


Black And White Roses

by ZoeyAngel



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dream Sex, F/M, Getting Together, I was 14, Rings, Roses, cringy edgy teen writing, getting married, he a dad, kid's problems are magically solved, short chapters but there are lots of 'em, what a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:05:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 49,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6449326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeyAngel/pseuds/ZoeyAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two souls in a world where nothing is perfect, finding a piece of perfection in each other. Will they hold strong, or will life tear their love apart?<br/>The story of a girl who chose black roses, and her struggle to protect everything.<br/>Minor Soma, but Defiantly Kima.<br/>This was written by my 14 y/o self. I'm going to rewrite it one day, but for now I'm reposting it here from ff.. please forgive the first person pov and the cringy edgy teen romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Task We Were Given

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this story is originally from my ff account but lately I rewrote it so I'll post it here as well.

It all started on a day indifferent from any other in the dry desert of Navada, In one of professor Stein's lessons of the DWMA. However, unlike most lessons, this one was not about dissection- a rare occurrence when studying under the professor's hand.

Soul stretched, passing a hand in his silver hair. "I'm sorry to inform you that today we will not dissect as usual," Stein announced. A sigh of relief passed through the class, followed by a wave of confusion. "Lord Death assigned a special project for you EAT students, a very unusual one if I may add. You will now be split into couples..." Maka blinked from her position behind the stands, glancing sideways in Soul's direction. "..Randomly, in order to improve your teamwork as a full and functioning group." She could see soul's eyes narrowing in annoyance. They've tried doing it before, switching teammates in training only to almost get themselves killed by the repulsion of unfamiliar souls. She could only hope that the task wasn't combat related.

"Soul Eater Evans," Stein called. Maka made effort to clear her mind, tuning in as Stein read the list. "You are assigned with Ox Ford." She held back a snort. Soul made a disgusted face, causing Black star to burst into wild laughter, stopped once told he would be working with Crona. After the fight with the kishin, it was decided they would be allowed in class. Wonderful news, if you asked Maka, but rather unnerving to the rest of the class. "How depressing" Black Star commented.  "I don't know how to deal with this." Crona added, making black star pout slightly. "I'm sorry." is all Stein bothered to say before continuing. "Death The Kid, assigned to Maka Albarn." Here they went. Luckily, Kid wasn't half bad for a partner in Maka's opinion. She glanced down at him, noting he wasn't paying attention, instead staring at a little sketch of a giraffe, by Patty most likely, not even needing to see his face to know his eyes were twitching.

Pausing at the end of the list, Stein prepared his explanation of the task.

"Listen students, the task I'm about to give you is not easy. It will continue for as long as it takes to achieve results- some of you might never make it." Soul's eyes widened as he clenched his fists. Maka inhaled, grabbing his wrist in reassurance. Soul might be no good at anything school, but he had Ox and herself- he'll most likely do fine if he tried. He blushed, shaking it off immediately. "I'm not worried, shudup." Well fine then.

"First of all, calm down. The assignment is a peaceful one; it will not require physical fitness. Though... you will need to learn teamwork for it's success. The pairs will meet every day and discuss both's worst flaws, personality flaws included. I want you to practice noticing openings in opponents, be them visible or mental. Then, you will work together to improve your performance at the specific points to improve your abilities. It isn't a task as much as partnering you up for training, but on it you would go a bit deeper than physical abilities. The dayly meetings would continue until lord death, or I, for that matter, will see improvement significant enough and decide you reached a point where you no longer need the other's help."

The class quickly filled with unsatisfied growls of anger and disagreement. "Relax, it only require meeting once a day, your private life only suffers minor interference." Maka's face gradually turned pale as shefigured the size of the issue she was facing. Kid has OCD, which isn't really something she can or knows hoe to help with using her current strength.

And yet, here she was, standing at the front door of Kid's mansion. They agreed it was best, since Soul and Maka's apartment is not symmetrical... Besides, Ox came over, and Maka was in no mood to deal with him. She needed a big place, with no distractions whatsoever, although putting things this way it sounded quite intimate. Great, as if SheI needed the extra pressure.

The huge, black door opened.

* * *

 

Kid's point of view

Okay, Okay. keep calm. It's only Maka, I can do this.

"Death, Your hair! what the hell?" Was the first thing that came out of my mouth. She frowned at me, un-doing her asymmetrical pigtails. "Better?" she asked. I finally smiled, my heartbeat returning to normal. Well, as normal as it can considering it wasn't beating at a study pace to begin with. For a moment then I felt rather satisfied, since Maka never had her hair loose as it would annoy her. She was also prettier this way, maturer. If it wasn't for Soul I'm sure she would have found a mate by now.. Not that they are a couple.

"Better then better. Come in?" she smiled back at me as I let her inside. "We need to fix this," she said in hesitation, making me turn around in surprise. "Excuse me?" she blushed, looking a little annoyed. "That's your problem, we need to fix it" I stared at her, trying to process the words. "shouldn't we work on that task?" she nodded, staring right back at me. "That's the task. You were distracted by.. the giraffe" slowly I remembered. "It was really ugly, with only one horn. And none of the stains were in place, what a bother." she laughed, releasing the tension. Sigh. "Then, tell me more about that weird task we are on?" I asked her, while leading the way up to my room.

* * *

 

Maka's point of view

"Do you see the ball? Now, if I mark a line, see? In the middle, right here." I struggled as Kid stared at me for the tenth time. "I'm not blind, Maka, of course I see it. Symmetrical, like you said." I closed my eyes. Somehow Kid managed to get on my nerves all over again every time. "And, if we turn the ball to the left, is it in the middle? Is it symmetrical?" he rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Its a matter of perspective." I smiled as I got closer to my conclusion. "But perspective does not only apply to this specific ball. It applies to the entire world, and that's why it will never be symmetrical." I finished at last, hoping he understood my point. "I don't get it." Sigh. "That doesn't change a thing, you see- I don't have to see things tilted. From my bed for example, the world is perfect. It's right in the middle of the room so the perspectives are just fine." I threw my hand up to my forehead. "Doesn't it bother you, knowing it's all just a fake? The world will always be imperfect never mind your actions. Even the sun and moon are a bit to the west from our point of view".

He hummed, troubled. "You really shouldn't tell me that. Now I'll be even more bothered by it all the time." I stood up, defeated. "I should be going home to rescue Soul. See you tomorrow?" he nodded and took me downstairs. It wasn't my first time visiting the mansion, but it's so big I really needed his guidance. If I recall right, the twins too still get lost once in a while, and they live there.

"Oh, and Maka?" I was about to step outside as he caught me by the sleeve. "Thank you for putting up with me. You know, not even Liz and Patty bothered to ever talk really. About that, I mean. Always annoyed by it but never helping." and I couldn't help a blush, letting the doors close once more.


	2. Friendship Problems

Maka's point of View

"Maka?" Soul opened the door, immediately grinning at me. "Is Ox still here?" I asked as I went inside.

"It's time to go Satan, Maka is here." He called. Ox waved at me, getting up from the couch. "Nice place you have-" He said as Soul slammed the door shut. "How was it?" I asked, amused. "Ox is definitely not cool, to say the least. I was just praying for you to come home already and give me an excuse to cut it."

I shook my head. Trying to refrain from staring at him. I had this habit of just randomly gawking at Soul from time to time, no reason at all. Maybe it was the sight of his eyes, so creepy- then again, so hypnotizing. I never knew eyes could have this color, but he? he was just born special. Lucky Soul.

"Well then you cook today, since I've pretty much saved your life." I reasoned. "I've already showered, so whatever. How was it at Kid's?" I entered the bathroom, ready to undress. "Pretty interesting. I'll tell you later." He hummed as I shut the door.

"I don't know how to help him." Soul looked at me, obviously bored. "So, you were in a mansion, with a guy, alone, and all you do is talk about perspective?" I blushed as I caught up to his mind. "Maka... Chop!" the book was slammed on to the top of his head in a flush. "Ouch! Stop doing that!" Soul looked miserable, causing me to think maybe I was too rough. "For death's sake, Soul, its KID. Stay on track" I took a couple of deep breaths, calming down. "For death's sake, as in, your secret lover's?" I struggled to hold my books in place as my Maka chop sense tingled.

"Why is your hair not in pigtails?" Soul threw the question in the air, sitting down on the couch next to me. "Why do you care?" I asked as I grabbed Soul's spatial brush and passed it through his silky silver hair. We knew each other for so long now, brushing was nothing unusual, but the physical interaction still sent shivers down my spine. Usually he would do it himself, but sometimes he didn't, and I had to take care of him. After all, living with Soul was like owning a husky, or a Persian cat; if it wasn't brushed, it would probably shed, white silky hair, all over the apartment...

"I'm just... it's not like you. You're the girl to always pull her hair aside 'cas it bothers her, not caring about beauty standards or anythin'." It took me a moment to snap back to reality. "Are you calling me ugly?" I sent him a serious look, making him quickly pull the books away from me. "Noo no Maka you've got it all wrong, I'm just sayin' I'm surprised you decided to change your hair, yanno 'cas it resembles you and all. You never give a shit what others think." My hart was touched by the small compliment; Soul was not too much of the flattering type, unlike my father. I like that about him- even if he did care about his image too much, he stayed true to himself and never kissed peoples arses just to make them like him. At least not unless a certain meister got angry, but today that wasn't the case, I think.

"They were asymmetrical." I grinned as Soul stared at me, quickly returning a grin that revealed his shark sharp teeth. "Kid has a real problem, ha? Maybe that's why his father assigned us this shitty task." I turned on the TV, releasing some of the stress that I gathered during the day. "Obviously, the task is supposed to form a stronger bond between EAT students. Besides, it's not THAT bad. Is Ox so terrible to partner with?" He stared at me for a good moment before releasing a small sigh and moving so his head sat on my lap. "All he talks about is how unlucky he is to get stuck with a messed up guy like me, pointing my flaws out and denying the fact that he isn't perfect either. I just need to get him off his cloud." I hummed in agreement. "Is that his problem?" He froze, thinking about it before nodding. "Everybody knows Ox is a snob, I just don't see how I can help that." I stretched my hands and closed my eyes. "Maka, I'm, kinda... happy, I mean, when you're, talking, doing stuff, like, with me. So uncool." He whispered uncomfortably. "I like spending time with you too." A smile spread across my face as I got up and into my room, leaving Soul to lie on the couch.

Black*Star never felt so insecure.

"Hey, Tsubaki? Am I annoying? Do you feel distressed around me?" The weapon suddenly stopped, looking at its meister with care. "Of course not! You do make a mess a lot, but its ok, I don't mind It." he stared at his shoes as they continued walking, on their way to Kids mansion.

"Hello Tsubaki, Black*Star, come in." Liz opened the door, allowing the teens inside. "We were just making popcorn. Soul is already here, and he said Maka is trying to get Crona over." Black*Star's face turned gloomier at the name. It was then that Tsubaki caught a glimpse of the reason behind the sudden drop of his mood. Yet, due to the lack of things to say, she settled on grabbing on to his hand, squeezing it to signal her support. In return he sent her a quick smile, pleased by the small sign of affection.

"He-ey! Kiddddd its Maka and Cronaaa!" Patty shouted as she answered the door. The sound of Soul's feet echoed in the big mansion, quickly over taken by Maka's loud reaction to being tossed in the air playfully. She giggled, running through to the kitchen, where kid stared at the burnt popcorn. "Oh my god kid, I told you eight minutes were too much!" Liz shook her head at him. "Speaking of which, your 'psychologist' is here." Kid turned around, his lips forming a pleased smile. Maka looked him over, faking disappointment, but her eyes betrayed her- revealing just how amused she was. She was starting to like those little ticks he had, seeing as they were kind of funny and mostly harmless to anyone else.

"The popcorn, Kid? really?" She proceeded to reach the ball of ashes, estimating the damage. "I ordered pizza, so it isn't that much of a problem." Kid defended himself. Maka made a pleased voice as she opened the freezer, pulling out a huge bucket of pistachio ice cream. Liz stared at her with shock, ready to lecture her about just who's house and ice cream it was, but a small glimpse of Kid's face stopped her. He looked.. pleased.

"I'm bored. Let's do something else." The movie they picked was a horror film, decided by Maka and Black*Star, for the simple fact that they both watched it together when they were younger. Coming up with the nostalgic story of sneaking at night and watching it, the movie turned out to be as lame as a skunk fart. Well, they did watch it as kids, so it might have been scary then. "I'm in. let's do something else, one more of these zombies and I might just have a meltdown." Soul rolled his eyes as Maka laughed. "What is it, their flesh? You know they cant help it rotting asymmetrically" Usually Kid would get pissed, yet all he did is sent her a smile. "I blame you" He said in a teasing tone. "Well, this IS pretty disappointing. Why not?" Tsubaki nodded in agreement. Liz was about to shut down the TV when Crona stopped her. "No! I wanna watch." The boys stared at him, while the girls moved to form a circle. "Why? Don't you wanna join?" Kid asked eventually. "I don't really know how to deal with games." Crona whispered quietly. "Oh, and dealing with zombies is just fine." Black*Star couldn't help a comment. "Don't be rude. Come on Crona, we'll help." Kid stood up, offering his hand, and Maka couldn't help but think how hard it is for him. After all, from all the people, Crona is remarkably asymmetrical. She covered her mouth to hide a smirk at the thought.

"I'm used to Sid, so zombies are okay..." Crona's voice carried quietly, speaking to Black*Star. Kid put his hand down in embarrassment. "Wow, so you CAN deal with something, surprise surprise!" the mean words flew from his mouth without a second thought. "Black*Star, you're bullying them. Stop it." Tsubaki ordered in a soft yet demanding voice. "Why? they never did anything to stop me." Maka's smile was long gone when she saw Crona looking so miserable. She was about to stand up when Crona continued. "Why do you always have to shout? I can't deal with you when you're so mean! Your making me feel bad, even Tsubaki is distressed." Black*Star looked as if he was going to explode. "You-" Tsubaki stood up, leading him away and out to a different room, where from the group could still hear Black*Star's pissed off voice along with smaller sobbing noises, probably Tsubaki's. "Are you calm now?" Kid asked eventually. Crona stared up at him. "If they wanna watch the stupid movie I say let them." Soul spoke up, ignoring the all five people focusing their attention on him. "they've done enough." Maka bit her lip. "Immatures" Liz said all of a sudden. "Come on Crona, I'll take you home." they nodded in hesitation and stepped outside.

"I think the pizza is here." Patty said in somewhat of a panic. Now that her sister was gone, the tension had been too much for her. "Soul, that was really mean." Maka said quietly as Patty ran out of the room. "And what they said to Black*Star was all nice and friendly, I suppose." He looked annoyed by the critic in her voice. "It is their mission to overcome and fix each other. You should not have taken a side." Kid walked around in the room, clearly uncomfortable with the two of them fighting. "Look who's talking, I saw you there about to chop Black*Star's head off. Isn't he your friend since birth? Because you didn't seem to care 'bout him." Maka bit her lip again, causing a drop of blood to form. "Stop talking, okay? I don't wanna speak with you right now." as her mood took a turn for the worse, she couldn't figure what else to say. "Is that so? Then you wouldn't mind sleeping outside will you? Better, why not stay here? You seem pretty comfortable with lover boy!" Kid turned his head to Soul in a flash. "Come again?" he asked calmly. "No problem, jerk!" She yelled as Soul kicked his way out of the mansion. "Whoa, Soul-""Shut up Liz!" he yelled at her as she stepped inside, losing her balance for a second. "What's his problem?" She gasped as they heard his motorcycle drive away. "Is it okay if I sleep over?" Maka asked Liz with a broken voice. "Of course" Kid cut her answer and what could she say? It was his house.

Black*Star and Tsubaki left soon after. "I'm still bored." Patty stated, taking another bite of the mushroom covered pizza. "Are you serious?" Kid asked, turning his face away from her as the bites were not symmetrical. "Cwome ownnn, leit's play! Don't be so bowing." seeing as she knew her sister, Liz sat on the symmetrical carpet. "Just... Let her have the stupid game." Maka nodded and sat next to Patty. "Well..." Kid hesitated. "I'm going to regret this."


	3. Weapon Form

"Truth or dare?" Patty's voice asked playfully. "That's so childish Patty, let's play something else." Realizing she was overly confident agreeing, Maka started to regret her decision. "Chicken." Patty determined, moving on to Liz, who looked at her curiously. "Liz, truth or dare?" Liz thought for a moment, considering the consequences. "We're all friends, truth." For a split second Patty looked disappointed. "Umm, if you had to-" Liz rolled her eyes. "Soul" Maka looked at her with wide eyes. "What? He's hot. Better than most of the guys she was going to offer, common sense." Patty nodded in agreement, leaving Maka in a lightning struck expression. "Kid, truth... Or dare?" She rolled the words on her tongue mysteriously. You could almost see sweat on his forehead as he spoke. "I'll take dare?" Patty squalled with excitement. "I dare you to..." his eyes widened. "No, Patty, please-" She hushed him with her devilish expression. "To mess up your hair." He almost cried before getting his hand up to his hair and stroking it against its natural direction. Then, closing his eyes, Kid collapsed. Liz rolled her eyes. "Oh COME ON Kid as if it is your first time doing this. From someone whose bedhead is famous you would expect to at least stay conscious when his hair is misplaced." Maka laughed in surprise. "He's got a bedhead?" Liz shook her head. "Don't tell me you've never seen it." Patty giggled. "I DO NOT have a bedhead." Kid claimed, raising a hand in determination. "Oh, I guess the treatment you gave him did work. Usually he'll stay faint." Kid's amber eyes drilled into her skin, bot causing Liz any discomfort whatsoever. "Kiddd you're ruining the game!" Patty called in a pissed tone. "Here, I'll fix you" Maka spoke quietly as she stroke kids hair back the right way. "You see? It's not the end of the world." Kid sat back up, disturbed. "Maka, your turn again." "You skipped yourself!" "Irrelevant details." "No fair, and I'm the chicken!"..

"Maka! OI! I'm sorry!" She ignored Soul's beg for forgiveness and sat in between Liz and kid, noticing Crona, Tsubaki and Black*Star are missing. "Crona said they'll ask lord shinigami-sama to dismiss him of class." Maka felt as if she got shot by the hart. As much as Crona felt out of place at class, she did not expect them to leave without a notice. "Why didn't he tell me?" she could feel Kid to her left, partly listening to the discussion. "Maybe it's because of last night." Maka turned to him with a horrified expression. "Do you think so?" He pulled his shoulders. "They would, as well. Poor Crona." She pinned her face on to the desk, not caring who touched it before. Kid cringed.

"May I please stay here today as well? I'm still not done ignoring Soul."

Maka and Kid sat at the garden and talked, as always trying to put some sense into their insane parts of character. "Of course, we have tons of free space, so feel free to come whenever. Maybe we'll even build you a room. Only rule is to never wake up Liz and Patty before dawn, but that's for your own good." He shivered, rolling his memory back to the one time he did just that. "Definitely not a good idea." Maka laughed, knowing the Thompson's have an incredibly short temper when tiered. "Hey, Kid?" A weird thought passed through her mind. "What is it?" She felt the excitement flowing through her. "In the fight with Asura, didn't you tell me I had a weapon form?" He looked at her with surprise. "Why the sudden interest?" She tilted her head. "I was just thinking, wasn't it supposed to show by now? Do you know any way of releasing it?" She felt slightly disappointed to see him shake his head. "Well, I'm a meister, so naturally I wouldn't know. Try Liz, or Patty. Soul could help too when you'll make up, But I strongly recommend not to bug Tsubaki at this time." She waited until he finished before explaining herself. "I already tried it with Soul, but nothing happened so I thought I might need a Meister." The Shinigami sat silently for a moment. "So, you're asking me to be your Meister? Is that it?" A little smile appeared on his lips. "It's just until I get the hang of it, after all you have only two hands for two weapons, and I'm not here to push them away." He raised a perfect eyebrow in surprise. "I thought you'd care more about Soul's feelings." "No!" She hurried to explain. "I do care, it's only that Soul has more to do with my interests, and I'm trying to convince you. Of course I will miss him." She looked downward, suddenly noticing Kid has offered her a hand. She slowly grabbed it, shaking it hesitatingly. "It's a deal then! let's go start working on it!"

Kid's point of view

"Nothing" She said, concerned. "I'm certain that if we meditate for just a little while, our soul resonation will wake the force. It's in you somewhere." Her eyes glittered as she made the bravest face she could and nodded her head. We sat down, looking at each other.

"I'm... It feels strange." she claimed, making me excited once more. Slowly but surely, Maka's hands became two medium sized blades. 'She's a two edged scythe.' I thought with adoration. I choked a bit when her the rest of her body changed, for she was.. a beauty, symmetrical. The two blades, patterned in teeth like blacks and whites, were connected by metal (just like her father's) on to a shining silver... skull. From the bottom of the skull came the handle, which although being stiff and stable turned out to be covered in a symmetrical patterned green rubber- very comfortable and pretty. "Oh my god I did it!" she sounded utterly excited, speaking through the blade. "Kid? What's the matter?" she asked, seeing my stunt face. "You have a really beautiful weapon form." she tuned off, probably digesting the compliment. "Thank you. I see it now; it's symmetrical, isn't it? How come?" Finally, she spoke. I shook my head, trying to gain focus. "Your weapon form is supposed to say something about you.." I stroke the flat side of her blade, it was so shiny and clear... her reflected face looked back at me with confusion. "Your blades, two of them- they symbol your pigtails, also making you much stronger- surpassing your father." I could feel her happiness, glowing through the weapon and into my hand. "And your handle, it's very long, like..." I blushed, hoping she won't get the wrong Idea. "It's also green, just like your eyes. Nicely balanced." I simply could not describe my deep adoration for her. "And the middle bit?" she asked, pointing out the part holding both blades and the handle together. "Its... silver, probably because of Soul's hair color. He is a part of you nonetheless. The shape might just be there to show how badass you are." she seemed pleased by the explanation. "So incredible... I can't allow you not becoming a death scythe; it will be such a shame." She smiled, returning back to human form. "Don't worry, I definitely will be."

Soul's point of view

"Soul"

I jumped as her voice scared the living shit out of me. It's been almost a week since the fight I had with Maka, and every single day felt like shit. As angry as I might have been, I needed her back. "Maka! You're talking to me now?" she smiled, satisfied. "I think you've learned your lesson. By the way, I missed you too." I clinched my fists, trying not to sob in front of everyone. "That's... so uncool. Don't do that again." She grinned, offering me her hand. I took it, giving her a short hug. "Soul and Maka, sitting on..." I turned my eyes forwards Patty, finding Kid already shutting her up with a glare. "Guess what?" Maka said, recapturing my attention. "Ha?" She grinned, turning her hand into a sharp blade. "Pretty cool, isn't it? Kid taught me." I choked when she morphed into a scythe, jumping into Kid's hand. He swung her skillfully, causing a small crowd to form. A couple of whispers passed through. "Here, she's all yours." Kid suddenly threw the scythe at me. "Whoa!" I struggled to catch the surprisingly heavy weapon. "Is it your first time carrying a weapon?" I nodded, embarrassed by the stares of the crowd. "That's fixable, I mean, you can always learn. But it will require some serious work- being a meister is much harder than being a weapon." I breathed slowly, trying to keep cool. "Okay... thanks." At this point I expected the crowd to go away, surprising enough, this wasn't the case. "Why are they staring at us?" I asked Scythe Maka. Kid made a weird face. "Why wouldn't they? It's not as if you see this every day." it took me a minute before I realized what he was referring to. "Why do you have two blades? Is it some kind of a genetic bug?" Kid's stare intensified. "There's nothing wrong with me you dumbass!" I blushed. There were still people watching me, giggling at me. "She's just a one-of-a-kind type of weapon. Don't you feel how nicely balanced she is? And very sharp, too." Kid seemed to adore her new form. "Well, she is kinda heavy, but I don't see a problem with that. I'm new to this; don't expect me to suddenly know everything." Wrong choice of words. Maka made a displeased sound, turning heavier in my arms. "Just change back and let's go to class already, will we?" I was well aware of the saltiness in my voice, yet I couldn't but feel that I missed on something huge in her life, concerning kid.


	4. Happy Birthday!

It has been a week.

"Happy birthday!" Maka opened her eyes, surprised by the small gang that gathered in her tent. She saddened for a moment as she remembered Crona decided to stay home to avoid conflict. "You guys..." she grinned, snapping out of it. "We thought you'd appreciate us surprising you for a change." Liz smiled, turning over to her sister. Patty, on the other hand, seemed to be fascinated be the giraffe drawn on the side of the tent- probably forgetting the fact that she was the one to put it there a couple of months ago. "Birthday nerd hugs!" Soul wrapped his arms around Maka, causing her to lose breath. "Oh, my." Kid quickly walked around and started brushing her hair into pigtails. "Whoa, what the hell man?" Soul asked angrily. Maka breathed in relief when he loosened his grip. "It's okay, thank you Kid." Soul still looked rather confused, as were the others in the tent- anybody but Liz and Patty, they have seen it all. "What? He's only doing my hair." The two laughed at the cute stares. She leaned back, causing Kid to stop laughing and start complaining. "Well, we have a mission to attend. Who's making breakfast?" The faces of the group all turned pale as Tsubaki casually smiled. "Black*Star is-" Maka swiftly got up, still in her bra and shorts, and ran with the rest to try and save what's left of breakfast. "God damn it Tsubaki!" She yelled, giving both Soul and Kid Maka-Chops for their epic nosebleeds.

"Okay okay stop bugging me, I'll open it." The members of the group shouted in excitement as Maka accepted their presents. The Spartoi group at the time was out to a mission in a grave forest, in order to hunt a dangerous pre-kishin of a wood cutter that terrorized the nearby villages. The problem was, not in fighting the kishin, but in finding him first. Knowing the kishin's strength, they decided not to split up, which made the search much longer. They didn't mind that, actually. It was Maka who insisted on going on a mission to ditch her father on her birthday- therefore, they had no need to rush. But opening presents in a wild forest? What would she do if she lost them? Her worries, however, were not enough to convince her friends to delay the ceremony. It was tradition!

The presents were very simplistic. Cute hair clips from Tsubaki, a signature by Black*Star, a cute knitted giraffe hat from Patty, and a pair of earrings by Liz. ("My ears aren't even pierced!" "Well, they never had a reason to get pierced did they? Now they do.") Eventually came Kid's turn. He handed Maka a big book. "Wh- but I've already read this one before..?" she sounded a bit disappointed, then amazed by the looks of the first page. "Oh my god! it's signed by the author! Where did you get this? And how... you even got my name! And it looks vandalized..? Explain!" he blushed slightly, grinning at her. "I may or may not have written a small story of my own in between the lines, used some of my reaper charm to pass through the mirror in his hotel, and got him to sign Beezlezbub as well as the book. And even if I did, it was you who helped me practice asymmetrical writing so I could shape this the way I wanted." Tears sparkled in her eyes; she hugged him as hard as possible. "You're making me seem like a nerd, getting so excited over a book." he was about to replay when Soul coughed. The reaper and scythe meister blushed, noticing the stares the group has given them. "I'm... I bought you a bunch of stuff." Soul started rambling, passing her the gifts. "Here is... a shirt, 'as sharp as a blade', because... you're smart, and you have blades, so it's funny like that. And then I made you your own headband, like I wear, only with your name, so we can match... and... There's also this new pair of combat boots, and they're really heavy so I'm glad you're taking 'em now." Maka smiled, wondering at heart why did he sound so insecure. He rarely ever dropped the cool guy mask, so why here? Why now? "Awesome, thanks!" She hurried into a hug, thinking of whatever could've upset him.

Maka's point of view

It was my turn to guard the camp while the rest went searching. "Ill catch up in a bit!" Kid shouted to Black*Star, staying near my guarding spot. "Aren't you going, too?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "You didn't really think I was finished, only given you a book?" I laughed slightly, rolling my eyes. "Don't look, close your eyes." I did as he said with slight suspicion. Is this where my life becomes of a book? Is he going... to kiss me? I shuddered when feeling his hand hold mine, sliding cold metal on my ring finger. "Open." As I did so I realized he had given me one of his two symmetrical rings. "But... you won't be symmetrical..." He pulled up his shoulders. "It's... Still there, only seen from a different perspective. If we're together, we will be perfect." He blushed once more. "That is so sweet! Thank you!" I tagged his shirt into a hug. Today everybody were... so huggable.

Soul's point of view

He gave her his fucking ring. I never knew he could survive with only one.

Then again, it was Maka who helped him out of his helpless state. Maka could do anything.

It still bugged me.

I was the one to give her matching headbands, but all she would wear is this stupid ring. Am I supposed to be offended? Or is it simply because it was a headband? No, Maka never wore accessories anyway. I can see her better wearing a headband than I could see her wearing a ring.

A ring? Does it hint to something more than I've thought? Are they... dating? I knew old-school guys had given a ring to their girlfriends, and both of them ARE nerds. He would totally do that. Is that it? I went back to today's morning, Kid brushing Maka's hair, like she would brush mine sometimes. Only... He looked at her differently. I recognize that look.. It was the same look I give her myself.

'No time.' I thought, turning sharply as the woodcutter roared.

Maka's point of view

The woodcutter roared over the sound of the chainsaw. "So loud." Liz complained, transforming into Kid's hand. He then summoned beezlezbub and flew up to better watch and fight the creature. Soul seemed frustrated. "Three days looking for this piece of junk, and at the end it finds us before we do. Let's at least kick his ass right!" I nodded as he morphed into a scythe. Black*Star spun Tsubaki in his hand before speaking up in determination. "I'm about to beat this kishin so hard, He won't even be able to pray to me" A smile spread across my face. Lately Black*Star had been a little bit gloomy compared to himself, but it seemed he was starting to recover. I knew the reason for it was his fight with Crona, more precisely Crona bringing Tsubaki into their mess, so it has been twice as difficult for me. I hope things will return to normal soon... "Maka! You're dreaming! Watch-" I shook my head, dodging the chainsaw. Not quick enough, it appeared, since Soul made it to get ripped out of my hands and on to the other side of the camp. "Gee, thanks." he grunted, getting up from where he was thrown to. "Maka! Human weapon!" Kid called at me. "Right!" I remembered. I practiced for this. I calmed my mind; my nails turned to blades, and at my knees and ankles became as sharp as scythes. I swiftly defended a fierce strike with one of the blades along my back. "Black*Star! He's all yours!" He laughed, stabbing the thing's hand. Kid used the Option to shoot its belly, of not much use. The creature didn't look impressed. I jumped up, clawing its throat with my blades. It screamed in pain, spraying goo out of the wound. "Is that his weak spot?" I asked, rolling over. Soul tried running to me, but was quickly blocked by the creature now concentrating in Black*Star. "Liz! Patty!" Kid ordered calmly as he threw them away. Liz morphed in a glimpse, catching Patty midair and landing gracefully, she proceeded to attack the kishin. One look was enough. I changed into a full scythe and jumped into Kid's hands.

Soul's point of view

Kid jumped off beezlezbub, swinging Maka at the monster. Soul resonance. It ended in an instant.

"Yahooo!" Black*Star looked so happy, unlike me. Kid and Maka seemed so synchronized at the attack, beautifully matching souls like I thought only we could. Since when have they been so close? My thoughts wondered back to the ring. Are the two of them really in love? Thinking about it, I've never seen Maka fight like this before. Was he training her to become a meisterless weapon? But she's got me, doesn't she? No, he couldn't train her, he's a meister. Then, does it mean she trained herself? I couldn't fight like that if I tried.

"I totally wreaked this thing! Have you seen it?" Black*Star quieted down, looking at Tsubaki like a boy seeking the approval of his mother. "Yes. You did. Good job." She answered him, love and pride at her voice. They really are at times like mother and son, and at times like a couple, all I knew is that it opened a whole new level of black jokes, and a whole new way to annoy the dumbass who played my best guy friend.

"I think we should give the soul to Maka. Since yesterday was her birthday and she never ate one." Kid spoke up, trying to get Black*Star's attention. "I think she should have got it even if this weren't the case, she took a big part of the fight, after all." I added. Kid hurried to agree. I clinched my fists. How dare he join my compliment to Maka? She was supposed to blush at me, relay on me, and not on US. I turned my head to face her, surprised to have caught her staring back. "W- What?" I asked her, immediately regretting my rude comment. "Why are you making this face? Do you want the soul instead? I don't mind it..." I looked at her, suddenly feeling some kind of warmth spreading from my tummy onto my chest and neck, making it hard for me to breathe. She cares for me, and wants me to be happy; she doesn't even mind me taking her reward. "No, I'm fine, I guess... I mean, it's not like I have a reason to be upset, so I'm not. Not upset, at least." I sent her a grin to cover up my awkward rambling. My feeling... almost as if... no. Can't be it. She turned her attention to the soul. "Later, maybe." she softly picked it up and held it in her fist. How is it that someone can kickass so hard and stay this gentle? She's just so... complicated, like a puzzle for me to solve. she turned around and entered her tent, leaving me with a sense of loss.

I stretched, stepping out of my tent into the campsite, and there she was- sitting on the opposit edge of the camp, watching the starry night. "Why are you up?" I asked her, wide awake even though I truly was exhausted. "I couldn't sleep." She answered. I sat beside her, analyzing the anxious vibe my heart sent me. "Having problems eating that soul, are we?" She turned to me in shock and embarrassment. "How did you know?" she opened her hand, revealing the red soul within. "I've been there; all you need to do is stop thinking, and eat. Think too much, and you'll get stuck hesitating- eventually questioning yourself, your friends and your mission. Remember, it's not a person, it's a kishin egg. He hurt people." She nodded, looking at me with adoration. Slowly, she put the soul in her mouth and swallowed. The tears came soon after. "Relax Maka... Chill." I comforted her in a hug, not missing the flash of silver. My mood and expression suddenly darkened. "Maka..." My voice sounded so vulnerable, I hated it. "Do you like the headband that I gave you?" She separated from me, once again looking caught off guard. "Of course, you gave it to me." She was obviously lying. "Then why won't ya wear it?" I looked at her with disappointment. "You know what, I get it. Don't answer." I proceeded. She was about to respond when I cut her off again. "Nice ring, by the way."

And just like that, I left.


	5. Resuming Life

Maka's point of view

"Home..." I sighed and followed the Thompson sisters out of the train, followed by Tsubaki and the boys. "Maka! Maka dear!" I froze to the voice of my annoying papa.

Breathing deeply, I turned around. 'He's just here to give me a present or something' I allowed myself to drop my guard, bad choice. "We've planned the celebration while you were away!" his eyes sparkled in excitement. The moment was of course ruined by a random lady that suddenly walked up to us, slapped him and ran away.

"Who... Never mind. Forget I asked. I don't want a birthday celebration! I went on a mission so-" I jumped in surprise to feel a warm hand on my mouth. "Black-" I struggled in his hands, trying hopelessly to escape. "What are you, stupid? More presents!" Black*Star whispered in my ear. "Thank you very much Mr. Death Scythe Sir, Maka will love to have a birthday party with as many people as possible!" Black*Star continued. I spotted Soul at the edge of my eye, shaking his head in amusement. I signaled him for help.

Is this my punishment for not wearing the stupid headband? Well, as much as I hate to admit, he had a point there. I couldn't bring myself to get the ring off. I worked so hard to keep Kid sane; putting off planned symmetry was out of the question if I wanted him to stay this way.

"I hope you are pleased." I growled at Black*Star, being finally released after my papa left the station. "I'm sorry, I have a car full of, uh... stuff, so you will have to take the bus. I do have one spare place if-" were his last words. I hurried to decline.

"I think it would be nice, having a party as well as a smaller get together." Liz said as she laid her back against the wall of the underground train station, near Soul. "Will there be giraffes?" Patty raised her head from the animal coloring book she carried anywhere in case she'll need it. "I doubt there will be, but we can arrange some giraffe patterned maps and curtains." Tsubaki answered kindly.

"When are we going shopping then?" Kid's voice asked, making everybody laugh. "You can take Black*Star, I'm not investing money in this joke." Soul made his opinion clear. "Of course you need new suits! How can you surpass god with only one suit? I must look better than Kid at all times." Black*Star continued to ramble. Kid moved uncomfortably.

"I'm not really sure how to respond to that." He spoke eventually, causing me to shake my head in laughter. "I agree with Soul. You guys shouldn't dress all fancy for me." Kid choked on some air, an unsettled expression on his face. The girls returned to their chat. For a second I caught a small blush spread on his face when noticing both mine and Soul's piecing glares. I turned my eyes to face Soul, but he has already started walking in the direction of the bus station. "Let's go before we miss the buss!" He yelled. The group quieted down, following wordlessly.

Kid's point of view

"Hey Kid!" Maka magically appeared on my doorstep. "Maka? What are you doing here?" I stepped back, suddenly smiling as I saw the ring on her finger. I didn't expect her to wear it all the time, but for some strange reason she did.

"The fact only yesterday we returned from a mission is not an excuse to stop the treatment. What if your OCD will come back? We will both fail. Besides, I like sticking around." She smiled and handed me a box. "It's... a puzzle?" I asked, confused. "Yes. Do you mind playing?" I nodded and started walking toward the living room, suddenly realizing Maka already passed me and ran to it. Since when have she known my house so well? Most guests would get lost.

"Is it symmetrical?" I asked, feeling guilty for being bothered by such small details. "I can't promise you that. The Idea behind the puzzle is to see how well your reason can control your OCD- you see, because in puzzles no part is exactly the same in shape and looks, and even if you try making a symmetrical picture they won't fit. If you want them to do so, you need to accept the fact that they won't look the way you wanted." I felt a small shiver going down my spine as she poured out the pieces. "Well, let's start."

...

"I'm so worthless!" I dropped to my back and covered my eyes with my hands, not wanting Maka to see me cry. "Maybe it was a little too advanced for you." Maka sounded a little amused. "It's not funny! What kind of a god is defeated by a puzzle? The pieces... they just won't fit." I opened my eyes, feeling strange warmth around me. I took a deep breath, returning the hug. "Say, Kid, have you ever thought about your dad, his madness? I think his madness is getting overly attached. Maybe that's why he closed himself in the death room, and watched everyone through a mirror... the ones he did let closer to him betrayed him, or died, so you are his one exception- and he's always watching you. It's a dangerous madness considering his duty, all of the deaths around him must hurt badly, but he sucked it up, didn't he? He knew it was essential, even bringing Asura, his son, down." I frowned, knowing she's probably right. "Failing won't make you a bad Shinigami, giving up after one try will." She deepened the hug. "OI, get a room." Liz stepped into the living room, holding a bucket of popcorn and a big cup of fruit shake.

We parted, both blushing in sync.

Maka's point of view

Her warm hugs were one of the things I missed the most. I wrapped my hands around her, cuddling in the dream made fog.

"Maka?" I suddenly felt insecure, as If I've been forgetting something. "Mom?" I called, looking up to an unexpected pair of eyes, as pretty as first sunshine. At least that's what it felt like, looking at pure gold.

I sat in bed, opening my eyes in panic. "No! I want back!" The alarm clock picked the right time to set off, didn't he? I wished to get back to sleep, continue dreaming, but the lingering fingers of the dream slipped away too fast for me to grab. Besides, that will get me late for school, and choosing dreams over real life was not a wise decision.

**She learned that herself after her parents divorced- got way too into anime and dragged Black*Star down with her. It affected them both, only that she got better with time, and he still believed he could be like those guys- better yet, becoming a god. Oh well.**

I stood up, shaking my head. "Soul! It's your turn for breakfast!" in return I got a shout back. "I'm asleep, and I'm not gonna get up just to serve you food. Make it yourself or you'll have to wait till I'm up."

I groaned, picking up my outfits for the day. Of course, I could just go with the normal coat, but today I felt... inspired. I stretched for the upper shelf, grabbing an old, big black sweatshirt. Thinking quickly, I picked up a pair of scissors and cut the top to reveal the shoulders and back. I then threw on a pair of short jeans and a gray strapless, eventually putting on the sweatshirt, taking spatial care for its symmetry. I walked in the bathroom, brushing my teeth and hair. I then tied it in two low pigtails and clicked a skull pin on each side. I'm ready to take on this day! ~not yet~ my tummy made a loud, inconvenient noise. "Soul, are you up yet?"

Kid's point of view

Today I've woke up early. Maka said I must start getting to school on time or even a line of straight A's won't help me. Since I've never really got an A, that scared me pretty bad. What kind of a Shinigami fails at school? Especially DWMA. Besides, it was a part of the challenges Maka set for me: first, get up before eight O'clock. Second, brush your teeth for less than eight minutes, and not make eight swipes on each tooth. Third, I needed to eat a giraffe shaped toast, because Maka wanted something asymmetrical and Patty wanted a giraffe. When I'm done, I should leave, -without checking on my house-, and fly to school with Patty and Liz, without trying to fix my hair. I don't know why she insisted on the last one, entering the school with a messy windblown hair made me look like one of these adored rock stars, and it was quite embarrassing.

Then again, she seemed to be pleased by the way I handled this particular task, so it was worth it, wasn't it?

"Sup?" Soul was first to welcome me. I must admit, for some reason the two of us didn't really get along lately. Black*Star was a whole other story. The newly achieved self-awareness brought me to like him more, finding him to be like the little brother I always kinda wanted. Looking up to me and trying to beat me at everything, we ended up challenging each other to every subject and having a lot of fun. The only thing I couldn't get used to was being called "bro" and "dude", but that was fine.

"Hello Soul." I replied, smiling to Liz and Patty as they ran off. Hopefully Soul got over whatever it is that brought him to dislike me in the first place. "Say, Kid, can I talk to you somewhere else? I know the lecture is about to start but it's no big deal, right?" I thought for a moment. Whatever that was, it didn't look too argent. "It's... Not a good time. I've just decided yesterday that I'm going to start coming at the right time to class to raise my grade. Maka's Idea." he looked like I just hit him with a stick. "Well, that's part of it." I crossed my arms. "It will have to wait." Even if it were to repair our friendship, I rather let it wait than disappoint Maka. "It's not anything critical, is it?" He nodded slowly, retreating into class.

"Hey Maka! I'm here early, like-" I was about to put down my bag when Soul slipped into my seat. "Actually, Soul, We planned on practicing writing today, so..." Maka said softly. "No, its okay, we can work on it at the mansion later. I'll be fine sitting here." I putted my bag on the seat next to Soul. Tsubaki and the sisters were sitting on the line underneath us. "Hey bro, do you feel spacial yet? I chose to sit next to you today. See yourself as blessed by the presence of the great me." I grinned. "Why aren't you with Tsu?", I asked as Stein entered the class. "What about you? I saw you weren't with the sisters so I came to check up on you." from his speech I got that he felt insulted I chose Soul and Maka over him and Tsubaki. "I was supposed to practice writing with Maka, but we gave it up, since I've already improved this much." I explained. Black*Star's started to look pumped up. "Oh yea? I bet ya I can write twice as fast as you do, privet lessons or not!" I raised an eyebrow, summoning a pen out of my hand. "You're on."


	6. Revelation

Soul's point of view

I leaned back on the wall, thinking over it all once more. Kid stared at me, wearing a serious expression as usual. "You wanted to talk to me?" His voice sounded a little tense, hinting that he already had a general idea of what I wanted to talk about.

"Yea, I did. It's about you and Maka." He nodded. I took in a deep breath. "Ever since you were picked together on this thing at Stein's, you got really close, right? And can you stop looking at me like that? I'm not gonna attack you or anything." I could see his muscles loosen. "Can we talk somewhere else?" I nodded, leading off to one of the nicer alleys.

"Maka is helping me, you know. She's a really nice girl, and I have no intention of hurting her." I Grinned at him. "Nice to know, but that's not what I wanted to ask. At her birthday, you gave her a ring. She never takes it off, you know? For some reason It's important to her." Even when trying to hide my jealousy, some of it still passed through. I couldn't help it, really.

"I'm sorry? Look, I don't really know where you're going with this, I just want us to clear everything up and become friends again." I sighed. Kid is a really cool guy, I was just being ridiculously possessive and I knew it. I never intended to put that distance between us, hell, no wonder Maka likes to spend time with him rather than with me. "Don't apologize, I'm sorry too. That and... I'd like us to clear up as well. The thing is, now that you've trained Maka to fight on her own... It feels like she doesn't need me anymore." He looked relieved and uncomfortable at the same time. "I'm happy for her and all, but I wish she'd spend more time with me instead of you. I wouldn't be surprised if one day I'll wake up to find out we don't even match," He paused.

"Soul, Maka always wanted to become strong, not so she could leave you, but so that she would be able to protect you. Concerning the second part… you can always come too If you'd like. Maka will be teaching me writing later today, join us." I grinned, surprised. "Cool, then, thanks man. See ya later." Maka trained harder, for me?

Kid's point of view

"Why are you so happy? I bet its because Maka is coming." Patty teased. The three of us sat at the living room and watched some silly cartoons. Well, Patty watched, Liz texted someone on her phone, and I laid there and stared at the ceiling, smiling like a mad man. "Actually, today Soul is joining us. It's been a while since we've had both over." Liz jumped up, choking on air. "What?!" I watched as she run up to her room.

I could understand her need to get ready before receiving male guests, but really, its just Soul. Liz was overreacting to say the least. And maybe, a little voice added, it was the fact it was Soul that made Liz so over dramatic.

"Okay. Here are ten sentences I want you to copy." Maka handed me the black notebook she bought for practice. "If you're finished within two minutes, I'll give you a spacial reward." [She winked toward Soul, both of them knowing very well it was one of soul's hair sprays.] "On it!" I took the notebook and started copying. "So, Maka, I know you're working on Kid's part, but what about you? Have you discovered your weakness yet? I don't think you have one." Maka blushed lightly, shaking her head. "Maybe I'm stressing so much. My birthday party is in two days..." she continued. I tried to concentrate in the writing. No, Maka's problem wasn't stress. She always handled pressure so well, getting the best score in every test, completely nailing missions and not breaking down once. It was because of her gregory soul. What even is her weak point? she seem to be absolutely perfect. I raised my eyes up to her. Pretty, too. What am I thinking? I shook my head slightly, returning to the sentences. "Speaking of which, do you have a partner? Thought we could go together like last time." Soul offered just as I finished the last bit. It wasn't perfect, but I knew Maka will be disappointed more if I were late than if I did it badly. The trick was making a sketch of the words in place first, and then re-writing them, so even if you aren't finished the teacher can read your answer. "As friends, of course." Her words drove me back to reality. "Yea, friends, sure." Soul replied.

It was at that moment that I had an enlightenment. Maka was the perfect girl. She always reached the top at everything she took part of, she had looks (pretty eyes, long legs...) and brains (A+ in every subject, as well as an interesting view of the world.) She enjoyed the same things as I did, had similar hobbies to mine and some blessed tolerance that others missed. She was also, the most promising scythe with a rare two blades and a meister ability that will make her a death scythe in no time. I was so proud of her! Her dad is nothing in comparison, I'll just have to make sure she becomes mine. She has a beautiful gregory soul, making her a deadly opponent with any weapon or meister, especially with soul after so many years together, but potentially... we could have that too.

Maka was so sweet; I liked hearing her small steps echo in the mansion, watching her eyelashes bat gently when she read out of a book. I liked how she would change her nails to blades and cut things out of habit, then get upset when she noticed the damage. How she laughed, how she ate with her mouth closed, how she took deep breaths and still couldn't help but chop everyone when she got mad. her hair, her smell, her blush, everything.

I'm an idiot.

Maka was so perfect, I've always known she would have no problem getting in a relationship, but she didn't. She never did. Ever since she was a baby Maka had a problem with romance, which wasn't surprising seeing as her mom and dad were never faithful to each other. She read about it, yeah, but that was a thing that could only ever exist in tales for her. She liked a lot of things: she liked Crona, she liked DWMA, she liked getting A pluses, but she never took it farther.

Maka was never in love, and I was bound to teach her. Give her faith in these gestures, share with her what I... feel too.

That bastard, Stein.


	7. dress

Maka's point of view

Class was over.

"Don't forget to come to Deathbucks later!" Tsubaki waved at me, running after overly fired up Black*star. I smiled at her. My birthday party took part tomorrow, and I still had a very spacial guest to invite. The smile slowly faded as I stepped down the dungeon steps. And what if they'll say no? What if they are angry at me for leaving them behind? I took in a deep breath, knocking on the door to Crona's room.

"Who is it? What do you want?" I bit my lip and entered the dark room, pulling on a big fake smile. "Crona! How are you?" Crona sat in Mr. Corner. "Come on out, I want to talk to you." I continued. Crona got up and sat again, this time on the bed. "Happy birthday." I felt tears filling my eyes. they remembered. I quickly wiped my eyes with my hand. "We're having a party tomorrow. Do you want to attend?" I sat, hesitant.

"I never had one."

Crona's voice was so quiet it seemed as if they were talking to themselves. "Of course you did, remember? There was a party right after you-" I suddenly quieted down. "Crona? When is your birthday?" Crona didn't reply, turning their eyes to the floor. "You don't know, do you? You never had one." I whispered, suddenly getting the urge to hug them. "You know what? Let's make it tomorrow! You and I, sharing the same date. What do you say?" They smiled weakly. "I think I can deal with that." Their back stretched as Ragnarock busted out. "Birthday party, huh? Can it be mine too?" I nodded and laughed. "Oh, by the way, the group is going out shopping for the party later today. Do you want to join? Meeting at Deathbucks." Crona nodded. "Black*Star will be there, too. You two must learn to deal with each other." I ignored their protest and walked out. "See you there."

Kid's Point Of View

Liz looked absolutely stressed, burning a hole into the sidewalk as she paced back and forth.

"You should probably stop panicking or your acne will come back." I warned, rewarded by one of her rare, deadly glares. "Shut up Kid. I'm totally fine."

I smiled, closing my eyes. The Thompsons changed into their pistol forms, the three of us taking off on Beelzebub, on Our way to Deathbucks. Maka will be there, too.

"Hey Kid, why are YOU so excited?" Patty's voice echoed inside my head. "Wha-" I blushed. "I noticed it too." Liz obviously enjoyed my nervous appearance. I relaxed, thinking of a replay that will get both of my weapons off my back. "I just can't wait until Liz here gives us some Evans nephews. Can you?" Patty squalled in shock, turning to Liz, which looked too embarrassed to speak. "Can I help you pick their names?" Patty asked in excitement. I released a small giggle. Mission accomplished.

We landed at Deathbucks, not surprised to see we were the last ones to arrive. "I told you we will run late if you take that much time getting ready." I lectured Liz, though I was taking my time nonetheless. I quieted down as I saw Crona sitting next to Maka. "Crona! I didn't know you were coming! How are you?" they smiled shyly. "Let's Go!" Soul shouted, walking past Liz as if she wasn't there. Maka and I sighed in harmony.

Soul's Point Of View

Liz is so pretty.

I mean, It's not as if I was attracted to her, I ignored her, actually. I knew Maka was better for me. Liz just has this thing in her, that spacial kind of beauty you couldn't but adore. I wonder how was it to live with her. Kid is lucky. Not as lucky as me, though.

"Let's Go!" I called, stepping out of the shop. Even with the trio there, the tension didn't wear off. Black*Star and Crona were yet to make up. Tsubaki was the first to follow, dragging Black*Star behind her. "I know this Dress store three streets from here". I nodded.

"I'm staying outside." Black*Star announced at the entrance to the shop. "You guys should, too." I looked at him with confusion. "It's bad luck if you see the dress of your date before it happens." I pulled my shoulders. "Okay then. I'll stay with you. Maka and I already went shopping a couple of days ago."

"Bad luck!" He hissed.

"I don't have a date." Kid stated. "I don't think Crona has one ei-" He proceeded, getting interrupted be Patty. "I wanna be Crona's date!" Kid looked at her blankly as she pulled Crona's arm. "I-" Corona stuttered. Kid shook his head, smiling. "I'm sorry; you'll have to deal with this one." He chuckled, leaning back on the outer wall of the shop as the girls went inside.

Maka's Point Of View

Too bad I already had a dress, the outfits here were stunning.

Tsubaki smiled gently at the turquoise dress I offered her. It was long, tight around the waist and wide around the feet. The top was sleeveless and reached the neck, covered in black lace and fake blue topaz.

"Hey, Maka? How is this?" I turned around to Liz. Why was she asking me? We had such a different fashion sense. To my surprise she picked a short dress with a black jacket. The dress itself was in a dark, reddish color, which made her light blue eyes look very out of place. I raised a hesitant thumb up. "I know, It sucks." she sat on the couch and covered her eyes with her hands in depression. "No, it isn't. What are you looking for, anyway?" The lie wasn't very convincing. "She wants to look good for Sooouuulll!" Patty shouted. I turned pale. "Great, Patty, now everybody knows." Liz hissed. I shook my head. "You could just ask me, you know." I petted her back. "Okay. I'll help." I sighed and reached for a long, cream dress. "How about this one? It will suit you." Liz opened her eyes, only to close them again. "Will he like it?" I bit my lip. I returned the dress and looked again carefully. "This one?" Tsubaki pulled a shining silver dress. It was short, revealing the back. Liz went inside the cabinet to try it on. It fitted her. "Again, Will he-" I rolled my eyes, winking at Tsubaki. "He will love it." she smiled, then looked at the mirror, worried once again. "Wouldn't it look weird?" she asked as Patty came out of the dressing room, wearing the dress she picked. We paused, bursting out in laughter a moment later. "Well, I may look weird, but at least I'm not wearing a giraffe patterned dress."


	8. Making Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yas Yas Such cute Kima and Tsustar, Much Love, very Crona.

Maka's point of view

"Before setting off to the male-formal-wear store, are you guys in for a McDeath?" Soul offered.

Kid munched on his fries, eating two by two. "Is that all you're gonna eat?" Black star asked. He, Patty, Ragnarock and Soul all ordered the fattest cheeseburgers you could imagine. Liz, wishing to look as pulled together as possible, ate her salad while eyeing my ice cream. Last but not least, Crona sat down, refusing to eat as Ragnarock's burps made him sick.

"I'm not really in for a cheeseburger, thanks." Kid replied. "Why? It's not like you're worried for your health." Soul pressured. "Kiddo is vegan!" Patty swelled, ripping the meat apart. "Am not! I eat meat like everyone else." I tilted my head, digging in the topping of my ice cream. "Then why not?" Black*Star looked fascinated, which was rare. Crona started fighting with Ragnarock to make him stop drooling on his neck. "As a Shinigami, my job is to take stray souls and treasurer the innocent. Besides, look at it, it's so bloody and disgusting." Black*Star opened his mouth, dropping the burger and pushing it away. "..Yeah." I froze. Kid smiled at him. "Well, I'm off to the restroom. The oil from the fries is not the neatest itself." He high fived Black*Star on his way. Since when were they so close? The friendship between the two was so... heartwarming, my oldest and newest best friends. Soul munched quietly.

Kid soon returned to the table. "You know, Maka, there is a much funner way of eating McDeath ice cream." I looked at him, interested. He got up and walked to speak with one of the workers, who nodded and went to get whatever it was. When he returned, Kid held a cup full of strange, white cream. "May I?" he asked, pulling the ice cream cup. The table went quiet, as we were all fascinated at Kid's hand. He picked up the cream, spilling it on top. It made a small sound, melting it. "It's called 'Death cream'." He announced, causing the group to stare at him with shock. "It's only melted white chocolate, with some marshmallow added." I grinned in relief. Kid sat in front of me, picking some ice cream and death cream with a spoon. "Try it." He offered. A rebellious idea passed through my mind. Instead of taking the spoon, I just ate it off his grab.

Kid blushed, then closed his eyes and sighed. I could almost hear his thoughts as he looked at me again, excepting the challenge. Well, I might have heard them, If not for the fact Soul was choking furiously on his cheeseburger. "Oh my Death Soul." Tsubaki got up, trying to help him spit it out. I stood up, spilling the ice cream on my hand. "I'm fine!" Soul shrugged. Kid stood up as well, followed by the others. "Well, its time for us to go anyway." We nodded in agreement. "Oh, wait, I need to wash my hand." I turned around, only to be stopped by Kid's hand grabbing mine. He raised it to his mouth, licking the cream. Of course I blushed. he grinned. "Tch." I ripped away my hand as I turned even redder. "Touche'".

Kid's point of view.

I was on cloud nine. So happy that I didn't see how uncomfortable Crona was getting until the shouting started. "What? Do you have a problem with physical contact? Great, one more for the list." Black*Star looked so annoyed at them, for some reason. Liz, Patty and Soul stood there in shock. Tsubaki held Black*Star by the hand. "Why are you two fighting?" I asked, ready to break the two if needed. "I'm defending you." Black*Star informed me. "Now, now, but why are you scaring Crona? It couldn't have been this bad." I tried to keep a soft tone until Maka got back. She'll know what to do. Black*Star Stared at me. "Kid, you better not be defending them." The message was clear. I backed off, conflicted. "I'm sorry, Crona." I whispered.

Crona stood ready, holding Ragnarock. Black Star looked at Tsubaki. "Are you changing?" the answer looked like it twisted his internal organs. "I'm not going to take part in this." She said, disappointment in her voice. "I see." He answered, suddenly running towards Crona. "It's you or me, pink hair!" Crona's wavelength buzzed as they were tossed to the other side of the street, spitting blood. So quickly it ended.

"Stop it!" Tsubaki ran to him, hugging him right before he intended to give the final blow. I couldn't recall ever seeing her so scared.

Black*Star melted into the hug, pluralized. "We... always, hold hands." He said quietly. "That won't change, no matter what they said. I don't care." Tsubaki whispered back. "Just because Crona thinks so, doesn't mean I like you less." I could see a tear threatening to fall down her cheek.

"I never had someone to love me like that, did you know?" Crona's voice sounded peaceful. "I don't know how to deal with that". Tsubaki smiled, picking them up and into another hug. "You will have to learn then."

Black*Star stilled, waiting for Tsubaki to look at him again. She let go of Crona, allowing them to sink back to their knees and give us a full view as she intervened her fingers with Black*Star's. He gazed back at her, blush slowly spreading across his face. He leaned upwards then, crushing their lips together.

Multiple jaws dropped. I could faintly hear Soul sobbing on my right. "You dorks!" Maka cried, running out of McDeath and into a tight hug, that all of us joined eventually. "I don't know how, but I don't care. I'm just glad it happened."

Soul's point of view

We still went to the tux store.

Tsubaki and Black*Star held hands. He looked like a tomato, hugging Crona on the other side in his high state of mind.

"Soon I'll join ya, bro. Just you wait." I whispered.

Just like before, the girls went outside as we boys picked tuxedos. Kid picked a jet black one, which fitted him well. For a moment I filled with jealousy, He looked better than I did with what Maka picked me. And to make things worse, it was about the same style. No, I declared. Kid is a friend, not a rival. Even if he did feed her ice cream.

"Oh come on." I heard a little voice say. "He did more ten that."

I shot back to reality realizing that Kid is rubbing Black*Star's hair, Looking so proud and brotherly. "Oh, right, congrats bro." I added with a grin. "Thank dad mister god here finally made up with Crona." Kid added. Well, it's not like he helped them when Black*Star was about to mess them up. It was probably a show he put on to look good in front of Maka. 'What a fake out', I thought, hurrying to take that back. 'Come on, what happened to "bros before whores"?' I moved uncomfortably. 'But Maka is not a whore, she's an angel.' I breathed deeply, putting on a fake smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys hate me or approve of me? I actually LOVE this part. I would probably collapse if a hot guy will lick my hand like that. and the tsustar! you have no idea how excited I was to write it!


	9. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ohhhhh Things are about to go down yea honey!

Kid's Point Of View

The moment she stepped out of the car, I knew I was doomed.

Maka had a sparkling black dress with dark red pieces of lace attached to it. It was pretty short, matching Maka's usual style of short skirt and long sleeves. Her hair was brought sideways asymmetrically, but I didn't even care for that at the moment. As always, Maka wore no makeup, still looking incredible. Soon after came Soul, in a gray tux that matched his silver hair.

"Good evening, lady Albarn." I took a step towards the two, bowing gentle as if I'm accompanied by a queen. She smiled before answering me. "Do you still think I look that much better as a scythe?" I grinned and nodded, making her redden. "Humph" I offered her my hand. Soul coughed. "Oh, right. Hey Soul, may I borrow the birthday girl?" I asked in a soft tone, not looking away from the beauty holding my hand. "There are people waiting for us inside, you can take your time to congratulate her later." Maka sighed, dropping my hand. "Oh, yea, I bought you something." she turned to Soul. He put a hand in his pocket, pulling out a plastic white rose. He reached her gently, pinning it to her dress.

Maka's Point Of View

"I'm off to the restroom." Soul announced, leaving quickly. I leaned against the wall, bored.

"Hello Maka." His voice caught me off guard, leaving me out of breath. I took a minute before sending him a glare. "Are you having fun?" He asked. I snorted, making him grin back. "I guessed as much. Why are you alone? Did Soul fail to amuse you? I think I saw him giving himself a pep talk in the boy's room." I pulled my shoulders. "It stinks of woman perfume in here. Papa shouldn't have invited all these girls. I'm not even the prettiest or most viewed at the party, and it is my sixteen birthday for death's sake." I gasped as he grabbed my hand, leading through the curtains to the balcony. I faintly remember dropping something, but at the time it was not that important.

"Here, is that better? The air is clear out here." Kid left my hand, leaning his hands on the smooth stone. "Yeah, I.. I just wish papa would care for me more, be there when I need him." I couldn't but feel a bit whiny at the confession.

"Look, Maka, your dad is a nice guy. Only, a nice guy with a problem, like I was. If you try your hardest, I'm sure you could fix him too. Make him care for you like you deserve to be cared for." I blushed and nodded. cold wind twirled in my hair. "I won't drag you back inside, would you like to dance here?" Kid asked. I gave him my hand. "But there's no music." I mentioned.

"To hell with the music, I don't even dance vals, I tango." I grinned at him. "Who are you and where is my gentleman?" He smiled back. "Tango is gentle, follow me."

Liz's Point Of View

"Go getter Kiddo." I whispered. Soul was glued to Maka all night, but now he's gone to the restroom. Maybe if he'll come back to see she is with Kid, he will turn back and join us.

It wasn't so.

Patty squished Crona, making Ragnarock come out and try to beat her off. But Patty, being herself, made it to quiet him down with a punch to the neck. Does Ragnarock even have a neck? Well, she broke SOMETHING. Crona stared at her, suddenly confident. Hmm, I thought. Maybe they aren't this random of a couple as we thought. Until this very moment it didn't look anything close to serious, but if she can beat down this demon sword, it might be a good idea for them to keep close.

Black*Star and Tsu looked so cute together, sneaking peeks at each other and blushing like a pale nerd in a sports class.

"Why won't you go dance, you lovebirds." I picked Black*Star by the back of his tux and Tsu by her small hand. Black*Star tried to set loose, but quickly shut his mouth as Tsubaki smiled and held his hand.

Was I the only one dateless?

I sighed deeply and turned on my hot guy radar. "Liz! Did you see Maka?" Soul looked urged. "Umm... no." I lied. Kid needed his time alone with her, and so did I. "I must find her!" he called, crushing my fantasy. "No! Soul!" I reached for his hand, but he already left. "I want to dance with you.." My eyes got moist. "Sis? What's wrong?" Patty stepped near me. "I'm going home." I decided. "Tsubaki! We're leaving!" Patty shouted. I looked at her with gratitude. "Bye Cro-Chun!" She waved, and then hurried to drag me downstairs and out, back to the mansion. I was lucky to be gifted with such an awesome sister.

Soul's Point Of View

"Maka?" I walked slowly across the ballroom. Strangers, mostly woman, were dancing and laughing in small groups making small talks. It almost felt like home, a quiet mush of polite rambling with only Wes' violin at the background. I spotted something at the edge never the wall. It was the white rose, she must've dropped it. My worried thoughts took over my senses."Where the hell is she?"

Maka's Point Of View

"Maka.." He gazed at me, hesitant. I could feel a strange vibe passing through his soul. "Do you..?" I felt my legs shake when I took a moment to scan him again. He's so cute, scared and hopeful, just like me. At this time I also noted to myself just how attractive Kid was. With his piercing gold glare, he could have had double the fan girls Soul had. That is, if he hadn't pushed them all off and isolated with the Thompsons. No, that's not it. His isolation and cold reactions should have only added to his pluses. The girls were scared by his madness, or at least turned off by it- but now there was no more madness in this angel of death, except one.

It was madness, to fall in love with me.

Soul's Point Of View

"Maka? Did anybody see Maka?" I panicked a little when realizing she wasn't there. "Maybe she's outside at the porch." She must be here somewhere. "Soul!? What is it? Did something happen to my Maka!?" Spirit ran to me, a murderous expression across his face. "I went to the restroom, and when I came back she disappeared, and left this behind." I showed him the white rose. "What are you waiting for then? Let's search for her!" He shouted angrily. "Yea, I'm gonna look outside." I shivered and ran to search. Even at a time like this Maka's papa still scared me.

I opened the heavy curtain leading to the balcony. "Maka-" I started calling her name, losing my voice at the sight in front of me. The snow white rose fell to the ground.

Kid's Point Of View

I pulled back. If Maka was willing to return those feelings, I did not know, so I dared not to kiss her like I wanted so badly. Instead, I summoned a black rose out of my hand, and softly placed it in her hair.

Soul opened the curtain.

"Here you are! Come back inside, your papa and I looked everywhere for you!" It took him a moment before he started rambling in slight panic, sending me a hateful glare. I understood him, from his position it looked so... intimate, and he must be worried for her. If I could only show him how much I love and care for her, wouldn't he stop being so over protective over his best friend?

Soul's Point Of View

"Let's dance!" I called in stress. "Soul, this is a really really bad time." I stiffened, the pain was almost physical. "Come on, only one song." I dragged her to the floor, trying to calm down, but her eyes kept crawling back to Kid. "What the hell were you doing?" I asked. "Nothing, Soul. Really." She said, trying to convince both of us. "It's not like it's your businesses anyway." I closed my eyes. "It is my businesses, I want to be involved. Why did you drop my rose?" She looked so innocent and confused. "It was an accident. I'll never drop a thing like that on purpose. Why does it bug you that much?" She asked. We both quieted down as she finally realized my motives, the feelings I held for her. I leaned down, closer.

"Soul, stop. You're creeping me out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries because Soul was rejected* *cries because Kid is not certain to be accepted* *cries because it is my fault* *cries because i'm garbage! asymmetrical garbage!*
> 
> anyway, did you like the roses?


	10. Kidnapping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To make things clear, I DO NOT hate Soul. This is how I see him.

Soul's Point Of View

The dinners together became quiet. Maka swore to me that she didn't make out with Kid, she was not ready for that mentally. Other pieces of information were all considered a no talk in her book. I didn't know if I should feel relieved by what didn't happen or stressed by what she wouldn't tell me, but I decided to just be grateful for the fact the two didn't seem to get together. If there was something starting, they would have probably completed it by now- but they didn't. Every each day recovered my confidence; there was still hope in sight.

Maybe she's thinking about it, if nothing happened we could still patch up, couldn't we?

Maka's Point Of View

I cried seas. Soul didn't seem to notice, he was too focused in his ego recovery to see I was falling apart. And that just proved my point, no man was pure, they were all monsters.

And Kid?

Kid tried talking to me every time we crossed by, but I always ignored him. He started failing again, gradually returning to symmetry to try and fill his hole. Why did it have to end like this? I couldn't stand the sight of his golden eyes, Looking at me like that. Why me? Why now? why did it have to happen like this? Did I make the right decision? What if I said yes? Should I apologize? Should I keep things the way they are? How can I get back what was lost? Do I want to? What do I even feel for Kid? If I love him, then what am I afraid of? Am I trying to save our friendship? Punishing Myself? Defending? Protecting myself from what happened to mama?

I knew it was a lie, love, but I.. fell for it. Stupid, I thought. Was that it? Purifying us? Trying to save that friendship? Each Question came in a blow. I couldn't face him, not now.

One thing I kept- his ring. I just couldn't bring myself to throw it away, but I couldn't let him, or Soul, for that matter, see it either. Eventually I decided to hang it around my neck, where it went unnoticed by the two.

Kid's Point Of View

Where did I go wrong? Was I too pushy? I never touched her without asking first. She drifted away from me, leaving me to break down alone. What caused this? Did she realize my feelings and got scared? It was my fault. I've gone too fast... no, I was not the only one to blame. The other fault was... Soul's.

I couldn't tell Liz, I didn't want her to deal with us two fighting. She got the important bits on her own anyway- seeing as she refused to talk to Maka. I was so grateful I still had my two sisters with me, Black*Star couldn't see me that much anymore because Tsubaki apparently took Maka's side. I missed him, but I didn't want to act selfishly and stand between the two. Not because of my stupid depression, anyway.

What killed me the most was the sight of Maka breaking down just like I did. I had to help her. After all, love was so much more then kisses. I cared for her, even if she did take down my ring.

I failed my tests, realizing that there was no point. I'm death's son, so It didn't matter to me. Yet, I held myself in place, not returning to my old habits. I don't think Maka realized this either- if I ever lost my sanity, I'd lose all we had left, what she taught me. Love kept me sane, even if it took my happiness.

"I can't go on like this." I decided, running a plan through my head.

Maka's Point Of View

The day was over. I ditched Soul and ran down the DWMA stairs. Why does he keep smiling? Doesn't he realize I will never change my mind? Love was an illusion, and even if it became real, it wouldn't be us, no.

I screamed as I felt a hand grab my waist, quickly flying up with me in its hold. "What the hell?" the hand softly put me on the skateboard. "Are you okay?" the view was terrifying, my stomach turned. "Kid you pervert!" I yelled, causing him to laugh in a tone that made me shiver. "Are you cold?" He asked, helping me sit down on Beelzebub. "Put me down." I said, breathing shallowly. "No" he replied. " .DOWN" I shouted. He sat next to me, covering my shoulders with his jacket. Why is he such a gentleman? A kidnapper, yes, but a gentleman at the same time. "If I'll let you down now you will ran away. Can you promise you'll talk to me?" I remained quiet. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, making me feel a sudden pain in my chest. He was tiered of my games, but still refused to give up. I must find a way of escape. I breathed silently, jumping off in hopes of landing on something soft.

"Maka!" He shouted, flying Beelzebub in top speed and catching me only a few meters away from the ground. "What is the matter with you?" His shocked expression did no effect on me. "I'm taking you somewhere else." He determined, holding me close. My heart pounded so hard I was sure he heard it.

We landed on the ledge of an oasis, a few kilometers away from Death city. "I was so scared." He said. I curled into a ball. "Why do you keep talking to me?" I asked. "I figured you already know, I love you." I fought the urge to spit in disgust. "You're lying." I accused. He nudged a little closer. "Maybe. And maybe not every love story has the same end." I lifted my head. "Where is your mom then? Where are they all? We're all orphans. No love is true. Not the love of a mother, not the love of a lover, not even the love of a friend." I pulled my nose. "There's a difference between leaving and dying, you know." He smiled at me. I hated him for that. "You have friends, don't you? Isn't that all a lie?" I did not reply. "I know love is imagination, but... it is enjoyable. So... do you wanna play pretend?"

Kid's Point Of View

She looked at me with those emeralds of hers, making me fall in love again. "It's been so long.. I don't know how. The entire thing seems childish." She said. I breathed deeply. "I'm childish, huh? I guess you're right. I am kidnapping you after all." She raised an eyebrow as I summoned two tents. "For how long are you planning to keep this going?" I smiled. "For how long are you planning to hate me?" she got up. "Tch". I reached for her hand, happy to feel her fingers fit in mine. "Don't get ahead of yourself." She said, pulling out her pigtails with her other hand.

"You know, I can always call your father using water." She looked at me as we set dinner near the oasis. It held the shape of a cave, and looked as clear as crystal. "I don't see the problem; after all, he did encourage me to do this." Her eyes opened widely. "You're kidding, right?" I shook my head. "He said I should 'Follow your reaper instincts and heart'." Maka laughed at the silly voice I made, accurately mimicking my father. Yea, that was a part of me nobody else should know of. Maka suddenly stopped laughing, frozen as she realized her position. "Well then, papa." I blinked at her. "He was sent to Amsterdam to kill a witch. I don't think he'll answer." She shivered, thinking on whatever her dad could be doing in Amsterdam. "Soul, Stein, anybody!" I looked sadly upon her. "Do you really hate me so much?" I didn't want her to feel raped; it was supposed to be romantic. "I told you I don't know how to play this game, nor do I approve of it." I sighed, staring right into her eyes. "Even if it makes me happy?" I saw the green color darken, assuring me she indeed, loved me back. She just needed to realize it too.


	11. Maybe I'll Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this is my favorite part so far. I need some time to write more chapters, hopefully longer ons..? what do you think? Please do comment, I love getting those!

Maka's Point Of View

The screaming was unbearable. I saw couples, kissing couples everywhere, but their kisses weren't gentle like the ones in the books. The girl screamed, having her soul sucked out by the kiss. The boy reached for her corpse, tearing her chest apart and ripping the heart out. "Maka... don't trust him..." The voice warned me. "Mama!" I shouted, running in the darkness. "At the end, you're alone, all alone." A whisper passed through the darkness as I fell, and I was alone. The landing was ruff. I sat up, trying to see in the pitch blackness. "Mama..." I felt something wet streaming down my cheeks. "I trusted you... you left me."

Evil laughter echoed as the lights were turned on. Those weren't tears; they were drool, the drool from the mouth of the monster. "Who can you trust?" the pale monster asked, looking at me with two red eyes. He quickly changed form into the shape of Soul. "Your best friend lied. He never was your friend. Just another man, after your body." He stepped towards me, violently grabbing my waist and leaning to kiss me. I could feel his other hand sneaking under my shirt and trying to rip off the ring I got from Kid. "Stop!" I shouted. "Soul-".

"Beast." A rock hit the monster's head. "Leave her alone!" a voice shouted. Soul ran away, leaving me to shiver, alone once more. "No! Soul! Don't leave me..." I was scared of the dark, so scared I would suffer his touch. I raised my hand, feeling the smooth silver under my fingers. "You don't have to keep it, you know." said the same voice as before. A white skull was the only thing that shone in the darkness. A door opened, it was a flowery field.

Kid's Point Of View

Maka stepped through the door. "Do you like it?" I asked. "Where are we?" Her eyes were red of tears. "This is my dream. I chose to share it with you using the connection between our souls." She sat down, hands feeling the grass. "It's not at the same level." She sounded surprised. I nodded. "But isn't it beautiful?" She looked up to the sky, blinded by the light of the sun.

"If it wasn't for your Gregory soul you would've gone mad by those dreams long ago. Why didn't you tell anyone?" My tone came out way more aggressive than I intended. "You would think that I'm a freak, maybe you do right now." I denied the option right away. "I don't think you're a freak. The only thing odd about you is how beautiful and kind your soul is after all of that, honestly." She smiled at me. "Hey, Kid, may I stay here? I don't wanna go back just yet." I nodded. "Sure. Stay here for as long as you'll need. Just don't forget to call me when you decide to kill those Kishins in there." She rolled on her stomach as I sat down beside her. "Kishins? In my dreams?" She asked. "Monsters, men, whatever you call them. Your job is to slay them, just like slaying a kishin. Clear your mind and you will sleep tight." Her eyes sparkled. You will show me?" I laughed at her silly question. "Of course I will."

Maka changed into a scythe. I walked into the darkness, taking careful steps. "Why is it so dark in here?" I asked, already guessing the answer. "I can't see in the dark, they can't see me." My breath deepened. "Every element in a dream resembles something. This darkness is ignorance." I felt shock flowing through the connection. "I'm not trying to insult you. The first thing we need is light." She almost fainted as I summoned a fireball. "It's not as strong as it would be with Liz and Patty's help, but this is a dream, so it is stronger than it's supposed to be. Yes," I answered before she asked. "This is what we use for ammo. Hopefully with this we'll make a moon." I told her. "A moon?" She asked. I smiled and threw the fireball into the sky, where it crashed to many tiny pieces, one bigger then all of the rest. "Tsuki" She read the message made with stars. "Oh my god, kid, its gorgeous." the moon spread light on a big cliff near the sea. "I kept on running in circles, I can see it now. Always falling off the edge and climbing back. That's what hurt me so much." I nodded. "You chose to close your eyes so you won't see the monsters, but all you got from that was a circle, and some bruises. Now you'll be able to advance." She smiled and changed into human form. "Be careful, there are still monsters around. We'll be waking up soon, though." she nodded.

Soul's Point Of View

Maka and kid were missing.

Nobody asked questions, Black*Star acted innocent and Patty did not talk to me. Tsubaki was always weaker, but she was loyal to Black*Star. I never thought my best friend will turn like this. Liz, on the other hand, agreed to talk to me, depending on the subject.

Stein passed their names without a notice. Was he a part of it? Why didn't he care? Did Shinigami-sama know? Probably did. So why did no one explain?

"Liz! psst! Liz!" I called the beautiful pistol, trying to get her attention. Her blue eyes flashed at me. "Don't worry, they are coming back today. I talked with kiddo thorugh the mirror-" The stopped herself before saying anything else. "They were together?" I whispered furiously. She turned back to Stein. "It was a mission by Stein. They had to go." She explained. [It wasn't a lie, after all. they were fixing Maka's problem.] "He told me to calm you the eff down." I breathed deeply. So they didn't run away to wed or make out. They were together, but Maka wasn't "ready" for those, according to herself. It comforted me, for the most part.

Maka's Point Of View

"Breakfast!" Kid acted so painfully cheerful, and he wasn't even a morning person. "I talked with Liz through the mirror, told her to calm everybody down, especially your weapon." I put my hand on my forehead. Tonight was the best sleep I had in years, but it crushed me completely. I didn't even wake up before noon. 'Maybe it's because you normally hate sleeping. Tonight there were fewer nightmares so you weren't so eager to wake.' A little voice of reason offered in my head. ...Or maybe it was the sky Kid made. To think, he really would give her the moon... The situation was almost poetic. "Hmm..." I replied. "Maka? Were you listening? I said I spoke to Liz." I shook my head. "Hum? Oh, okay. Did she say anything about Soul?" He sighed. "He's in quite a panic, thinking I kidnapped and raped you with the help of my father's evil network... [Even though I'm pretty sure he's a part of that network...] The guy's got problems." I took a bite in the pancake, immediately choking as I realized, we are in a desert. Eating pancakes. "Pancakes?!" I asked. Of course I wanted to know more about Soul, but right now I was more bothered by the food in my mouth. "Oh, that? I flew to Death city and picked it up so you can eat it here and won't starve at the flight home." I looked at him, stunned. "Let me get this straight, You flew all the way to Death city, something you knew you were going to do anyway, bought fresh pancakes and came back, all so I won't have to wait?" My stomach felt funny as he nodded. "That is so sweet of you." I fought the sudden attraction I felt for him. Most of the time it was under control, but after something like that I needed a huge amount of self-discipline to only not jump him and cuddle to oblivion. But that will only make me like papa, wouldn't it? I must control myself.

"Let's go." He tapped his fingers on the tents, sucking them back into his hand. "Yea." I reply. Kid always made it to surprise me. I climbed on Beelzebub behind him. "Hold on tight!" he warned. I put my hands around his waist. "You know Kid; I think I'll reconsider playing." He grinned, taking off.

Maybe I will.

Soul's Point Of View

"For the last flipping time Soul, it's none of your businesses. I might be your roommate and partner, but one more question and I swear, I'm moving in with Crona." I swallowed hard, seeing as she looked dead serious. Never mind, I got the answers I wanted: It was a mission, she didn't leave by own will, kid didn't rape her and she wasn't in love with neither of us. My eye jumped down to her hand. Good, the ring wasn't there. Rather, it didn't come back.

The only downside was their repaired friendship. Well, I felt guilty on seeing it this way, but the jealousy was too strong for me to ignore. I don't know how, but he got her to speak with him again- I didn't even know what brought her to shut him out in the first place, and that simply ate me slowly.

Liz acted strange lately; she wasn't her normal cool self. On the one hand she was nicer to Maka, on the other hand not as happy and confident. Once again, I felt I was to blame.


	12. Sports

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part is not as cute as the last one in my opinion, but it has much more drama and stronger Kima. Hope you'll like it!

kid's Point Of View

I looked at her, leaning my head on the writing surface. As if he noticed my stare, Soul turned around. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep. Unfortunately I tricked the wrong person. "Death The Kid." Stein called. "My apology for disturbing your beauty sleep, but I think the lesson is a little more important. I opened my eyes. "I'm sorry, professor. Would you like me to come and demonstrate a dissection to make it up?" Stein stared at me. "Yea, that would do." I could see suspicion in his eyes, His students NEVER volunteered, but I needed to pass Soul's grade for my sanity's sake. I forced myself to grin, picking up the knife. Today we dissected a bat. It was so cute, I really felt sorry for it. "Don't worry; I'll make sure you won't feel a thing." I promised the little guy, injecting him the sleeping drug through a small needle. He squeaked at me. "I really feel wrong doing this. Is it absolutely necessary? Why won't we just read about it or watch a video?" Stein eyed me. I sighed and dissected in silence.

"Are you okay?" Maka came down when the bell rang. "Yea, I'm fine. Thank you for your concern." She looked at me with her deep green eyes. "Kid Death, are you lying to me? You were this close to passing out when its lungs touched your hand. Why did you even volunteer?" I shivered, remembering the little heart frozen in the middle of the body. "Well, maybe I'm not that okay. But I'll live, don't worry about it." She hummed, grabbing and squeezing my hand. "If you're ever scared, tell me, okay? I owe you this much." I smiled at her. From across the classroom, a red eyed scythe sent me a deadly stare.

Maka's Point Of View

Sports class, rather, meister training. Naigus whistled. "Good job! At this rate we'll definitely beat the weapons, and for the fifteenth time in a row!" I landed on my legs. Since the DWMA wasn't a normal school, girls and boys weren't separated. Instead, we were split into meisters and weapons, led by Naigus and Sid which already had a bet going. After all, the grand competitions were in just two weeks, and we meisters had a reputation to keep.

"Since you all do great in ground fights, we will now switch to flexibility practice." Black*Star looked annoyed. "Why not physical practice? I rather do some pushups then stretch." Kid looked at him with amusement. Since we have recovered our friendship Tsubaki allowed Black*Star to hang out more with Kid. He seemed to be very happy about it, almost as happy as he is to talk to me. "What?! The great Black*Star can't do a split?" Black*Star blushed at his tease. "Split is for girls." Now was my turn to blush. I didn't know how to do it either.

"Kid? Can you please come here to demonstrate?" Naigus called. Kid pulled his shoulders and stood beside her. He proceeded to copy every position she ordered, including some very difficult poses. My face changed colors in top speed- red at first and then so pale I couldn't think properly. He was so freaking flexible. "Tsubaki will have a hard time this year..." I heard Black*Star whispering.

"Wait! Let me try this one!" He called, determined to beat Kid. "I bet ya ten bucks he'll cry out of pain later." Kim nudged me. "You want those now or later?" I asked in sarcasm. It was obvious he will. I froze in place as I realized a crowd of girls stuck around to watch the two. One girl stepped in to talk to Kid. I focused, listening carefully. "…Tutoring me?" My mouth dropped. "That whor-" I was about to burst out at them when Kim laughed. I blushed, realizing I probably looked like a complete fool with my fists clutched and teeth gritted. Kid sent me a questioning look, making me blush even deeper. His face turned serious at my distress. "Excuse me," He talked over the multiple girls that tried getting his attention. I watched him as he pushed them gently out of his way. "Are you okay?" He asked. I was too shocked to answer. "Are they bothering you?" He asked. I nodded, allowing him to lead me back to where Black*Star was, holding my hand possessively.

Black*Star practically fainted; I think he ripped a muscle. "Okay scatter up people! Nothing to see here!" Kim chased away the shocked girls. "How did tiny-tits... two at once... rumor has it..." My ear caught some of the conversations. My head pounded. "Thank you, Kim." Kid said, obviously hinting her to leave herself. "Mph. Pay me back later, green eyes." I nodded slowly. At last, the three of us were left alone. Make that two- Black*Star didn't look like waking up soon. "I don't get it." I dropped on my back near his paralyzed body. Kid copied me. "There isn't much to get. Cheap girls are everywhere, aren't they?" I turned my head to him. "That's not it. Those girls, they said something about me that I definitely didn't need to hear." He moved closer, slowly putting his arm around me. It felt warm.

"Be who you are and say what you feel, because those who mind don't matter, and those who matter don't mind. Doctor Soos said that. A brilliant man. Whatever they said, it's irrelevant, so don't get too bothered." I smiled, snuggling him. "What now? Those girls will definitely spread the word. If not because they're jealous, then because you're a Shinigami and fun to gossip about." His eyes rolled to me. "Is that so?" I blushed. "Doesn't matter, I'm fine with it. It's part of being who I am." I looked at him in surprise. "I disagree. Rumors are bad, especially for us. After all, we're on a tight line, remember?" It took him less than a second to catch my drift. "Oh death. Soul is going to be upset." he realized, considering out options.

"We can try to deny everything, but I don't see a point in lying. I also believe Soul won't be mad if we told him first hand. It's not like I kissed you, right? We just held hands." Kid thought out load. I started to get uncomfortable. Kid noticed, starting to nibble on his lip. "Listen, I'm sorry. It's my fault, I know, you have the right to slap me if you want to." I raised my eyes to his, falling in love once again with the bright yellow looking back at me. "It will make more sense to kiss you." I froze, realizing what I've just said. Kid blushed. "D-Do you want to kiss me?" He asked, trying to remain calm. His blush deepened as I nodded slowly.

We sat up, staring at each other. He reached in slowly, much slower than Soul. I tucked his shirt, closing the distance.

It was sweet, more than I ever thought it could. I never would have imagined my first kiss being so soft, if at all. More than anything it just felt right, as if we finally found our place in each other's arms. I could almost see the pieces, falling into place with a click, creating a new picture of happiness where loneliness once was. Our souls danced, cheering on us as the kiss deepened, and I found myself wondering why I was ever against it in the first place. I smiled into it, tightening my grab on his shirt as his hands made their way around my waist. Death, I love him. I never want to leave.

"Wha-" Black*Star got up, only to get thrown back again, blood sprinkling out of his nose. "Oh my god."

Kid's Point Of View

"We're sorry Black*Star." I tried not to burst out laughing. It was bad enough that I had this Idiotic Smile stuck on for who knows how long. No matter what I tried doing, it always came back. "Yea yea, just... next time warn me first, will ya?" I closed my eyes in happiness and kissed Maka's hand. "Hey! Are you ignoring me?!" He shouted, but I knew he was happy for us. "Umm... Black*Star, can you please keep it a secret for just a couple of days? We need to take care of Soul first, as well as some other... redhead. There will be rumors, but they only consist of the first part." He rolled his eyes. "You don't have to explain it to me; I am a god, after all." I raised a finger, immediately putting it down again. "Fine. Thank you." Maka nodded in agreement. "Maka..." Black*Star added a moment before we went back outside. "Hum?" she asked. "I'm happy for you. Kid is a good guy." I smiled as she nodded. "Shut up." She hissed at me as I tried to contain my laughter.

Soul's Point Of View

"Are they dating?!" The class continued, boring as ever. "She was so red..."

I yawned. The girls behind me gossiped loudly. "So cute. But what about Soul?" I raised my head at my name. "Who cares? Kid is hotter." My eyes widened. Really? How uncool, I was right there as well. "Excuse me, please, what the EFF are you talking about?" the girls froze. "I told you." A shorter one whispered. I fought the urge to punch her. Hitting girls isn't cool. "Now. Explain." I demanded. The girls exchanged looks. "Kid and Maka hit it on." The fatter one explained. My jaw dropped. "No, no, I'm sorry, she got it mixed up. I was there. They only held hands." a taller one hurried to explain. "But the girls, she got all jealous and-" her eyes widened under the glare the tall girl sent her. "Can you please start over? With details, big ones or small ones, I wanna hear it all."


	13. Facing Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I change POV why way wayyyy to often. sorry for that.

Maka's Point Of View

I hummed to myself. Kid wanted to walk me home, but I told him off. We didn't need any more rumors around, and it was light out, there was no possible excuse for him to come. I started to believe he really loved me, too.

"Oi, Maka, I heard the sweetest piece of information today." Soul greeted me home. The meister training started for the EAT meisters at the same time it did for the NOT meisters, and lasted until after school. The NOT students joined the EAT weapons for Stein's class after one hour, so I knew it was more than likely he already heard it all.

I sighed. "I know. Do you want to hear it from me?" He looked pissed off. "I heard In the middle of stretching you started freaking out over how hot Kid was, and Kid hugged you and held your hand. It didn't sound as if you weren't 'ready'." I breathed deeply. "That is NOT what happened." he stared at me seriously. "Well, we were stretching, and Kid demonstrated, he is, like, made out of rubber, for your information. And of course Black*Star challenged him, and got a crowd for it. And then I kinda freaked out, because it looked so complicated and I'm not half flexible, you know. Kid saw I was stressed, so he called Black*Star off and ran to me. To ask me if I was okay- and he might've held my hand in the process." Soul released the breath he held. "You say it like it's nothing." there was still anger in his voice, but I could see he was relieved. Time to drop the bomb.

"I kissed him." I announced. "Fuck what?!" He shouted. "It was after everybody scattered. I was the one who kissed him, okay? It's not his fault." Soul looked like I just hit him with a frying pan. "What happened to 'I'm not ready'?" He was right, after all, that was my excuse when he asked me. "I wasn't ready until now." I replied. That was the truth. If you'd ask the girl I was this very morning, I had no feelings towards Kid. No, that is a lie, I had feelings, but I denied them to a level. Kid brought me the moon, and my ignorance has slowly fallen. Today I stopped holding back, even if I knew we were lying to ourselves. It was like he said, an enjoyable lie, and I wasn't such an honest person anyway.

Soul ran to his room, slamming the door.

Kid's Point Of View

"Hey." She opened the door, as beautiful as ever. "How are you?" our foreheads touched. "Kid... Soul is in his room, he said he won't go out until we end this prank we're pulling on him." I saddened. "Soul! Come out, we can't talk to you through a door." I was stunned to hear his door open. Soul ran to me, fist clinched and ready. I caught it, not even blinking to the childish reaction. "Come on Soul we can talk about this." I tried calming him down. "Or I can cut you to pieces!" he shouted, turning his hand to a scythe. "SOUL! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER THIS INSTANT!" Maka stood between us, blocking his black and red blade with hers, stronger, colored black and white. "You lied to me!" he accused. "...And what if? She doesn't owe you a thing." I protected her, keeping my poker face. "She owes me an explanation!" he replied. "I wanna know why while I waited for her like an idiot she went ahead and smothered you." I blushed a little.

"I did NOT!" She shouted. "Do you have an idea how long it took me to accept this?! What I was going through? You know what forget that. If you really want to know, take now for example- while you screamed your head off, he tried to reason. He stayed cool." Soul looked like she slapped him. "Kid also never hurt me like you did, which explains why you come in my nightmares and he doesn't." I opened my mouth. "Maka..." I hugged her from behind. "You had a nightmare?" Soul asked, surprised. "I had a nightmare every night since a couple of weeks ago at the party." She bit her lip. I kissed her head. "Not now." she warned. I backed off, not offended by the obviously stressed Maka.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." He apologized. "It's too late for that, Soul. Ever since I shot you down you didn't even speak to me normally. I'm a living person, you know." he looked at us like a scolded puppy. "Of course you wouldn't approve of something that makes me happy, why would you? No 'I'm happy for you', no 'do what your heart tells you to', only you and your stupid needs! Who cares about Maka, it's not like she has feelings." His eyes blurred. "And how is he any better? You told me you shouldn't trust man because they're all the same." Soul said, looking at me. "I don't know, Maybe he's an exception. He's not human, either way." I hid a grin. Maka's eyes were filled with bright fire, it was an astonishing sight.

"I'm sorry." Soul said in a cracked voice. "I went too overboard with this. I don't want you to feel like I'm using you." Maka tapped her fingers on the wall. "And?" She said in s blank tone. "And... I'm sorry for trying to kill you, Kid. I know if it was the other way around you would never act like I did." I nodded. "I can't tell you I'm sorry for what I've done, but I truly hope one day you will forgive me so we can become friends again." I raised my hand, formally shaking his. He looked at me, trying to pick up any signs of it being a joke. There weren't any.

"Good job facing Soul up there." I complimented Maka on our flight to the mansion. "It might be a good idea for you to sleep over, give Soul the time to pull himself together." we agreed in silence. We stepped inside. "Are we going-" Maka looked terrified as her mind remembered what most couples do at sleepovers. "I'm not a perv, Maka. You can sleep in your own room if you want to." It's been a long time since the room we built her got used. "Right, the guest room." she insisted to call it that way, even though she was the only one to ever use it. We even colored it green, like her eyes, she had clothes in the closet and the walls were filled with motivational posters. If we got guests, they would rather sleep in the living room, and not in the queen sized soft bed. Maka was a different story, back in the day she almost lived here. "Why won't we just build her a room?" Liz was sarcastic, but a day later she helped dying the walls.

"Besides, they don't know." I added. "If Liz walked in to wake me up, and saw you here... it would just be plain awkward." She hummed in agreement. "Well then, good night." I was about to turn when she ran in front of me and gave me a chaste kiss. "Will you come back in my dream tonight?" Her eyes were filled with hope, excitement and expectation. "As if I would ever say no to you, Angel." She blushed furiously. "I... never got Soul to call me that." I smiled and kissed her again. "It fits you, your beautiful soul. Either you're an angel or a goddess. But I'm not Black*Star, now, am I?" She pushed her head under my chin. "No, you're nothing like him, nothing like them. I love you." I tightened the hug. "I love you too."

She was still wearing the ring; I could feel it between us.

Maka's Point Of View

"Good morning" Kid smiled at me. Tonight we had a most wonderful dream- we built a shack on the beach. It was made from wood tied together in strings of commitment, and decorated beautifully. I remembered sitting on the sand, threading seashells to hang in the doorway. Kid would sit next to me and put his arm around my shoulder. "Everything you make is so beautiful, like you are." I would smile and lean on him. "I love you."

"Goo mwnig" Patty mumbled while chewing her lucky charms. "No giraffe shaped pancake today?" I asked her. "We ran out of sugar." Liz replied. "Maka? Eggs?" she asked, reaching for the stove. "Umm, maybe I should cook." Kid hurried to suggest. Liz was terrible in the kitchen, but she always turned out to be the one who makes the food. Hell, she was still better than the other two. "Since when can you cook?" Liz asked, surprised. "I always knew how to, I just preferred to do it in a symmetrical order." I leaned on the wall; this is going to be interesting. "Kid, you can't even make popcorn. How can I trust you with breakfast?" Liz asked, rolling her eyes. "Come on Liz, give him a shot." She turned her eyes to me. "Well, whatever. But burn one more thing and I swear-" Kid sighed and turned to the gas.

Who knew he could cook so well?

Soul's Point Of View

Morning. Blair licked my neck. "Can you not?" I pushed her away, hiding my nose bleed. "Maka? Is breakfast ready yet?" I asked, still tiered. "Nya, Maka is with Kid-kun." Blair reminded me. The memories of yesterday hit me like a flying dishwasher to the head. "Not cool." I pulled my nose. "Today is gonna be a mess."

I got up, barely moving my feet, and changed into my everyday clothes. I didn't even bother to brush my hair, nor put on the headband. Maka is probably eating with Kid right now, maybe kissing him and who knows. She spent the night, didn't she? I felt too depressed to eat. I hate Kid, I hate him so much. Why did he have to fall for Maka?

Well, that part was obvious. Maka was Strong and confident, yet sometimes soft and shy. So motherly yet childish, she was funny and pretty and... Taken, by Kid. I cursed in silence.

Kid's Point Of View

We flew on Beelzebub, on our way to school. Maka held on to me, trying not to make the sisters more suspicious then they already were. I focused my sight, Soul was right below us, and he looked devastated.

"Death the Kid and Maka Albarn, please resort to the death room." the charting system was as loud as ever. Maka blushed. "It seems father has something to discuss with us." I said, ignoring the weird looks we got from the other students. It wasn't long before we stepped inside the office.

"Nicely done, Kiddo. It seems you made it." I smiled at my dad. Maka hid her face in her hair. "Now now, don't be shy, I'm not mad at you. After all, you only brought happiness to us reapers. But! That is not what I wanted to talk to you about." I looked at him with wonder. Stein entered the death room. "You two... have finished your task."

Maka's Point Of View

"What do you mean we finished? What about me?" I asked. "Well, as a girl with trust problems, I think dating someone is more than enough change." I opened my mouth. "Is this what you were after all along?" Kid looked at me with surprise. "Of course not!" I glared at him. "Well, let's look at it logically, if I was only after the grade, I wouldn't bother convincing you otherwise right now." I took in a deep breath. "Fair enough." I hated the way Kid made my anger look stupid, even though it was certainly stupid. On the other hand, it was rather effective, and if things were any different I would have felt much worse. Kid dealt with me perfectly.

"Oh, and, assuming you are looking for him, Spirit will be here by tomorrow." Lord Death called after us, waving with a big white glove.

Kid's Point Of View

"Hey Kid?" Maka sat on the yellow sand. Her hair was down, twirling in some breeze and her chest was held in a black cut top. Her shoulders were covered in the black cloak I gave her so she wouldn't get cold. The bottom part of her body was covered with nothing but a pair of shorts, but that was not where my eyes traveled whenever I looked at her, not to her chest either- I wasn't that kind of guy. What caught my eye was her finger, on which she wore the silver ring. Her entire appearance made a huge impression on me- we were inside her subconscious, and that is how she saw herself. Not too flashy, not too fancy, just her simple being, and yet so wild and beautiful. I was given the cloak, a black T-shirt and long black pants.

It was the third night we spent in her dreams, it was always night. We assumed it was her constant awareness to the fact she was dreaming, and outside it was night as well. What a down to earth mind, I thought. Maka was definitely spatial.

"Yes?" I asked, enchanted by the smooth voice of my stunning partner. "Tomorrow you will speak to my dad, right?" I nodded. As much as Spirit cared for Maka, I did too. I was scared, yes, but the thing that scared me wasn't Spirit himself- it was his disapproval. I must get him to like, respect and trust me as he was my future employee and maybe father in law.

"Why a beach?" I spoke randomly. "I think this sea resemble my tears." I looked at her, interested. "It is so near to the cliffs, but even at its highest tide it can't flood them- it can't spill out. It's a sea, but I can hold it. I've been through enough to learn not to cry." I looked at her. Maka was the kind of girl who never cried, and now I knew why. I could only feel grateful for her choice to share it with me. "Maka, do you know how cliffs are made?" There was almost nothing the brilliant girl did not know, so I was surprised when she gave back a 'no'.

"Cliffs are a part of the land. When water touch them, they melt, or turns into mud. The bottom part is swapped away with the water, and the top falls right after. This sea has obviously taken some bites of the cliff, even if it hadn't flooded it yet." She lowered her eyes sadly. I hurried to comfort her. "Don't be sad, that is how things work. Nature made us able to shed tears, just like she let the sea eat the cliffs. Besides, it doesn't change a thing." She looked up again. "They are the same cliffs as before." I held her hand as we shared a smile. "Right as always, aren't you?" she said, before pulling me into a long kiss. I'm never getting used to that.

Maka's Point Of View

He is the one.

Of course, it took me a long time to convince myself there could be "A one", but if there was, it would be Kid, no doubt at all. He could tell me incredibly sad things and go through devastatingly hard moments with me, then cure it all with few words and a kiss. He was a great kisser.

I kept telling him I loved him, and he answered the same. By now I knew it was the truth. But the big question remained; will it last?


	14. Liz

Soul's Point Of View

I was late, so very late.

"Right on time, as always." Liz laughed as I sat next to her. As of now she was my only friend, and besides- it annoyed Kid. "Obviously I intended to skip the boring part." she rolled her eyes. "How is your session with Ox coming along?" I blinked a couple of times. "we hadn't really meet up more than once. I don't think Black*Star and Crona did, either." Her lips formed into a silent O. "Why? Have you gotten anywhere with yours?" She nodded. "Kim and I made a bet, First one who breaks takes the other to the mall for a day, expenses included." I raised an eyebrow. "With Kim? Cool. What's your thing?" I asked. "Oh, that. I'm kinda, that's embarrassing.. you know, scary, creepy things with too many legs or, just, ghosts and.. monsters... umm, I get... scared.. too easily. I also get mad way too often but that's mostly Patty's fault. Ever since Kid started working with Maka he doesn't annoy me as much! I just need him to stay quiet until Kim brakes. I won't tell you her problem though, it's her businesses." I leaned my chin on my hand. "Maka really did him good, didn't she?" Liz's eyes fell to the floor. "About that... Soul, you two aren't hooking up or something, are you? I know it's none of my businesses, but-" I chuckled, Causing her to pause. Stein stabbed the desk with his knife, glaring at me for a moment before moving on.

"Of course were not! She's-" I stopped myself, realizing on the last second that she didn't know about them. The temptation was there, of course, but Maka was still my friend, and so was Kid, once. I couldn't betray them; it was an uncool thing to do. I hurried to change the subject. "So, there's that movie that is currently at every cinema, 'Planet Red' I think they called it, something about aliens and some random shit. Not too scary," I quickly added. "I heard about it too! Sounds like a nice film. Are you planning on going?" I pulled my shoulders. "Maka used to watch a lot of movies with me, but lately she ditches me for Kid so I'm not sure. Do you wanna go together?" Liz stared at me, stunned. "L- Like, a date?" I leaned back. "Kinda, I guess." I immediately felt Kid and Maka's eyes on me. "Actually, yes. A date." I declared, angry at the two of them for judging me like that. They had no right. "C-Cool! When will you pick me up?" She asked. Too late, I realized she was taking this seriously. "Seven?" I threw a random time. "Okay. Soul? Is everything alright?" Oh god, I just asked Liz out. What's wrong with me? "Yea, it's just... excitement." Oh my god. She smiled, getting up as Stein dismissed us of class.

Kid's Point Of View

I entered the death room. "Hey Kiddo! What a nice surprise." My dad greeted me. "Hello father. Is Spirit back from Amsterdam?" I asked, nervous. Maka wanted to come too, but that was a thing I needed to do on my own. My dad quickly picked up my intentions. "Oh, yes. He should be here any moment." I sighed and sat near him. "You two are adorable, by the way." He added, making me blush slightly. "But it is quite dangerous. You might accidentally kill her." I turned to him, shocked. "What?" I shouted. Father pulled his shoulders. "You know, god and human, tragic romance... all of these. You might be too much for her to handle." My eye twitched. "Couldn't you tell me that earlier? As in, before I started dating her?" He didn't look too bothered. "I don't think you're there yet. Kisses are fine, so don't worry- the problem lays in the more.. forceful, things." I blushed even harder. "When you'll get there, if you'll get there, she will have to become a Shinigami too." I stared at him. Sometimes he was so... insensitive.

"How do you make someone a Shinigami?" I asked, immediately blushing as I realized what I asked him. "It's easy, actually. You just need to link your soul selves before you link your solid selves. For example, get into her dream and make her eat your fingernail." He raised a finger to shut me up before I shouted. "Disgusting, but effective. You just need to make sure her soul consumed a piece of your soul. Of course, there are much nicer ways of giving her yourself."

That went too far.

"Come on kid, how else did you think it could work?" I sighed. Splitting my soul... that is, splitting to pieces while in a dream. The second part, mushing a Shinigami soul piece into Maka's soul… dad was right, that did make sense. But there was another problem. "If Maka will become a Shinigami, she will live for as long we do." I reasoned. "That is correct." he assured me. "There must be another way. What if she'll become a death scythe?" I asked. "Oh, well, I don't know. I never tried it. Are you willing to bet on that?" I bit my lip. "I would never bet on Maka's life." I determined. I guess we'll have to deal with only cuddles for now.

"Hell no you won't. Would you mind explaining me what brought you to this subject?" Spirit stood at the door. "Pretend I'm not here." Dad walked up to Spirit and took the soul from his hand. I took a real deep breath and straighten my eyes to his. "Hello Spirit. Please sit down; I need to talk to you about Maka." He sat on the chair I summoned, looking at me carefully. "Sir, from all the death scythes, you are the one I appreciate the most. You are a truly hard worker, and a great dad. Maka thinks so, too." I felt nauseous at the tremendous lie. "Which is why your approval is so important, to both of us." Spirit crossed his arms. "Get to the point, Kid." I clutched my fists. "I would like to date Maka, sir." Spirit looked at me, stunned.

"Ugh, Sure, go ahead." my jaw dropped. "Better than that weapon of hers. A Shinigami, huh? You'll treat her well. It's not like she will listen to me anyway." I jumped forward, giving Spirit a crushing hug. "I still don't like you." He mentioned. I smiled, running out to tell Maka.

Kid's Point Of View

"I can't believe papa agreed so easily." Maka laughed into the kiss. I picked her up by the waist and spin her in the air. It was then we both realized we were still at school. Random students roamed the hall, staring rudely as they went out of their way so to not bump into us. "Well then, let's go tell everyone. We just kissed in public, after all."

"I already knew." Black*Star pulled his shoulders. Liz turned to him. "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US? GOD DAMN IT YOU GUYS!" She shouted. "Pick me up Sunday, two o'clock." Kim said, passing by. Liz almost ripped her hair out. "SERIOUSLY, IF I WASN'T SO HAPPY I WOULD KILL YOU ASSHOLES. REALLY, FUCK YOU." I laughed, gently kissing Maka's cheek. Black*Star twitched, quickly grabbing Tsubaki to a kiss of their own. "Do you have cute nicknames?" Patty asked. "He calls me his angel." Maka announced proudly. "Ha! Your angel is nothing compared to my goddess!" I smiled at him. "I thought about it, but I think angel is more suitable for such a pure and beautiful girl like Maka." She blushed. "Really, you two are too cute." Liz informed us. "Oh, and Maka, You better treat my bro here well." I smiled awkwardly. Soul stood at the back, staring at the floor.

"Hey Soul! What about a hug to your best friend? She's in love." Black*Star asked. Tsubaki, being the more sensitive one in the group, squished his hand as a warning. Seriously, she thought. It was obvious that something was off about Soul.

"Oh, he knew too." I informed the others. Liz smiled, rolling her eyes. "So that's why. I feel so stupid that I missed it." Soul took in a deep breath and stepped in the circle of friends, next to Liz. "You're not stupid; they are just two sneaky bastards." I raised my hand to rub the back of my neck. Maka laughed uncomfortably. "Well, Class is starting soon, the cafeteria is somewhat far away and you two must be hungry, so I guess we'll see you later?" Once again, it was Tsubaki who rescued us of our awkward situation. I nodded in relief.

"Tsubaki is awesome." I shared my thoughts with Maka. "And why is that? Should I get jealous?" I grinned back at her. "There isn't a girl awesome enough to make you jealous. Tsubaki is just... very helpful. Today, for example." She blushed at my compliment. "Why are you so incredible?" She asked in a serious voice. "Who knows, maybe just another Shinigami characteristic." She rolled her eyes. "Or maybe it's you and how incredible YOU are. I simply have to match your pace." I whispered the second part in her ear. "Maka... CHOP!" I held on to my head to stop the bleeding. "No creepy whispering! It makes my face hurt from all the blushing."

Soul's Point Of View

I stood in front of the mansion, hardly holding back from pacing back and forth. Who'd think I ever came back here?

I nearly chickened out, going right back to the safety of my apartment. What if Maka opened up? What if Kid did? How did I end up in this position? A date? With Liz? Who am I to even ask her out? But she said yes, didn't she? Does that mean she's into me? I'm so confused.

"Umm... hi." I released my held breath, only to choke on the sight of how beautiful she was.

Liz wore a long red shirt with a black jacket and black skinny jeans. Her hair was brought sideways and she wasn't wearing her hat. "Oh, wow. Hi Liz." She blushed. "You look pretty good yourself. Let's go." I nodded and threw her one of my two helmets. "My hair is so gonna be ruined." She sighed, but her face said otherwise. I sat on the motorcycle and waited for her to join me. It was weird, all of these years I drove with Maka got me used to her touch, but Liz was different, warmer, she wasn't just holding on to my chest, she was hugging me- and I liked it.

The movie was great. Liz pretty much laughed in just the same parts as I did. No ugly stares for laughing at dirty jokes, no sudden laughter in the lame parts only Maka could get. There were parts where she stole all the popcorn to herself, others where she got bored and started throwing pieces at me, making amazed little noises as I caught them in my mouth.

Then came the scary part. It wasn't that scary, it only consisted of the aliens pulling down their helmets and eating the spaceship crew, no blood included. So when Liz dug her face into my shoulder, it was pretty clear she did so just because she wanted to. I couldn't complain, could I? After all she was my date and somewhat of a crush and doing that I forgot all about my latest problems. I hugged her, rewarded by a satisfied purr.

'What would Maka think if she could see me right now?' I thought. 'She would probably call me a womanizer for moving on so fast. Is that it? Am I using Liz to get her off my thoughts? What am I even doing here with Liz when I know she is best friends with my enemy? Do I love her? Or am I tricking myself into that belief?' But then Liz moved and placed her lips on my neck. 'Fuck Maka' I thought to myself as I lowered my face and kissed her.

We entered the apartment. Outside the sun has already set but neither of us gave a shit about getting her back home. Standing in the doorway I realized Liz is still taller than me, but that didn't even matter as she dragged me to the sofa. "That was probably the best date I've had." She declared, closing her eyes. I kissed her, happy for the first time in weeks. "What do you mean by 'was'?" I grinned at her blush. "What do you wanna do?" She asked, a little stressed by my expression. I calmed myself down for her sake.

"Do you want to watch another movie? We have a bunch of DVD's on the right. I'll make us some dinner in the meantime." She looked relieved as I pulled back, stepping to the kitchen. Soon I returned, carrying two balls full of my spacial dish, bacon pasta. I ate that junk almost all the time. "Oh my god, meat! I missed you." Liz shouted happily. I raised an eyebrow.

"It's just... Kid and this veggie nonsense. Bacon is a real treat." I grinned at her. "Hell yea. What are we watching?" She scooted over as I jumped on the other side of the couch. "A classic." She announced. "There's a few. Which one?" She threw the package at me. Apparently she picked "all dogs go to heaven." that one was spacial; I had to convert it to a DVD myself from the PC. "Cool." I smiled, remembering how much I loved this movie when I was younger. Maka never really got it at all...

Liz loved it too, apparently.

"I think my eyes are burning, time to go to sleep." Liz stretched at the end of the movie. I reached over, kissing her eyelids to cool them down. At this point of the evening I forgot all about Maka, which was refreshing. Liz giggled and walked tiredly into my room. "Can I sleep here with you? I'd fell weird if I'll stay in Maka's room." I nodded in excitement, closing the door.

We kissed, laying on the bed in the complete darkness. She threw the blanket on both of us. "Hey Liz," I parted for a moment. She looked at me, confused. "Let's make music together*" I grinned, teasing her. "Idiot, come back here." She laughed and pulled me on top of her. "How did you know," She paused, throwing her hand into my hair, "that I like that line so much? You practically turned me on." We made out for a couple of minutes before she started taking off my shirt. "No, Liz, stop. This isn't right. Nobody should do this at first date." I pulled away and rolled on to my side. Liz twisted her nose. "It's okay, in the future, maybe..?" I calmed her down with a kiss to the cheek.

I missed having someone with me in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *A line out of the movie "All dogs go to heaven". If you haven't watched it, go watch it right now. It's pretty awesome, and really matches Soul character wise. I would love to read a crossover of those!
> 
> Don't get mad at soul, he's just a little confused by his feelings towards Liz.


	15. Aquarium

Maka's Point Of View

"Let's go to my subconscious today."

I nodded and followed Kid through the black door, partly hidden between some sharp rocks. Lately we have earned enough practice to be able to connect while awake, which served to be a much needed distraction during long, boring sessions with professor Stein.

Crossing to Kid's mind, I found myself dressed in a simple, shoulder revealing short black dress. My hair was down, and I had white gloves on, as well as a pair of big black boots. "I missed this place." I said as I took in the scenery. That's right; Kid's mind was a flower field, how unusual. He smiled and pulled my hand towards a small hill covered in chocolate cosmos, a dark flower well known by it's iconic smell of Vanilla and chocolate.

The entire view was so.. Unnatural. These flowers didn't grow wild. I looked up, noticing the sky were crystal clear, shiny, as if they were made of glass. My smile faded. It almost felt... fake. I left Kid's hand, running to the edge of the field, where I came to a halt. "It's a cage" I realized.

"That's the end. From this point on we can't pass." Kid stated, walking calmly behind me. I looked to him, my eyes demanding an explanation. "Why not? What's out there?" I asked. Kid frowned, pointing towards the glass. I squinted my eyes, trying to look beyond the barrier. Suddenly I saw it, the smoke rising from the waste land in front of me. The earth was cracked and dry, black mist covering the sky above. "Madness." He explained. "The greenhouse is a shelter, a place where flowers can bloom and the sun can shine. You helped me build it, actually."

I was too stunned to speak. How did I miss this? how long had he gone with these thoughts on his mind?

"There is always our shack for you to- you can't, can you? Only when I allow you to." I realized. "How did you survive here?" His face was calm, as if he wasn't the one who suffered this madness for death knows how long. "I made sure I was busy burning the other side to match the first one."

I turned around, tackling him into a hug. "I don't know what to say," I murmured. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Kid blushed slightly, brushing it off like it was nothing serious. "I didn't think you'd like to hear that." I bit my lip. I was starting to believe I will never fully understand him, whatever is going on inside this head of his. That would be like trying to count petals in a constantly changing flower field.

walking back to the hill. The sun reflected in the glass, creating a bunch of light steins that looked like tiny souls. At once they were brought to life, dancing around me and playing in my hair. "Do you like them?" Kid asked. I nodded, letting one rest on my hand. "I like this place, regardless of everything. Your soul is where I want to stay."

Kid's Point Of View

I blinked once, twice, trying to return my focus to the classroom. Maka squished my hand in support, smiling lightly.

"Class dismissed!" Stein called, rolling out on his chair, and of course, falling at the same spot he always did. I stood up, walking over to my weapon to demand an explanation for yesterday.

"Where were you, Liz? Patty called your cell ten times over, but you didn't pick up. We thought you were kidnapped!" Liz smiled in apology. "After the date with Soul we-" My eyes widened. I must have looked scary, because for some reason Liz shut up. "Soul!" Maka ran to the terrified weapon, dragging him back to us by the ear. "Hey Liz." He greeted her quietly. Liz smiled, grabbing his hand. "No fair! You didn't tell me about your date!" Patty complained. "It was just a movie night." She claimed. I raised an eyebrow. "Problem?" She frowned, pulling Soul away. I scanned him carefully. For once, Soul did not look as depressed. His hair was brushed and his eyes lively. Did Liz get him in this state? I didn't think he would want to spend time with anyone other than Maka.

Overall, I knew Soul isn't a bad guy. Hell, if Liz is happy, Soul leaves Maka alone and isn't going to hurt Liz as he better not intend to do, then there is no problem. In fact, it's an ideal situation. Besides, I'm not the one to lecture her, I should support her like she did Maka and me. The sudden disappearance can be excused as well- She did apologize, after all.

"Then I offer my honest congratulations and best wishes for you both." I smiled. Liz looked at me like I just gave birth to a horde of flying piglets. Maka was about to object, when she got to the same conclusion. "Umm... yea. I'm... happy, for you two?" I grinned at her. Soul released a deep breath. "This is awkward." Patty added.

The rest of the day went more smoothly, consisting many, many Kisses and hugs from Maka. She was scared for my sanity, but there was no reason for her to be scared. After all, the wall of glass was something we built together; it won't shatter for as long as she's with me.

Maka's Point Of View

I held his hand in hesitation. "Are you sure about this?" I asked Kid, who only laughed. "Tango isn't as difficult as it seems, Let me show you." The two of us stood at the mansion's ballroom, all alone in the big space. "Besides, nobody is watching you except me. There is no need to be shy." I nodded as I tightened my grip on his hand.

"There are different types of tango. The vals tango, in which you hold your partner on the same places like you do in a vals. The legs are a different story- they twiddle a lot." I bit my lip. There was no way I could do that. "The ballroom tango is another type of tango, in which you don't twiddle your legs, but you do twiddle your head. It sounds awkward, I know. That's why I'm going to teach you a style named maxixe, without any twiddling at all. Well, that's a lie, they do twiddle their hips- but I'm not having that. I could swear there isn't a single tango which doesn't include twiddling something." I chuckled, pleased by the reassurance.

"Okay, ready?" He asked. I nodded. "Rest your hand on my shoulder." I did as he ordered, blushing as I felt him place his hand on my waist. "no," he corrected. "around my neck, like this." He resumed to taking my other hand and knotting his fingers with mine. "Okay, now, the start is pretty similar to what soul thought you- only that instead of taking steps sideways we will take steps back and forth." I smiled bravely. "We do that for a while, then..." he paused, backing away from me and allowing my hand to slip from around his shoulder. "I do this." He whispered, spinning me around so my back was close against his chest. I shivered, blushing harder at the close proximity. He hummed, backing away again to spin me a couple of times before returning to stand in front of me, my hand returning to it's position.

It was enjoyable, I must admit. both of us maintained eye contact for nearly the entire time, excluding the parts where I had my back to him. Kid smiled, leaving one hand and attempting to spin me around again. I giggled, falling back into his hands and hanging like a girl in a cliché movie. His golden eyes shone as he leaned in and kissed me. We straightened up, still making out, and made our way upstairs.

I mound slightly as we reached his room. Luckily, Liz was at Soul's and Patty crashed on the couch after one too many pancakes, so no one was really there to interrupt us. And yet, Kid looked... distant, as if he was afraid of me. I tried to calm him down with my familiar wavelength, and pulled him into the bed.

"We should really- dance more often." I smiled, dragging him on top of me. "Maka...-" I hushed him with a deep kiss. I am ready for this, so there's no reason he should... He tensed, kissing me harder; he was ready for it, too.

I grinned into the kiss, starting to pull off my shirt. "No..." He whispered, confusing me. "Then what-" Now was my turn to be hushed. Kid stroke his fingers through my hair as he started kissing my neck. I shivered, waiting for him to cross over to something else other than kissing. As if he heard my thoughts, Kid stopped. "No, don't-" I sounded so needy, desperately trying to tag him closer. "We can't, Maka, I can't-" He sat up. "Kid!" I called; pissed off by the fact he totally teased me. "Maka! Quit it! Don't you get it? You might die!" To his words I sat up as well. "What do you mean?" I asked, scared by his reaction.

Kid finished his explanation with a sigh. "So basically, you're saying that your touch might kill me?" I asked, finding his words hard to believe. "And the only way for me to survive that is through a dream, which will possibly make me immortal?" He nodded. "Oh my god. Couldn't you at least warn me?" I bit my lip hard enough to draw blood. "But... I don't want it to get between us, I'm fine with just cuddling and kissing as long as I'm with you so please-" I glared at him. "I'm not going to leave you, Kid. I don't care about that." My heart melted as he smiled in relief. He was so amazing, ready to commit to me without asking for any more than small signs of affection.

I hope this peace will last.

Soul's Point Of View

I breathed in, making my way across the class. "Soul? What do you want?" The annoying voice dug through my skull. "I think we should meet again." I said quietly; ready to take back my words. There was only one person who could help me with this, and to say the least, we weren't best buddies.

"Why do you think so?" That voice again. "We have a job to finish, don't we? Listen, I'm sorry for being a jerk, but I need you to co-operate for us to finish what we started." Smirk. "I knew you'd come begging." it claimed, twisting my insides. "Whatever, just... say yes? It's a pain to run after you. Not cool at all." in reply I got a snort.

"Ox! Be nice! Liz and I both agreed you two should finish the project Stein gave!" Kim made her most frightening expression, causing Ox to limp into my hands. "What the fuck man!" I shouted, dumping him on the floor. "A minute, Soul?" She turned her eyes to me. I rolled my eyes and turned my back to the two. A couple of screams echoed before I dared to turn back. Ox was on the floor again, tears streaming from his eyes and a big hit mark on his cheek. Kim smiled kindly at me. "Ox will love to meet you, isn't that right?" she asked, receiving a sharp nod from Ox. "He would also like to apologize for behind rude earlier, he's not normally like that." I shivered. That girl gave me the creeps, almost worse than Liz when she's on her period.

...

"Nice choice of women." I smirked as we made our way home on foot. "Quiet." He frowned. I sighed, scanning the park. "Umm... Ox, do you mind if we'll go to the park instead?" He pulled his shoulders, squalling as I dragged him quickly into the park and behind a tree. "What are you-" Ox's eyes widened. "Shhh!" I hushed him.

"Maka?"

Maka sat on the children's swing set, dressed in a simple T and short skirt. Her hair was out of her pigtails; her gloves were switched to softer, smoother gloves. That's right, she was a weapon now, she didn't need those big Mickey mouse gloves to handle me, but she was too used to gloves to let it go- and besides, it was typical Maka sense of style to dress like that.

"Yes Kid?" She replied, sending him one of those beautiful real smiles she rarely gave. Sure, she smiled at me too, but not that kind of smile. Apparently, Kid got those all the time. "We've been together for a long time now, and I think we should be able to take another step in our relationship?" Her face turned serious. "I think so, too." My head spin. Maybe spying on them wasn't the best Idea. At least Ox kept quiet.

"Soon there will be a vacation from school, so that will be a perfect time to just escape somewhere for a couple of weeks. A resort of some sort. Do you want to?" Her eyes returned to their peaceful state. What was it about this guy that made Maka so happy? "Of course I would. But first, Soul, Ox, come out of there. I can sense you." I froze. Ox pulled me out of shelter. "It was his idea." He informed them. "It is rather rude to spy on people, and rather stupid trying to do so knowing they have soul perception. I thought you we're an honored student..?" Ox's face turned red. "I- ugh, he did-" I rolled my eyes at him. "You are just as fucked up as I am."

"Thinking about it, Soul, I thought you gave up spying on us? Or maybe you haven't? In that case I'll just call Liz-" Kid spoke. My face turned pale. "No! No don't call her! Please!" He sighed and nodded. "Then mind your own businesses. And stop chasing my girlfriend, she's mine!" That was a first. Kid never raised his voice around Maka.

To his sudden reaction Maka wrapped her arms around Kid's back. "Soul, never mind what happened here, you should think more before you act. If Liz knew her boyfriend went around spying on other girls she would have been hurt, you know that." Maka's voice was clear. I flinched, stepping backwards. "You know, Soul..." I jumped back once again, surprised by his voice. "When I fell in love with Maka, I knew I could never Love anyone as much. Not my father, not my friends, not even my sisters. And you know what?" I looked at him seriously. "Even if I don't love them as much, I still love them. And Liz... Liz is my sister, I care about her. Love her at least as much as do or I will make sure you'll suffer. It's not like because I have Maka I should let you mess with Liz's feelings." I looked to the floor, humiliated. It was all said in front of Ox, as well. "Will you guys stop treating me as if I betrayed Liz? Cool men don't do that, you know. I got over Maka already. But, for me she is still my best friend. I care too." Maka's eyes softened. "Then care for me on a considerable distance. Don't come spying on me with random guys." Ox turned red. "Fine." I agreed. "I'll leave."

...

"I can't believe you were in love with Maka!" Ox stared at me as we headed to my apartment. "What are you, a nine years old? Getting all excited over a piece of information." Ox blushed at my comment. "That's not it... you, dealt with this secret for so long, even when she fell in love with Kid, so calm... none of us guessed it... and now, you're moving on and recovering the friendships - maybe I was wrong about you." I hissed at him.

"Why? Who did you think I am? Some hot headed spoiled guy thrown out of a chick flick?" I snorted as Ox pulled his shoulders. "You're just... less chilled out than I thought. You always seemed so laid back." I looked at him. Maybe I was wrong too, seeing as Ox showed he can be somewhat sensitive and not so self-centered.

"Does that mean we're friends?" I asked suddenly. He stopped walking, scratching his bald head. "Oh... sorry, yea, I think it does." I grinned to his confusion. "Good, cas' we're going to spend A LOT of time together now that we're serious with the mission." He nodded in agreement. 'Who'd think,' I thought, 'That one day I would date Liz and befriend that bald nerd, while Maka is not even here to be amazed with me.' To that last part I felt tears forming at the corner of my eye. "Soul? A... are you crying?" OK raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Does it mean that much to you?" Nope. Typical Ox, assuming he was the reason to my breakdown. "Tch, dumbass." The grin returned to my face. We still have a way to go.


	16. Date

"Ready?" Kid stood at the doorframe of Maka's room. No matter how much time passed, they couldn't bring themselves to sleep together. Sure, they kissed, and they had plenty of opportunities to sleep in each other's company- Like the time they got caught by the librarian, cuddled together with a bunch of books scattered on the floor. But sharing a room? That went way too far. Yes, Maka now lived in the mansion, but it wasn't the same goddamn thing! She still had her own room, her own bed, her own closet- privacy, and Kid couldn't possibly imagine taking those away. It didn't help that both knew they can't make too much physical contact or Maka could potentially die.

"Ready." Maka stepped out, wearing a big black jacket with a white skull on the back. She knew Kid loved to see her dressed in skulls- it was his neutral dressing style, so it meant they matched each other. One look at them was enough to see they're a couple, and a very sticky, nerdy and loving one at that. On her head she wore a big, fluffy, gray hat that made her dirty blond hair seem brighter.

...

"Ice skating!" She called happily while climbing off Beelzebub. "I've never gone ice skating before!" Kid smiled at her. His black hair got longer since they got together, almost reaching his shoulders. Liz kept telling him to get a haircut; normally he would cut it to a perfect eight centimeters every eight days, and it wasn't like him to let it grow wild... but that was just how much Maka's presence affected him. She liked it long; it made him look less formal in her eyes. Though... sometimes he did wish he listened to Liz. For example, when he rode Beelzebub in full speed, or when he found hair in his food.

"Didn't you, really? I guess I'll be your teacher then." He grinned at her. Maka loved the color of his eyes when he smiled, the extra sparkle made the yellow seem golden. "I'm a little scared. What if I'll fall and someone will skate on my hand? Those blades will cut me clean." Kid looked to the celling in search of a response. "Isn't it weird for a double edged scythe to fear two small skating blades?" Maka frowned and raised a hand to mess his raven hair. 'Why the hell is he so tall?' she thought as he squalled and laughed, pulling her into a long kiss. She melted when they parted, seeing him blow his now messy hair out of his glowing eyes. "I ain't scared of no blades!" She called in fake annoyance.

...

"Kid! I'm scared!" Maka closed her eyes. Somehow she made it to the middle of the skating arena, and seeing as she had no idea what she was doing, she was stuck. Her knees shivered and she felt herself almost dropping on her bum. "Death, Maka, I told you to keep hold of my hand!" Maka's breathe calmed when she caught a glimpse of his confident smile. "Just come and help me, baka!" He laughed silently and skated at her with his hands held behind his back. "Tch. Show off!" Maka giggled as he took her hand and pulled her to him. "I'm not the one who thought I can skate in the middle before I made one circle around the ring!" She rolled her eyes and stretched to peck his lower lip. Being the son of the gigantic monster known as lord death, Kid got taller and taller all the time. Maka was never really known to be tall either, so every time she wanted to kiss him she had to stand on her tows. Unfortunately, they were ice skating, so the little gesture made her slip and land face first into his chest. She blushed furiously, making him burst out laughing. "Shut up." She frowned.

...

"Thirsty?" Kid asked, standing at the edge of the arena. Except the couple not many souls occupied the place, so they had privacy. "No thank you, I almost got it! By the time you'll be back I'll be able to show you that thing I meant with the blades." He hummed and walked to a near soda machine. Soon he returned, carrying a can of cola on one hand and mango-pineapple juice can on the other. "I bought you one anyway, I know you like mango-" He laughed as she snatched the juice can in excitement. "I thought you weren't thirsty." The cola fuzzed when he opened it, and a couple of drops spilled on his hand. He squinted his eyes in annoyance and licked the liquid off his now sticky fingers. "You know me best, I guess." She pulled her shoulders and sipped the sweet liquid. "Cola again? its unhealthy." She put her free hand on her waist when noticing what he bought for himself. "I'm a reaper; I don't mind those 'healthy/unhealthy' shenanigans." She bit her lip in jealousy. "I wish I could eat whatever. You latterly killed me with all this chocolate last time! I'll get fat." He rolled his eyes. "I don't mind you getting fat; it only means I spoiled you right." She grinned. "Well I guess I can at least enjoy the taste of cola while you're here." He raised an eyebrow, quickly answered with a kiss. "If that's how you're gonna drink my cola I will gladly buy a couple more cans." She tilted her head, looking as cute as ever. "Not now. I wanna show you that trick, remember?"

After they both got tired of skating and Maka's feet were fairly cold, the two flew to the near Max-Brenner and bought some hot drinks and sweets. "Oh my god Kid. I told you I can't eat all of those!" Maka protested. "Come on Maka, how often do you get to eat here?" soon she found herself shoving sown so much chocolate her stomach twisted. "Damn you and your convincing skills!" She sighed. "Yea, my convincing skills. It's not like you jumped on the first excuse to eat it." Maka growled, defending herself. "Hey, you're the one whose subconscious is full of the scent of chocolate and vanilla." He smiled at her. "Don't tell me you don't love it, I know you do." She sighed and nodded. "I knew it." His smile widened. "Well, I love scent of the sea, so we're tie." He informed. "Oh yea? and I love the way you smell." She grinned sheepishly at him. "Me too!" He smiled. "Really? It must be that new shampoo- oh, very funny." She rolled her eyes as he pretended to smell himself. "What a funny boyfriend I caught there." He frowned. "Hmph. I DO like the way you smell, too. All girly and sweet." She blushed. "Thank you." They continued to sit there, finishing their hot drinks and paying the bill.

"I like those little dates on weekends. Even if at the end I still have to go to work." Kid spoke as they stood in front of the mansion. "We always seem to have more things to go do together and not enough time for all of them. I can't wait for that vacation in France we planned." Maka nodded. "Well, we still have some time right now before you'll go out to that mission your dad assigned you." He leaned his forehead against hers. "We shouldn't." He reminded her. "We won't go too far." She begged. Kid had the tolerance needed in order to prevent them doing more than kisses, but Maka was still human- sometimes she just wished she could touch him fully. "Fine. But no teasing." He warned before kissing her, both making their way to the bedroom.

Maka dropped on the bed, taking her shirt off. They already agreed that is permitted, since It was not too far over the kissing area. Kid kissed her chest softly, terrified by the consequences of going overboard. Maka smiled widely, reassuring him she was okay. He grinned in relief, moving up to kissing her neck passionately and stopping to the sense of her arm on his leg. "I said no teasing." He growled. She tilted her head in innocence and kept going. "Okay no. Just a bit more and even I can't stop myself." He determined. Maka released a small complain but did as he ordered. "You're so annoying!" She frowned. "Believe me, I'm just as tempted to take and kill you on that bed right now, but I much rather have the love of my life alive with me." She grinned and pushed her nose to his. "How silly, if we both agreed we'll forever stay in love, why not make me a reaper right now?" He stroke his hand through his hair. "You're not thinking clearly, Maka." He pointed. "Do you really want to live so long you'll see your friends die?" Maka tagged him closer, kissing the side of his mouth. "I can't let you go through that alone, can I?" He blinked slowly. "I'm sorry; I gave you the wrong message." Maka looked at him, confused. "I should have broken up with you." The words hit Maka like a knife to the heart. "Of course not! Listen I'm sorry, I won't pressure you again." He tilted his head, letting the long black hair in his eyes. "I'm hurting you. Whether I touch you or not, you're always hurt. Maybe it's just not meant to be..." Maka could not believe what she heard. "Oh no mister you're not breaking up with me for that stupid excuse!" She stood up. "I think we should...-" Maka growled, pulling out a book and slamming it on Kid's head. "Maka... CHOP!" she called. Kid rubbed his head in pain. "Baka! baka baka baka! What do you think you're doing, giving up on us? That is so selfish of you!" He turned his eyes to the floor. "But still... Maka," He whispered, getting interrupted by Maka kissing him. "Don't even bring it up ever again." She insisted. "You're right..." He sighed. "I'm sorry I acted so dumb. I'm an idiot." in reaction she pulled him to a hug. "It's okay. As long as we're together, you are my idiot."


	17. New Mission

No One's Point Of View

"Hello! Sinigami-Sama? Azusa talking." Lord Death waved through the mirror at the Asian Death weapon. "Hello hello. Was there something you wanted to inform me about, Azusa?" The woman nodded seriously and pushed up her glasses. "There is news about the whereabouts of the last gorgon." Lord Death froze. "I thought they were all dead? Except Crona." Azusa nodded. "There were rumors consisting a witch, about sixteen years old, that carries the name Orev Gorgon. She is supposed to be very powerful, and wants to avenge her fallen family members. I didn't want to bother you with rumors, so I investigated by myself for a while." Azusa's eyes lost their focus for a moment, which was oddly unnerving considering her usual sharpness. "Don't be fooled by her age, she might pose a real threat to DWMA. She has the tendency of... tempting men, and knowing your crew, that is one of our week spots." Azusa was obviously talking about Spirit. "I don't date sixteen year olds! Are you crazy? She's the same age as Maka!" Azusa frowned. "I have to go now, there is still work that needs to be done. But before I'll go, it's important for you to know the last place where Orev was seen is South America two weeks ago. She also obtains the ability to fly." Lord Death nodded seriously.

"What do you think?" He asked Spirit after the end of the call. "Even if she is young, younger than Kim- she is still a gorgon. I think she should be exterminated." He crossed his arms. "But who will we send? I think team of women will be in order, no?" Lord Death suggested. "We don't have many teems of girls!-" Spirit started to protest when Lord Death hushed him. "We have plenty. We can send Kim and Jacklin, the Thompsons can handle each other, Maka, since she works alone..." Spirit's eyes widened. "Since when?" He asked in surprise. "She had been alone for a long time now. She is a weapon after all." Spirit frowned. "She might get hurt alone-" once again, Lord Death hushed the death scythe.

"Tsubaki can't go, because Black*Star won't come either, but maybe we could convince Blair to join. What about the NOT girls? They have beaten a gorgon before." At that point Spirit was even more upset. "You can't send NOT's on a mission like that. They're unprepared." Death sighed. "You're right. The five will have to do."

Maka's Point Of View

"Huh? A mission? where to?" I asked. Next to me stood Kim, Jacklin, Liz and Patty. "We are not yet sure of her whereabouts. The subject can move really fast from place to place, all we can do for now is try and get you all flying." Jacklin nodded calmly. Of course she did, as she already knew how to fly. "Who are we fighting again?" Sid turned to her. "A witch named Orev. Her magic is raven's sorcery." Liz looked at him, stressed. "There is absolutely no way I can get wings. Have you ever heard of a pistol with wings?" Patty cracked her knuckles. "If Blair joins you can all fly on pumpkins, but you better learn anyway In case she will be harmed in the battle. No matter what happens, you can't let Kim and Jacklin fight alone." I bit my lip. It was obvious Sid was talking about me. Liz and Patty could at least fire up to the sky- I was the problematic one.

And now, I must teach myself to fly.

...

"Come on Maka! You can do it!" Kid called at me. "I feel stupid." I told him with a slight blush. "How can you grow wings if you don't concentrate?" He asked. "Well you aren't helping. Cheering on me isn't gonna make me focus, you know. And how can I even get wings? I'm a double edged scythe. Where would they go?" Kid bit his lip. I knew he was thinking, but why must he do it like THAT? I turned my head away, trying not to melt into a puddle.

"You only fight in a part weapon form, so picture yourself with wings coming out of your back." I nodded and focused again. Something about his aura... his smell, it affected me. I can't fail when he's with me, I must succeed! I stood up, breathing deeply. Suddenly, it happened.

My back felt weird.

"You did it! Sort of," Kid called. I opened my eyes. The wings were surprisingly heavy. I tried to move one of them, it obeyed. "Are those..." I asked. "Yea, blades. Like the ones you grew in the fight with Asura, I guess no fluffy wings for you. But you can move them, right? Try flying for a second." I sighed and ordered my wings to flap a couple of times. My body jumped in the air for a good moment. "Amazing." I heard Kid whisper. I smiled widely.

"Let's go celebrate!" I called. He smiled end held his hand out for me. "Hell no, we are taking Beelzebub. I can't even fly myself properly." He grinned and summoned Beelzebub. "You'll fly soon enough. Where do you wish to go?" I blinked blankly. "Umm... I don't know." I pulled my shoulders, wings flapping loudly. Kid hummed. "We never went to Death Park." My eyes widened. "No! Not there, let's go somewhere else." Kid raised an eyebrow and pulled me to him by the waist.

"Why? Are you scared? Don't worry, there aren't any blades there." I frowned. "You will never let that go, will you?" I sighed to hide my smile when he nodded in agreement. "Well I'm just not good at theme parks. They make me sick." He rolled his eyes at me. "It's different. This time I'm with you." my stomach felt fussed once more at his statement. "Then... fine. Let's go to flipping Death Park." He smiled and pulled me on to the skateboard. "Thank you." He whispered in a soft tone. I fought off the little part of me that just wanted to turn and kiss him. "Yea yea, whatever makes you happy."

...

I clutched Kid's hand for dear life as the roller coaster cabin started moving. "I can't believe you got me to ride it!" I shouted, petrified. Kid grinned and pulled me closer to him. The tension was horrible, as we drove higher and higher, and then-

"Ouch. I think you hurt my hearing." Kid complained. I was still holding on to him forcefully, shivering. "Why did you do this to me?" I squeaked. "What?" he asked, pointing his ears. Well, I did scream pretty hard at that first drop, so I guess it made sense that he would not hear much now. "I SAID, WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" I shouted. He turned his face down to me. "I like it when you hold on to me like that; it's cute and makes me feel manly." I frowned. He didn't have to be this honest. "I hate you." To my grumpy reaction Kid smirked. "I love you too dear." I rolled my eyes.

We ended up really having fun at Death Park. I declined riding most of the coasters but there were some things we were able to do- the fun things, like going into a haunted house, in which I may and may not hugged and kissed Kid a little too often to calm down. We also went on the water rides, where it took my all to keep clam, but not because I was scared. The water sprinkled all over our faces. Don't judge me. And then there were the romantic rides. Those took a lot of hints and blushing to get on, since we were both too shy to talk about it openly. We ate a lot of candies and junk, as the sky slowly turned dark and the laughing sun kissed the horizon. The last thing we went on was the Death wheel, seeing as it all lit up perfectly in a shape of a skull. Kid put his hand around my shoulder. "Today was fun. I love spending time like this." I smiled sweetly and kissed him. "The view is amazing from up here, so romantic." He nodded, smiling back in his happiest possible expression. "You are the view." He then replied. "You are SUCH a cliché." I giggled. "I'm sorry, is that a complaint I hear?" He stated in a knowing tone. I sighed and put my head on his shoulder. We were just like the prince and his Cinderella. He was my savior, the fairy and the prince, who granted almost all of my wishes. Almost.

Kid's Point Of View

We went back home. I sighed as I felt Maka's hand travel like she usually did when she got in that mood. "Maka, we talked about this. You know how this will end, so why ruin the date?" Maka frowned and kissed me. "Just because you can't touch me doesn't mean I can't touch you." I bit my lip. She was right again, but it just felt... wrong. "I said stop it!" I pushed her off. Maka looked hurt. "I'm not some bitch, you know, it's hard for me too." I didn't let her expression soften me. She knew it was out of the question, if I could stay strong, there was no reason for her not to. "This can't continue, Maka. How many times have I told you so? are you suicidal?" Her frown became angrier. "I am not!" I glared at her. "Unless you'll learn, I can't take you out like this anymore." It pained him to say it, but he had to. "What are you talking about? Didn't you have fun?" She asked. "That is exactly what I'm saying. It's selfish of me, I know, but for now I think we should break up. It is not just a whim either, I have been thinking about it for a while."" Her shocked and sad expression almost made me take it back, but it was too late. It faded when she turned around, running away from the mansion. "Maka!" I called after her. "I'm going home!" She shouted, holding her hand out to hide her tears as she ran down the street, to her old apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Pretends I did not just sink my ship*


	18. Orev

"Ready?" Maka asked, receiving back a bunch of blurred 'yes' and 'yea'. She sighed and picked up the bag. It will be extremely uncomfortable to carry it by hand, but it she would have putted it on her back her winds would rip it. Blair summoned some pumpkins for Patty and Liz. Kim jumped on Jacklin with ease.

"Orev is supposed to roam around Las Vegas. Her aim is Death City and DWMA, and that is exactly why we must stop her. She is a raven type witch and known to use a lot of tricks. Clear?" The other girls nodded at their leader.

Maka closed her eyes. Why was she so eager to go on that mission? They still had time before they were supposed to go. It might have had something to do with yesterday, her fight with Kid, and..

After the fight she ran to her old apartment, to Soul.

...

/Last night, the good old place/

Maka knocked on the apartment door. Tears flooded her eyes. So pathetic, she thought, but right now she had a right to be pathetic. It wasn't long before Soul opened the door, in his boxers. "Well I would have dressed better but I heard crying so I rushed to ya." He felt a little awkward, but that was no time for him to be selfish.

"Maka? What's wrong?" He led her to the couch, now stinking of Liz's perfume. Maka pulled her nose as he wrapped her in an old blanket. "H- He b-broke, Kid-d" Her crying intensified. "What did he do?" Soul asked, looking like a protective older brother. "Wait a minute I'll make you hot chocolate." Soul said suddenly. Maka followed him with her eyes. His scar... he got it while protecting her. Soul was always there.

Maka tightened her grip over the blanket and blew her nose with a tissue from the box Soul brought. "With marshmallows!" Soul called with a smile as he handed her the hot chocolate. "He always bought these smaller marshmallows so he could fit in exactly eight." Maka smiled, before bursting out in tears again. "No matter how I much he changed, he still obsessed the smallest details!" Soul looked at her with pity. "Don't tell me," He exhaled as he realized. "He did not! That son of a bitch!" Maka frowned at his cas. "Don't you dare call him names!" She shouted. "He is the most amazing gentleman I have ever met. My fault for being such a turd, but I can't go back now, can I?" Maka dropped on her back on the couch. Soul looked at her, confused.

"If I were him, I would have never left you, no matter what. You are worth that much!" Soul determined. "But, the thing is, he only did it to protect me." She sniffled. Her eyes were just now starting to dry. "Because I'm not a shinigami, I'm not strong enough to be with him." Soul frowned. "That is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Who beat the kishin? You did. Who is the leader of the team? You are. Who is the best in her class? You are. Student with the best soul perception? You. Not Kid. You are much stronger than him, Maka." Maka smiled at him. "Thank you, Soul. I wish it was that simple." She was surprised to feel his hands wrap around her in a hug. "You are going to show this fucker just how strong you are, bring him the head of that witch, no problem." Maka nodded slowly as she melted into his nurturing hug. He was so warm... She quickly separated from him. "I need to be alone for a while. Can I stay the night?" Soul nodded and left for his room. I finished my hot chocolate and laid on the couch, slowly falling asleep.

...

/Las Vegas, the day after/

"Ladies, welcome to Las Vegas." Maka scanned the view with wide eyes. The girls landed on the top of a huge hotel. "Look! Its Eiffel tower!" Patty called. "No, Patty, that's Paris." Liz answered. "She's right, nya-" Blair said with a sparkle in her eyes. "Idiots." Kim shook her head. "There is a replica of the Eiffel in Las Vegas." Jacklin explained. Maka remained silent as she sat down at the edge of the building. "O- Oi, Maka, aren't you afraid? From that height-" Liz muttered. "I can fly now." Maka reminded her. "I should get used to it." Her eyes travelled to a small crow that landed beside her. Such elegant creatures, she thought. Suddenly it flew away.

"What is a flock of ravens called, ma'am?" Maka raised her head. A young girl, with hair the color of night was sitting next to her "W-who are you?" Kim grabbed Jacklin's hand and signaled her to transform. "Oh, right, unkindness. She told me so." Maka hurried to get away from the girl. "Answer!" She called. "Then, I shall show you my unkindness, pretty birds." The girl whispered before swinging herself off the building. The girls got into fighting positions, Patty transforming into Liz's hand. "Who was she?" She asked. Kim nodded. "I don't like this." Liz stated, hands shaking. "Me neither." Maka replied. Blair hissed and turned to her right.

"Kim!" Maka called and jumped away, opening her wings in the process. "Ugh!" Kim shouted as she swung Jacklin in defense, too slow. The throwing blade zoomed past her, cutting her right shoulder. She hissed and dropped Jacklin. The throwing blade continued to fly back to the way it came from. "Pretty, aren't they? Untie Medusa made them for me. They are shaped like a feather, only stronger, sharp around the edges. She taught me how to control them, like she did with her vector arrows." Maka glared up at the girl. Her messy raven black hair covered her eyes, in a way that got Maka wondering how could she aim at them at all. Her body was slim and pale, and her dress was made of black feathers. So was her scarf. She didn't wear shoes, but that didn't seem to be a problem to her, obviously- seeing as behind her were spread two huge black raven wings. Blair looked stressed by the small girl for some reason. "I'll take her someplace safe." Jacklin said. "but-" Kim objected. "You can't handle me right now, you have to heal yourself." The girl raised her head, letting the hair fall to the side and reveal two jet black round eyes and a tiny nose. Her mouth was small and shaped like a beak.

"How unusual, a raccoon, I will kill you first. Are you all from shibusen?" The girl's voice was hoarse and quiet, but her words made their way to the girls. "Orev! She's the witch we're after!" Maka called, growing blades out of her hands. Liz shot in the air. "Ven raven, row crow, crow." Orev whispered while swinging her wing to stop the bullets, which only sprinkled off it. In her hand she held the scarf, ripping it off to allow a shower of feather blades to be shot at Kim and Jacklin. Jacklin tried to jump and cover Kim, but failed. The two fell down, injured and barely conscious. "Kim! Jacklin!" Liz shouted. "Get your ass back to the fight!" Patty threatened. It is no time to worry about them. "Pum-pkin pumpkin, Halloween cannon!" Blair called, shooting bombs in union with Liz and Patty. 'Damn it! I can't fly to her with them shooting.' Maka thought.

"I guess you are." The girl now known to be Orev continued to herself as if they weren't there. "Tell me, how is he, how is Crona?" Blair took a step back, breathing heavily. "That's none of your businesses!" Maka shouted. "How rude." Orev said grumpily, throwing a blade at Maka. "Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Blair shouted, hitting the shallow side of the blade with her tail and therefore throwing it sideways and away from its target. Maka never saw her like that- the cat lady was always so cheerful and, well, not mature in the slightest. She never showed any sign of liking Maka either, so why was she so protective over her?

"She seems to be very dear to you." Orev whispered. "I can't let her die, she..." Blair breathed heavily. Suddenly it all clicked. Blair wasn't there for her because she was told to, for Soul or for Spirit -as much as Maka wanted to deny the cat's relationship with her father- she protected her to prove a point. "She is fighting to prove herself to him!" Blair called. Last night, at the apartment, she must have heard them. "If she doesn't kill you, then there's no point to it all. Nya-" She smiled. "A lover? Does he cherish you? Does he say sweet things in your ear? I wonder." Orev blushed slightly. Liz continued shooting. "That's right! Kid loves Maka with all his heart!" She declared. Maka's vision blurred.

"I always wanted to have a guy. All of the puppets I attracted were so dull, I am looking for something greater, like aunt Arachne. She fell for the kishin himself." Orev let herself her curried away in fantasies. "Don't space out while we're fighting!" Patty shouted as Blair flew and Kicked Orev in her stomach. Orev screamed in pain, making a doing similar to the call of the crow. She moved in supernatural speed, catching Blair by the skin behind her neck and tossing her forcefully in the air. Blair crashed back down, unconscious. "Blair! Maka screamed. Liz turned backwards to look at Blair with fear in her eyes. That was all Orev needed. "Ven raven, row crow, crow." She called. It was almost like a dream. Liz turned back right on time to be hit with a flying blade. She fell to the ground.

"Liz!" Maka shouted. She flew up, diving to Orev and cutting the air with her blades. "Hand on battle? I'm in." Orev muttered, opening her wings to uncover her hands. Her nails were long and sharp and her hands were covered with sharp feathers. All in all, she was a strong enemy. Maka hit the air again and again, messing up in her flight sense as she was still new to it. She lost balance and fell to the ground. In the process her shirt lifted a little to reveal the ring she tied around her neck.

"Ohhh shiny!" Orev called in excitement, diving and snatching Maka by the neck, her other hand trying to pull and get a better view on the ring. "Did your lover give you this?" She asked. Maka fought in her hold. "Don't touch it!" She cried. The witch's eyes glittered as she saw the skull. "Oh my." She whispered. That made things a lot more fun, for her at least. She took a better look at Maka's face.

"That's odd, you aren't even that pretty." She muttered. "Oh, oh yes. I bet I can use you. Better, I can use both of you! That is so lucky!" Maka's eyes widened. "Don't you dare-" she exhaled. Orev spread her wings, releasing thousands of ravens to the air. They Surrounded Maka, drowning her in blackness. "M-aka," Liz called in distress. "Still alive?" Orev hummed, throwing a blade at her. Liz closed her eyes, waiting for the pain that didn't came. Instead she heard a soft thump of a body landing beside her. "It hurts." Patty whispered. "PATTY!" Liz screamed. "So long, then." Orev waved and flew away, taking Maka with her.


	19. New Death

Kid's Point Of View

Maka had left for her mission. I knew she needed time away from me, so I didn't try and stop her- if she wanted to rush to battle, let it be so. I was also painfully aware of the dirty trick she pulled, running to Soul to make me jealous. Or maybe she just really wanted the comfort of her old apartment, regardless of him living there. That assumption raised the question of Maka staying here, was she ever comfortable at the huge mansion? Or was she putting an act of comfort for my sake? And if so, will she stay? I don't want her to leave-

'You broke up with her.' The small voice in my head reminded me. 'You did just what she trusted you to not do, you crushed her heart just like she expected at first. Boy, she must hate you so much.' I shook my head in regret. 'And how selfish, for you to come jealous of Soul, not wanting him to help his best friend, and now you're going to play with her? Tell her to stay?' tears filled my eyes, but I shook them off before they spilled out. "I hate you." I whispered. 'You hate yourself, then? Come back to the insanity where you belong, fragment.' I bit my lip. The shell was starting to crack.

"Why must I be a monster? I wish I was born a human, like Maka." I pulled parts of my hair. 'That's right, I have long hair.' I thought suddenly. Maka liked it long. 'Dispose it, forget it, erase all the trails.' I shivered and summoned a pair of scissors. "No, I don't want to get rid of it!" I threw the scissors to the edge of the room. 'You already have. To protect her, remember? For her sake.' I growled. "I don't want to." The voices inside my head laughed. 'Selfish, egoistic, lovesick puppy, you can't protect her from us, you can't even cut your hair! Then come on, take her here, let us kill her, LET US KILL HER!' The tears finally made their way down my face. "I can't, I better die, garbage, garbage and..." 'Yes, Yes!' The voices shouted. "Damn it!" I called and covered my face with my right hand. The sparkle stopped me. I smiled looking at it, the one earthly connection we had, that bounded us together.

"She never returned the ring." I thought. The voices disappeared.

...

It's been two days since they left for the mission. We've been told their mission might take a long time to accomplish since the witch is not familiar to the DWMA, and we don't know how she may act. She might hide from them, attack them right away or just avoid them until she feels like fighting. It hurt a little when none of them answered my calls, but I knew this was only natural for them to be mad.

"Death the Kid to the Death room!"

...

"Father?" I stepped slowly into the death room, where my father had already stood waiting for me to come. It wasn't rare for him to call me here, but somehow today felt... odd. A black aura, as thick as dusk, filled the corridors leading to him. Was he in a bad mood?

"Do you love Maka?" He asked. I was astonished by the lack of silliness in his voice. "Very much so, even after a while. It was expected for me to not forget her so easily." My statement seemed to sadden him. "It may not be so obvious to you, but I understand you more than it seems." I tilted my head, ready to listen to any of his interesting tales. It's rare for him to share those with me. "What do you mean?" I asked, giving him the slight push he needed to start spilling out details.

"I lived for so long, Kid." I glared at my father from across the room. "Do you have any idea how much I miss my wife, The one who brought me Asura... her name, I won't tell you, she wanted to be remembered as a strong godly figure, and not as the human she was at her old life. They called her Death Priestess or Lady Death... I too, followed her and got rid of my name. I am now known as Lord Death, or Shinigami, the first name we gave Asura was Death Knight, he was my right hand for a long time. Finally he changed it to Asura, a mythical monster that fitted him well. Why is that all important? Why am I reminiscing to you about a woman, not even your mother. You don't have a mother, Kid." I frowned and sat in front of him.

"Every Soul is a creation of two souls, two pieces that mixed. Well, after she died and Asura lost his mind, I knew I'll need a successor, but I couldn't fall in love with anyone else, so I made you, artificially- It was hard, but I did it. You are a copy of me; we look the same, only that you developed your own personality. Every baby does that, it's only that you are the son of me and me. Do you follow?" I nodded, a little confused. "I am old. It took me longer than I thought to make you. It could've been simple if she wouldn't have died, but she wasn't as strong as I was. She wanted to see her parents and friends again; she also believed I would follow her shortly. None of us thought that would happen to Asura! He was supposed to become the new Death, but he didn't, what was supposed to be the death of both of us and Asura's promotion became a tragedy. Now you are here! Everything is set; I can finally take my soul. The only thing that stopped me was your young age, but you are almost eighteen. It's time for me to reunite with her-" My eyes widened. How could he be so cheerful? "You can't leave! I'm not ready!" I shouted. "Aren't we supposed to live forever?" I watched him as he sighed.

"As rulers of Death, we can take lives or refuse to take lives. Strong beings refuse to give us their souls, but that's not the point. We all age, Kiddo. If I would take off my cloak you will see a rotten body. I'm a fossil, should've killed myself ages ago, but I couldn't because nobody would succeed me. Usually lords of death die when their successors complete all three sanzu lines. It's tradition, one that I couldn't follow." Tears filled my eyes. "Is that why I never saw your face? You are going to die and I would have no clue what you looked like." Father put his arm around me.

"I told you you are a copy of me, just look in the mirror and you will know my face. Though, I had a much shorter hair. Maka's idea?" I smiled weakly and nodded. "I am not going to die. As horrible as it may sound, the way I'm leaving is more of a suicide. That's how we function." I bit my lip. "I feel so selfish now that I want you to stay." He nodded at my confession. "I wish you to die at your own time, never go through what I went through- never have a Kid when you're supposed to be long dead."

A sudden thought passed through my mind. "Wait, does that mean we have a time to die too? Then Maka-" Death sighed again. "You asked me if Maka will live for as long as we do as a shinigami. That is, for a limitless amount of time, until she decides to kill herself... yes, but she will age normally, you will, too. The only problem is basically if you trust her enough to give her that freedom." My heart stopped. "How stupid, and we thought-" I jumped on my legs. "I must tell her!" I called as I ran out of the death room.

...

"Goodbye, Kiddo, and good luck." Lord death whispered before turning to ash.


	20. The Rescue

Beelzebub flew over the city of Las Vegas. The now young lord Death scanned the rooftops with his eyes, spreading a dark aura across the sky. Innocent souls hid inside the hotels- only the ones that had lost hope in living have stayed outside, and how many there were, the beautiful city was sure to be a place of great misfortune as well as luck. It seemed as if Lord Death was no different in that sense, his entire life could be determined in one sentence from a girl, the girl his heart chose.

"Kid"

It was no hallucination. A voice, calling his name.

"Maka..." He whispered. A hand waved at him from a rooftop as the direction of the wind changed, carrying the scant of blood.

Liz's Point Of View

I opened my eyes as the memories hit me with no mercy. "W-Where am I? Where is Patty? Take me to her-" I was hushed by Kid's big golden eyes. "You're in Death city's hospital. Patty is in surgery, having her wound cleaned and stitched. You are by now the first one awake." My eyes filled with tears. "I saw you, just when I thought we are all going to die, and I called you, your name. You gave me hope." My walls came crashing down as I pulled Kid to me and wrapped my arms around him. "I've never been so scared." the tears kept on coming when I felt him hugging me back. "She took her. I'm sorry." I whispered in pain. Kid stayed silent. "The ring, she-" "Liz!" His voice made me forget everything. "Soul!" I shouted, trying to stand and failing miserably. "Liz! Stay in your bed, you're wounded." Soul's eyes were so fall of warmth, I felt myself throwing my lips at his, anxious to feel him again, his calming aura. Kid coughed, causing Soul to stop kissing me. "She took Maka, the ring, she saw it and realized." Kid took a step backward, raising his hands to cover his shocked expression.

"What do you mean?" Soul asked. I could see the fear in his eyes. "The witch, Orev, she kidnapped Maka." I whispered. Suddenly, Soul stood up. "What are you waiting for? Let's go!" He called Kid, receiving back a small nod. "Listen, Liz." Soul said, grabbing my hand. "I have to go now, but we'll be back soon, with Maka. Wait for me?" His goodbye was so quick, I couldn't even tell him, to stay safe, that I love him,

"Wait, Soul-" my hand grabbed at air. "Don't leave me alone." I said to the empty space.

Kid's Point Of View

The worst part is that it was my fault. I gave her that ring, the witch was using her to get to me. I could see Soul looking at me, judging me, but he also looked sad, so sad over something I couldn't understand. Maybe he was thinking about Liz, or about that day when Maka ran to see him, I wonder if he's feeling guilty himself over something he said.

"She loves you, you know? Even after you broke up with her, she wouldn't let me say a bad thing about ya." Soul spoke suddenly, surprising me. "Thank you." I said, relieved.

"When we'll get to safety, I plan on asking her to stay with me." I confessed. Soul looked at me, confused. "For the long run." I added, hoping he will fully understand my intentions. Ever since my father told me the truth I've taken time to organize things inside my head. Maka... If she still loves me, I will make sure she'll never get hurt again, make her stronger, bind our two souls like we both wanted to do for so long. And then...

"You mean you're gonna propose?" Soul looked like He's just seen the very hell most humans talk about. "Eventually." I bit the inside of my cheek. Soul started to cough, probably choking on air. "Fuck." He whispered. "You're serious." He said, more pointing out a fact then asking. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out at any minute and his jaw was just about touching the ground, which was pretty dangerous considering he was driving a motorcycle.

If he could only understand, my everlasting desire for her, if we were married we couldn't be closer then what we already were. And now, the walls were down, and all that crossed between us was that damned witch. 'I'm coming for you' I called in my mind, hoping that somehow my words would reach her, calm her down. "She must be so scared." I felt my back stressing as I sped up, pushing Beelzebub to its limits and forcing Soul to keep up on his motorcycle, almost causing him to crash into multiple cars. 'And I will crush whoever is responsible, until all that's left is a faint line of ash.'

...

/a gas station, somewhere near the cost of California/

"It was a bit careless, just driving off like that. We don't even know where her nest is. Where are we anyway? All I know is we've been driving for more than a day now and I'm exhausted." Soul asked with a sigh. "I do, suspect, at least. Have you not noticed in which direction have I led us out to?" My hand started to fidget restlessly. "California... San Francisco?" I nodded. "I have a feeling her nest is here. She seems to love populated areas, and besides- there are a lot of crows around." Soul twiddled his thumbs. "If you're wrong-" He warned. Suddenly I turned around, something felt... off. "Shhh! I sense a witch presence near." I hissed, summoning Beelzebub. Soul's eyes widened. "What are you doing? Turn to a scythe already." I rushed him. "Wha? But we don't match-" He started to object. "What good can you do in battle if I can't wiled you? If you knew you're not going to serve me, then why did you come?" My voice was harsh, but it was essential for him to understand his position. Soul bit his lip, transforming into a scythe. I picked him up. Soul was heavy and hot, so hot I felt like my arms were melting when holding him.

"Kid, you're injuring yourself! Wouldn't it be better if you fought alone?" Soul asked in fear. I glared at him with the deadliest stare I had in store. "I'm going to save Maka, and you are coming with me." I determined. With that goal at our minds, we reached a new point of understanding. I felt no pain from my injuries, to me Soul's weight was the weight of saving Maka, and I would bluff, and I would lie and act like it's fine for Maka's sake, for me to see her again, to kiss her, to hold her and know she is safe.

"Shit." Soul cursed silently. "Did you see that?" I turned around. A small black raven. "Dammed birds." I replied.

That was the last thing I saw before the world colored black.

...

"Feathers?" My eyes were open, yet all I could see is black, and all I could hear was the call of the raven. Were we captured? My heart still cried for Maka, but first I will have to escape.

"Good, you woke up." So suddenly, I was released. A young girl, about Maka's age, was sitting in front of me. Her hair was dark and messy, complimenting her big black eyes. She was slim, full at all of the right places, and dressed in a short black feather dress and scarf. Normal guys would have fallen for her at first sight, she was stunning, and her aura was magnificent. But I am not like most guys, there was a reason why I never fell in love with anyone, at least until I started spending more time with Maka.

It was not love at first sight, no, I would never want that kind of love in my life- it is corrupted. Love at first sight is, simply, physical attraction, which Maka and I had more than enough of, but not only. I wouldn't even look at her in that sense if fate hadn't involved, pushing me to get to know her, and when I did, I fell in love. Shallow girls, pretty girls, they all look the same to me, but Maka is different, call it soulmate if you want.

"Are you Orev?" I asked. I felt my body turn hotter as black sparks flew out of my hands. "You know my name!" For a minute the witch looked happy, too happy. I tried to move, only to find out that my clothes are stuck to the wall by small feather like knives.

"Where is Maka? And Soul?" I shouted, demanding answers. "Don't shout." The witch whispered, stroking my cheek with her fingers. Only then did I remember, one small detail about that certain witch. "What in the name of-?" Only the thought of it made me chuckle. "What are you trying to do? Cast a temptation spell on me? Please. I met corpses more appealing." It seemed that the last sentence was effective. Orev raised her hand, slapping me with full force. "How rude! You could have just told me you're not interested." I raised an eyebrow. Was she sane? "Darn, I guess the whole thing was in vain, then. What now?" Orev asked herself, puzzled. "I was hoping you will fall for me and make me a Shinigami, but no! And the worst part is that you're pretty cute, too." I was right, she really was insane, and perverted. Quiet but perverted... I know the type. (Back home somewhere, Tsubaki sneezed.)

"What are you talking about? I would have never made you a Shinigami anyway, witch!" Orev blinked at me a few times, confused. "Cute? Hot? Hot and cute?" I felt myself losing it. "Is that what troubles you at a time like this!?" If I could move, I would have surly face-palmed ten times over by now. "Oh, right, the girl."

I held my breath seeing as she disappeared, leaving me behind to brood and hate on myself.


	21. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't freak out, things will be okay

Kid's Point Of View

"I brought her." I raised my eyes at top speed, frustrated by the fact that after all this time I couldn't set loose from the blades. "Now are you happy?" Orev whispered. I looked around, searching for Maka. Her soul was definitely there, but... "Where is she? I want to see her." I shouted. "Oh," Orev turned around, realizing she was alone. "Hurry up already! You made me look like an idiot!" She called in a pissed off tone. "Of course, Lady Raven." Soul appeared from deeper within the cave, carrying unconscious Maka. "Would you stop that? It's creeping me out. My name is Orev for Kishin's sake." Soul grinned. 'What is going on?' I asked myself. 'Did he fall for her mind control?' "Why is she unconscious?" I asked in fury. The black sparks returned. "I don't like fighting with girls... they make me uncomfortable." Orev whispered, shivering. "Anyway, now you know that she's alive, which means we can make a deal out of this." She tilted her head, gazing at me like I'm a piece of bread and she's a hungry raven. "Make me a Shinigami." She asked quietly. "Do you even know what it takes? I can't, even if I did trust you enough." Orev looked at me, annoyed. "It takes two souls that can form soul resonance in a shared dream for such a thing to even be possible. You can never reach that, not as long as I have free will." I explained. Orev frowned. "Then fall in love with me. It can't be that hard." I shook my head. "You're a fool if you think I will." I announced to her.

"No deal, then? I'll just have to get you myself... let's free you from her first. Blondie!" She called, aiming for Soul even though he is technically albino. "Kill her for me, please." I could see Soul's eyes suddenly darkening. "I don't want to." He answered, fighting within himself. Orev twitched and turned to him. "Even if I ask nicely? Pretty please with sprinkles? On top?" I bit my lip. The witches' temptation magic, even if very powerful, was not absolute. She still needed to be nice to him if she wanted to control his heart, which meant...

"Hey Orev! Did I tell you how stunning you look?" It felt terrible, in front of Maka, too. But it was my best shot, hurt Soul enough for him to break the spell and run away with Maka. "Oh? How flattering. What are you trying to do?" She asked, obviously not falling for it. 'Act like you've been bewitched, bewitched and in love, bewitched and in love. You can do this.' I reminded myself. "What are you talking about? I just noticed it. So attractive." I faked a smile, actually feeling like I need to vomit.

"Why thank you, I'm not quite sure why it had such a delay, but its fine. Now, back to killing the girl." My eyes widened. "N- Can I have a hug first?" I had to break Soul's heart, no matter what it took. "Oh my! This is going to be so fun! None of my unties got Asura, but I got his baby brother! Lucky! You can have your kiss in a minute." My eye twitched. 'I asked for a hug, though.' I whispered in my mind. "Blondie!" She called. Soul's eyes lost their warmth. I watched in fear as his arm transformed in to a blade. My plan failed? "Soul! Wake up!" I shouted, breaking my act. Orev sighed. "Figures, he was bluffing all this time. She means a lot to you doesn't she?" I closed my eyes, feeling warm tears flow down my cheeks. "I can't... save you. I'm sorry." I whispered. Soul raised his blade. The feathers that bonded me would have melted from the black sparks if not the magic binding them, magic even I couldn't break. The lines started to connect, all in vein- Maka was going to die, and I simply couldn't save her.

"What a beautiful soul." Orev whispered. I opened my eyes back to look at it, her stunning, soft angelic soul in Orev's hand. "I could never... compare." The witch's voice sounded so hopeless, finally seeing what I saw in Maka. "Eat it, Blondie. I can't use it for my spells." Her whisper was so faint and sad, but her jealousy was nothing compared to his pain. Soul opened his mouth, holding up the soft soul.

"Remember, it's not a person, it's a kishin egg. He hurt people." I focused, trying to understand what I was seeing. Maka was sitting next to Soul, crying. On her finger she wore the ring, a fact that seemed to bother Soul. He clanged his teeth, asking her something I couldn't hear before standing up and setting off. "No, don't you dare leave her, you are her best friend! Don't turn your back on her when she is in need-" I shouted. Soul walked away, turning around to return me the look I've given him. "She chose you." He said clearly. 'Remember, it's not a person, it's a kishin egg. He hurt people...' The sentence played again and again inside of my head.

"As rulers of death, we can take lives or refuse to take lives." The next voice belonged to my father. I now knew what to do.

...

The illusion faded, taking me back to reality. Soul's eyes shot to me in exhaustion. "What about Liz?" I asked, my voice unstable. Soul's glare intensified. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "Huh? What is going on?" Orev called. "Why aren't you eating her?" I closed my eyes, focusing.

"By the natural authority I was given as a Lord over Death, I hereby sentence you, Soul Eater Evans, to the death for the crime of murder and attempt of becoming a kishin god by eating the victim's soul." Soul released a sigh of relief, carefully putting Maka's soul on the ground before dropping down on the ground. I closed my hand, amazed to feel the warmth of his soul- brave, loyal and glad, truly glad I took him before he did the disgraceful does the witch ordered him to do.

"I declare Maka Albarn as innocent and refuse to reap her soul. The death sentence will therefore be delayed until farther notice." It fault so weird, controlling fates with simple words. The beautiful Soul made its way towards the body it belonged to. Orev stepped back as her wound healed. Maka's chest started moving.

...

"You! What did you do?" Orev shouted. Maka laid there quietly, eyes flickering in a mid-dream state. She was asleep, but alive. Was that the best I can do with my new reaper powers? "Never mind, I can still use her, torture her until you obey me. Don't think you've won this, Shinigami!" I shook my head, smiling weakly. Here is one thing that I know but she does not.

"Maka!" I called, running across the coastline. The sea filled with huge waves, a lightning struck a tall tree not so far away- it looked like this world was lost in a storm; because of me, because of her injured friends, the witch, Soul and the experience of death. She went there and came back, very few mortals have.

I spotted her huddled under the cliff, hiding from the sudden rain that started falling. "Maka! Are you okay?" I shouted with worry. "Kid..?" She whispered, raising her head up a little. "Go away!" She warned me. "Maka, I-" I stepped towards her. "You killed him! You killed Soul!" She shouted, tears streaming from her eyes. "I had no choice, he threatened your life. It was his choice, too- he asked me to do it." Maka dug her face into her knees. "I would rather die." She whispered. "There's nobody left to love me anymore." I squinted my eyes. "Of course there are! Your father, Tsubaki and Black*Star, Liz and Patty, Dr. Stein, Marie... and even if you don't believe me, I love you too." Maka made a small sniffle. "Liar! Liar liar liar! I did my best to satisfy you, but it wasn't enough! I deserve to die!" I held my breath- this feeling of despair I knew all too well was now transmitted to me from Maka.

"I don't want you to die, I need you here with me! It was all a misunderstanding, we can stay together." She raised her head. "I don't want to be with you! Leave me alone! And take the stupid ring with you!" She shouted, throwing the skull ring at me. I caught it in the air, making sure it wasn't damaged. "I won't." I insisted, sitting next to her. She pushed me away, making it rain harder. "Just, get out of my head already." She cried. I stiffened, hugging her. At first she resisted, but I didn't let go. Slowly she stopped and melted into the hug, fists clutching my shirt. "I don't really want you to go." She confessed. "I don't want to go either." I smiled. "And I don't have to. Not ever." I parted from her, holding her right hand. "If you let me, I would like to stay by you forever, although, that may start to annoy you at some point." She laughed weakly, eyes still red of tears. I took the ring out, putting it on her finger where it belongs. "Don't you dare ever scare me like that again."

The rain stopped falling, letting blessed silence fill the air as we kissed for the first time in what seemed to both like forever.


	22. Lady Rebirth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH lord here we go. Lemon warning. There's an author note right before it begins that tells you where can you skip to, bare with me please.

It was as if their bodies weren't tortured and their souls were whole. No one died, no one was wounded, only Maka and Kid inside the small shack on the beach. Reality was different, but inside of Maka's soul he was the only thing important. In her eyes they were burning with passion and love, so they were- after all, imagination here is reality.

Both of them waited so long for this moment, there was no better time to do it considering the circumstances- They were held captive by a witch that Maka couldn't beat alone, so if he made her a Shinigami, her power would increase, the chances of...

Fuck it. They just wanted each other.

 

_**[A/N: Important! this part has a censored and uncensored versions. if you need censorship, skip to the marked part and continue from there. If you're comfortable with lemon, skip only that specific marked part I spoke about.]** _

 

It was this insane hunger they both felt for each other that eventually brought them into the shack and on to the bed that magically appeared there. It happened so naturally, Maka took off her shirt to let Kid inspect her up close. 'I don't need to hold back anymore' He thought, pulling her closer by the waist. She gasped when he kissed her down a short distance under the belly button. Usually he would have stayed higher, but this time they had no need for that- it was clear to both of them, out of this dream none of them are leaving human, nonetheless virgins.

Maka suddenly felt a wave of heat pass her body. Kid felt it too, apparently, since he responded to it in the best possible way, wet kisses. Maka enjoyed his dominance for now, but she had some things she wanted to do to him for a very long time, too. It wasn't fair for him to be the only one that got to try new things. Maka hummed, pushing him off slightly and sitting up so she could start her experiment. He sat up too, allowing her to climb and sit in his lap. It was a weird experience for him; he never thought one day he'll have someone to love this way, someone like Maka. Even when he did, he could have never predicted this moment. Maka kissed him under his ear, pulling him into reality, well, dreamland reality.

In one pull his shirt came off. He guessed it was because dreamland allowed it. When she threw it away there was no scratch on it, no sign of force used. Kid figured, if Maka wanted to they both could've been naked already, but she enjoyed the game. For her, this moment had a lot more meaning than just to make her stronger. The thought made him happy.

She pressed her fingers to his muscles, excited to have removed another barrier between them. She got even more excited when he started to open her bra. Using her dreamland to help him, she pulled him closer to her and started playing with his hair. At last he made it and started passing his fingers on her back, massaging and relieving her from the stress she didn't know she held. Smiling, she broke them apart for a second only so she could jump on his confused face with a kiss. He quickly returned it, pulling closer until 'closer' could only mean fusion.

Kid's pants disappeared.

The Shinigami blushed furiously into the kiss, sending small uneasy vibes to her via soul resonance. She felt his stress, mentally and physically - and for a moment she adored his shyness, the fact that he was not used to this, nor did he try to pretend he was. She smiled at him, climbing off and wrapping them both in the blanket for extra reassurance. She didn't know why, but she just felt like it was what he needed, and she was right.

"You are so perfect." She whispered to him, lying on her back. His eyes shone in bright gold, so hypnotizing. Long eyelashes and soft black hair with three strips- her fingers passed through them, messing them up, but she knew he wouldn't mind. She was his cure, and hell, even with OCD, one cannot simply get mad when the love of his life and soul mate messes with his hair in an intimate pose. "You are even better." He grinned, leaning in on top of her to kiss her lips tenderly.

Maka smiled. All that was left now was her underwear and skirt, such a small piece of clothing between then. She hated it, then again, it drove Kid insane which made her happier. He looked at her with lust, slowly realizing just how cruel the girl of his dreams can be. He tilted his head, gazing at her with rare puppy eyes. "You're playing with me." He pointed. Maka hummed, raising her legs and wrapping them around his. Playfulness filled him as she bit her lip in a weird grin. He leaned closer, making her moan quietly when his parts touched her soggy underwear in just the right place.

She used all her willpower to make them disappear, but Kid had already gained such a big part in her mind that he obtained some control on dreamland. In other words, it was Maka's turn to be played with- payback time. Kid kissed her bare chest, ignoring her moans and small complaints. "It hurts." She frowned; referring to the stress she felt between her legs, needy and hungry for what was only inches away from it. "I win?" Kid asked, smiling sheepishly. He didn't like to be played either. "Yes, you won-" Maka whispered in need. She gasped in surprise when Kid suddenly pulled down her underwear and pushed himself in at once. Apparently it was even harder for him then it was for her. She was suddenly glad for the dreamland, the lack of blood and stress she would have felt had it been the real world.

The air filled with the smell of vanilla. Suddenly they were at his world, but also inside of the shack at the same time. It was as if the two were mixed, his flowers were everywhere, his scent the only thing she inhaled. His soul was her soul now, not even he could change it- not that he wanted to.

What was even more surprising for her was the lack of pain she felt. It made sense, since you can't feel physical pain in dreams, but she was still expecting something much more dramatic then the pure relief she felt right now. He moved slowly and gradually faster, passing small electric vibes inside of her. Maka couldn't stay silent to this sensation. "I love you." She said eventually, receiving a long kiss on the lips. "I love you too, angel." He whispered, suddenly going harder. Maka gasped, shivering until she eventually collapsed, Kid following right after. He rolled down carefully, tagging her closer for her to rest her head near his chest.

Maka was the first one to recover. She sat up, covering her chest with the blanket. 'Something feels... strange. As if I am too self-aware.' She thought. "Maybe it has to do with my first time.' She smiled and looked at Kid. It was weird if you thought about it, resting inside of a dream. Was he having another dream in a dream? She wondered.

She covered herself in his shirt and went outside. The sea, once salty and blank was now a lake full of clear water she could wash herself in. The cliffs stood in place, but the entire place was covered in flowers- wild flowers, in contrast to Kid's handmade garden. The sky was clear, fitting her peaceful mood as she dipped in the lake and washed herself until she felt normal, almost. There was still this small sensation that was bugging her, like she could hear everything a mile away or spot a small dear on the far side of the lake with her eyes. 'My senses... they improved' she slowly understood. "I am not human." Her voice came out in a hoarse, quiet tone. She focused on her back, growing a blade for no specific reason.

The blade shone in a bright grey light.

"What is this?" Maka asked, turning around to the shack right on time to see kid, only his pants on, looking at her with shock. "What's wrong?" She asked, confused. "A-angel." Kid stuttered. Above her head, there floated a halo of an angel, like a perfected shunzu line.

 

_**Maka pulled him closer, causing the two of them to lose balance and fall softly on the bed that appeared inside the shack. He smiled, kissing her neck in his spatial way. Both were inexperienced, but somehow they just knew- the connection between them passed the needs of the other, adding the fact that they were soul mates, it was incredible. In dreams there is no pain, no need of holding back, and when it ended they just knew they'll have to try it in real life. After some time, Maka went out to wash at the water edge wearing only Kid's black shirt, and he saw it- a halo of an angel floating up above her head** _ _**.** _

 

And so she was the new, Lady Rebirth, Maka Albarn.

...

Maka kicked her with full strength, a lot of power considering she was now "Lady Rebirth", a Shinigami whose part in the world was the opposite to Death- curing the sick and giving hope to all humans. Kid was the one who put them at ease; she was the one who gave them a second chance. Two sides of the same coin, two halves of one full form- soul mates, destined lovers, Death the Kid and Maka Albarn, the two balanced each other. In fact, there were many more ways in which they were a mirror image of the other, but that is a matter meant for a different time.

Right now, Lady Rebirth was kicking ass.

"How did you survive?!" Orev asked. When panicked, her voice became like nails scratching a chalkboard. "Kid woke me up." Maka answered, jumping and slashing at the black wings. "How?" Orev called, trying to claw into her belly, only to be slapped by Maka's own clawed hand. She jumped back, wiping off the blood from her cheek. Maka looked like a predator hunting pray, a hawk fighting a raven in a bloody battle. She dived from the air to kick again and again, causing Orev massive damage- her wings were almost slashed through.

"If you want me, you'll have to slash him too." Orev held Soul's body up as a human shield. Maka's eyes filled with tears. "Why you... bitch! Soul is already dead because of you!" She flew up. "Maka! Don't!" Kid called. "If you hurt him it will be too late!" Maka froze. Orev smiled, knowing she hit the bulls eye.


	23. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be strong my dudes fluff's coming shortly

Maka blinked as the realization hit her. Why didn't she think of it from the very beginning?

How far can my new power go?

Orev screamed as Soul returned to life and punched her, struggling to break free of her hold. "What took you so long?" He asked, annoyed. "I'm sorry, the witch had my attention." Maka smiled in apology. "Wait." Soul exhaled. "You did? How? Don't tell me-" His eyes widened in realization.

"We'll talk later. Right now I need you to go and free Kid-kun, please." She asked in a polite yet urgent tone. Soul nodded and ran toward the Shinigami. "I can't believe you did that." He muttered quietly while pulling out the feather blades. "It's not as bad as it seems." Kid boasted, shaking his hands to recover his blood stream. This fight, as much as it seemed uneven at first, will be a piece of cake with two shinigamis fighting- not to mention, one of them was a weapon. Death scythe, to be exact since Maka was now a reaper and could beat them all anyway.

The moment her handle touched his hands, they all knew the witch was going to die.

The black raven wings cut apart from Orev's back, accompanied by the most horrifying scream you could imagine. "Ven... Raven... rowcrowcrow." She whispered in pain before getting slashed wide open. The earth began to shake.

"Run!" Soul shouted. Kid summoned Beelzebub and pulled Maka up, starting to fly out of the nest as the ceiling came crashing down. "Soul!" He called, trying to grab the weapon's hand, just as he slipped and fell. "Dammit." The demon scythe cursed. Kid turned the skateboard around right in time to see a huge block falling on Soul's leg in a sickening crack. He screamed in pain. "Soul!" Maka shouted, jumping off and running to help her friend. "It's too heavy." She called in defeat. Kid joined her, not making much difference.

"It's her spell, she was planning to trap you here." Soul howled. "That must be why our reaper strength disappeared!" Maka called. Kid frowned at her suggestion, seeing as it was probably true. "Kid... if you two get trapped here, you'll probably... get Maka someplace safe." Soul requested in pain. "What? We're not leaving you behind!" Maka shouted. The three were thrown on their side helplessly when the nest shook again. "I..." Kid hesitated. "Kid!" Maka shouted once more in shock. There was no fear in Soul's eyes, only worry. "I've died already. Besides, I know you'll come for me eventually." He said slowly as if he was saying a goodbye. "No, Soul!" Maka screamed, struggling to break free from Kid's hold as he grabbed her tightly and jumped on Beelzebub. Before they knew it they were out, witnessing the nest finally crash down. "No! He's still in there!" She shouted, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I can revive him! I just need the corps-" She opened, hope filling her heart. "I don't think there will be a corps." Kid whispered to himself before riding down to the crashed nest.

...

Maka sat quietly on the porch as silent footsteps came out to her. None of them blamed themselves, nor did they blame each other. Soul sacrificed himself twice for their sake, it will be against his will if they were to hurt themselves anymore. Besides, Liz cried enough for both of them.

"Will she end up okay?" Maka asked quietly. Kid made a neutral gesture. "I'm not sure. She doesn't know who to blame, you, me or him." He answered sadly. "I think she blames herself out of all of us. For letting you fall hostage." Maka sighed, leaning backwards until her back rested against Kid's chest. His eyes softened for he knew Maka wasn't really as okay as she seemed- on the inside, she is probably screaming in pain. Almost instinctively his hands made their way around her shoulders, holding her in a tight hug. "Things are not okay. I'd like to say it'll be okay, but that's unlikely too. You have every right to be upset since there is no comfort to be found in this situation." He admitted. Maka raised her arm to wipe a tear that threatened to fall. "I'm fine! I know things are bad, but it's pointless crying. I'm better than this. Besides, I'm a Shinigami now, so it's disgraceful for me to cry over death." To strengthen her declaration she sent him a small smile. "So don't worry! Okay?" She asked. Kid stared at her for a moment, before smiling again lovingly. That's just how amazing she is.

"Maka, let's go out tomorrow. We both could use the rest." Kid offered, allowing his long hair to cover his eyes.

"No." She answered. "We have things to do first. You need to take over your father's place, and I need to train my Shinigami a little. My senses are driving me absolutely crazy." She sighed once again. "You're joking, but shinigamis are actually much more likely to go insane than normal humans. And as to my 'job', it'll go much faster with your help. We can go on vacation later..." From his voice it was clear that he wasn't offended. He knew Maka was never one to escape her problems. "Fine." Maka grinned. "I'll help you, and then we'll go." Kid leaned down to kiss her. "Now go go GO! We have a role to take!" She called, motivated. 'Not a dull moment...' Kid smiled to himself as he followed.

...

Kid pulled Maka's hand as they stepped off of Beelzebub. "Where did you take me?" She asked. Kid smiled and took the cover off her eyes. "I can fly faster when I don't have to keep up with any human on land." He said, smiling awkwardly. "Oh my, Kid, we didn't even fly for this long." Maka's hands flew up to her mouth in shock. "Long enough to end up here." He smiled.

They were at her old house in Tokyo, Japan.

"How the fuck did you know?" She asked, cursing out of excitement. "It wasn't that hard. I even bought it back from the new residents." Kid explained, a mischievous look on his face. "I would expect nothing less of you, rich boy." She teased. "How about we settle in?" He replied seductively. "Hmm, it depends. Will you take me to Paris tomorrow?" She asked innocently. "Wha- Paris now?" He asked, surprised. "Hmph. I'll just take myself then. Buzzlebee!" She called, summoning her very own skateboard. "I don't get why you had to get yourself a skateboard. You can fly on your own, can't you?" He commented, joining her up in the air. "I need it because reasons!" She frowned, defending her small board. "You still can't pass me at speed." He replied, making her even more annoyed. "Wanna bet?" She asked, suddenly taking off. Kid laughed and followed her. A couple of minutes later she landed on top of the roof. "Wow. I guess you are too much for me." Kid said in fake shock as he followed her. Maka frowned and walked to him, leaning her hand on his shoulders. He smiled into the kiss she gave him. "You were taking it easy on me, jerk." She laughed. "Did not!" He protested. "Lier."


	24. What the rings tag is for

"Yea, emerald is good... Yes, the gold part? Very well then." Maka's blurry vision caught a glimpse of light coming out of the bathroom. She shoved her eyes with her palms, sitting up. "Kid? You're awake?" Why did you leave the dream?" She asked in confusion. "Maka? It's nothing. I just needed to call a friend. I told you to keep sleeping." Kid replied worryingly. "Okay." Maka hummed with a satisfied smile. "I trust you. Can you return to sleep now?" She quickly added, causing Kid to lean down and kiss her. He laughed when she pulled him down to bed by his shirt, snuggling him like a teddy bear. "If you can kiss you can sleep." She determined, anxious to continue the dream they had.

Maka woke up to Kid on her side, which made her smile like an idiot. She pulled the blanket over her nose and moved closer to him, enjoying his warmth. Eventually she rolled to her side and dug her face in his back, gently kissing the revealed skin. 'He's mine' she thought happily. 'He could've picked anyone, Liz, maybe Patty, but he chose me. Back then I didn't even see what I see in him now, and he still didn't give up. Now he's mine, and he loves me...' Her heart flattered in her chest. 'Death damn it, you pretty much flipped my world upside down, Death the Kid.' But she was okay with it, she liked this side better.

That was when she felt something was missing.

"Where is it?" She called, panic clear in her voice. "I couldn't have dropped it, could I?" She jumped up, sending quick glares at her hand. "No no no this is so not cool." She mumbled, feeling her heart pinch as she used 'his' word. She quickly dismissed the thought, trying to focus in her search.

"It's... not in the kitchen sink, table or fridge, not in the bathtub or near the mirror, not under the bed... not on one of the shelves around here, not under the couch either..." Maka turned paler with every destination checked. "Yesterday we were... on the roof!" She remembered, running up to find out it wasn't there either. Sudden realization hit her. "Did it fall while we were flying?" The thought terrified her. "What will I tell Kid? Will he get mad? I can't believe I lost such an important momentum!" Maka was just starting to panic when she felt two warm arms, belonging to a specific tall Shinigami, wrap around her in a comforting hug from behind. "What happened? Your soul is uneasy" He asked, worried.

"I lost the ring, I can't find it anywhere." Maka replied with hesitation. Kid's expression softened as he smiled weakly. "It's fine, don't worry about it. I want you in the best mood today, okay?" He asked, kissing her head. Maka felt her body gradually relax by his touch. "Okay..." She replied, melting in his arms. "Thinking about it, didn't I promise something about a trip to Paris?" Kid hummed. Maka smiled. He really was the sweetest thing ever.

"Where to?" Maka asked after jumping off of Buzzlebee. After a short discussion the couple decided to indeed visit Paris, because why not? They had the speed, so that wasn't a problem. "World's most famous museum is just around the corner." He suggested. Maka's eyes lightened. "Let's go there!" She called in excitement. "I mean, I was in Paris before, but not on a vacation. I always wanted to check out the Luber!" Kid smiled at her excitement. "Oh, but, can we go sit somewhere first? My feet hurt from riding Buzzlebee." Maka asked. "There's a great restaurant nearby, but it's a bit of a walk." Kid thought out loud. "Well then I have no choice do I?" He suddenly said, grinning. "What are you up t- eep!" Maka squalled as he picked her up easily in his arms. "Hold on tight!" He warned, holding back his laughter. "Kid! Put me down! Kid!" Maka called, trying to stay serious herself. In order to make her quiet, Kid kissed her again.

'What's with this cheerful mood? It's like he can't pass a minute without kissing me or squeezing my hand. I mean, it's not that I mind, but I can't help thinking...' Maka thought to herself. Kid has been acting strange, but if it was important he would tell her about it sooner or later, so she didn't put too much thought into it. In fact, his odd behavior was tightly related to the purpose of the entire trip, she just didn't know of it yet.

...

Maka munched on her toast, swallowing the small, cheesy pieces one by one. Kid gazed at her, almost hypnotized by the way she licked her fingers. "I'm not very lady like, am I?" She asked with a slight blush when noticing his eyes. "You're not a lady, you're an angel." He replied without hesitation. "The Sunshine is making your halo glimmer. It's a whole different league of gorgeous."

Kid chuckled as Maka turned redder. "Excuse me! Can I take a photo of you two?" a young girl with glasses walked up to their table, her eyes glittering. "I'm an artist, you see." She explained. "Oh, sure." Maka replied. "Awesome! Ugh, sorry, I just really like the look of you two. Are you married?" The girl raised a big camera to her eye. Kid turned as red as a tomato. "I'm sorry! Forget I asked, I was just curious." The girl started to panic at his reaction. "No! It's fine, really. Take that photo if you want." Kid hurried to calm her down. "We're not married, but we're dating. Have you heard about the new lord death?" Maka asked. "Who hasn't? They say he's even got a girl with him! The last lady in the death family lived like, what? Five hundred years ago?" Maka smiled at her. "That would be me."

The girl's eyes widened. "You're joking." She said in a trembling voice. Make didn't flinch. "Then you must be..." She turned her head slowly towards Kid. "Kid, Death." He smiled. The stranger almost dropped her camera out of shock. "Err, I'll be, going, now?" She asked, stepping backward. "Oh, oh right, sorry. How much for that picture?" She turned on her heels at the last moment before disappearing out of their sight. "No need to pay us, just, can you send me the picture when it's done?" Kid requested. "You know where to go." She nodded before running out to somewhere.

"That was odd." Maka smiled, sending her arm across the table to grab Kid's hand. He took it willingly at squeezed it tightly. "Not at all. It's only sensible, for a girl as stunning as you to attract artists." Maka rolled her eyes. "Are you trying to fluster me?" Kid grinned at her question. "Of course I am. It makes you even prettier, and it's always improving my mood, seeing I can still cause you to blush and get excited."

"I'm always excited by you." Maka answered honestly. "I can probably just rape you on the spot, but I won't do that." Now was Kid's turn to blush. "Good. That makes me a lot more confident." he sighed in relief. Maka raised an eyebrow, but the question was left unanswered due to Kid suddenly receiving a phone call. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." Kid apologized before walking to a place from where Maka could no longer hear him- which was pretty far, considering she was now a Shinigami. After about fifteen minutes, Kid returned.

"Who was it?" Maka asked, annoyed by the wait. "The gardener" Kid replied with a chuckle. "I needed to ask his permission to start growing some roses." Maka rolled her eyes. "Fifteen minutes?" She asked. "He's very attached to his flowers. Rearrangement is... almost out of the question. Unfortunately for him, I really, really want those roses, so he had to except it eventually." Maka frowned. "Sounds like an annoying gardener. Can't you fire him or something?" For some reason Kid found her suggestion funny. "Well, he is very attached, yes, but he also made it to raise the prettiest rose I ever saw in my life. Not only that, it also has the sweetest scent of them all." Maka hummed at his explanation. "If you say so... Luber now?" She asked, changing the subject. Kid smiled and summoned Beelzebub, following her shortly.

...

Kid and Maka walked around the Luber, dazzled by the art. Most people wouldn't have understood them, a young couple that somehow finds the weirdest, oldest art fascinating, and could stay in front of some meaningless pieces for quite some time, discussing their background. The difference, between them and the other couples, was that they were nerds, and history nerds at that. Kid was a walking talking history book, and Maka was not too bad at history herself- and so, skipping the modern part and diving to the old drawings from different centuries, Kid could tell Maka, and she could understand, exactly what stood behind each painting. Other couples? They mostly came for the Mona Lisa. She wasn't even that impressive!

Unfortunately, the two didn't even make it to one third of the paintings exhibited before Kid decided it was time for them to go to the hotel room. "Aren't we flying back to Tokyo?" Maka asked as she dropped on her back on the bed. "But then we won't get to visit the Eiffel!" Kid reminded her, suddenly remembering something himself.

"I think I forgot something at the museum. I'll come in time to pick you up and head to the tower, okay?" Kid told her, starting to tap his shoe. "Okay. Hurry back!" Maka waved. When will this weird behavior stop?

"Huh? He forgot his phone." She called in surprise, picking it up. A sudden thought passed through her mind, inspiring her to open the phone call history. "What is the meaning of this?" She wondered.

Emerald r.

Spirit A

...

"The view is really pretty from here." Maka said, enjoying the cold wind that passed through her hair. Kid smiled as he gazed at her. "Agreed." He replied, causing her to lean her head on his chest. "Cliché much?" She chuckled. "And I still don't fail to excite you?" He asked. Maka rolled her eyes. "The last time you saw the Eiffel was at Las Vegas, where I failed to protect you." Kid's eyes filled with sadness for a moment before wearing a determined expression.

"When I heard you were kidnapped because of me, I thought maybe I should have never given you that ring. But if I hadn't, we wouldn't have ended here together, alive and happy. For that we can be grateful to Soul as well. Rethinking all of these things I decided, to give that ring a second chance. Well, I am sorry for stealing it, but you see, the groom usually gives his fiancée the ring for the first time when he's proposing."

Maka blinked. What was that just now? It must have been her imagination, the long day causing some weird thoughts to appear.

Kid bit his lip stressfully as he kneeled on one knee and took out her ring.

This isn't real. It must be some prank or what not, right?

But she said yes anyway.


	25. Doing stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemon.. again.. ugh

Maka gazed down to her hand for the who knows what time that same night, cuddling with Kid on Beelzebub on their way back to the hotel. Of course, she could fly by herself, but being only just proposed to, he didn't even need to ask why she chose to join him. It was pretty obvious. Her eyes traveled to the small skull on her finger.

The ring. Kid paid a jewel maker to customize it, adding emerald gems in a complex pattern over the gold. "Just like your eyes." He replied softly when she asked him about it. "Yours and mine, emerald and gold."

And it was almost as pretty as his eyes. Almost.

"How will we deal with my papa? He won't accept it, I'm fairly sure." Maka commented worryingly. "I asked him beforehand." Kid calmed her. "He said no, but after a couple of minutes we reached somewhat of an understanding. I told him that you're a reaper… He was mad, but he got the deal pretty fast. Your dad knew me since I was little, he knows I'm stable, and he knows I'm polite. He was plenty satisfied that I actually asked him as it shows respect," Maka smiled as he stated the points that helped him convince her papa, nodding in agreement to each of them. "His strongest argument was the claim that we are too young to get married." He sighed. "Why not? I'll be seventeen in two months and you're almost nineteen. I was already born when my papa reached that age." Kid passed his hand in his hair. "Well, apparently they only got married about a year and a half later, probably because of you." Maka turned quiet. "Then I am..." She whispered. "You're no mistake Maka, mistakes get dropped. You just came a little early. If anything its lucky, we would have all died by Asura's hand if things went any differently."

She stayed silent for a while, just enjoying the moment, the warmth and comfort he gave her. He always seemed to know what to say, what to do and when. She was supposed to be upset, but she wasn't half mad. She blamed that acceptance on him, for he was the one that consoled her.

And now this calming presence of his was hers by right, he gave himself to her as a gift, not showing even the slightest sign of hesitation. For that, as well as his bravery in asking and dealing with everything including her papa, Maka decided her now fiancée deserved some kind of a reward. Specifically the kind that makes him moan.

...

Kid smiled at her. She said yes! His soul did a little dance, his brain malfunctioned and his heart flipped multiple times. He answered her calmly, trying to hide his bliss. He was so high he didn't notice when they entered a sensitive spot. Quickly fixing the damage, he hoped she was still as happy as he was.

 

* * *

 

_**~Warning Lemon (shy souls, cut to after the line marks) ~** _

He opened the door for her, aiming towards the small hotel kitchen to fix dinner when he suddenly felt her pulling him back. He turned around, making it to see a glimpse of her desiring eyes before she locked her lips with his. His hands moved, holding her by the waist. She hummed, hands behind his neck, and started leading to the bedroom.

"Maka..." He whispered, kissing her neck in a way he didn't know he was allowed to, didn't know it was okay. Of course, they had sex before, but only in dreams, never fearing to hurt each other. Maka kissed his head, willing to try something new. He gasped in surprise when she pushed him onto the bed, starting to dismiss his pants and boxers. She liked hearing him make noises, especially the ones he rarely made- it remained her he belonged to her, and that she, out of all women, was the only one to hear those calls. Kid's eyes widened as he realized her intentions. "I don't want to humiliate you." He said slowly, making her raise an eyebrow in amusement. "Shut up, please." She said jokingly as she pulled out his member and gave if a stroke. "You will not humiliate me." He bit his lip, and she was surprised that by this stage he was still worried about her. 'Stupid gentleman.' She thought to herself, giving it a long lick. Kid growled.

Colors flew around as she pulled it into her mouth, sucking gently on the top and passing her fingers near the base. Slowly becoming more confident in the act, he began thrusting into her. She smiled; after all, he deserved it. There was no humiliation in her granting him his prize. He finally moaned, the sound that was hardest to her out of all, growling, humming, pouting. She blinked in surprise when he pulled away, sitting up and placing her on top of him. 'Join you, huh?' She thought. 'I am getting married too after all.' He smiled when she rid herself of her panties and allowed him inside of her. She kissed him as he started to take off her shirt, only separating to throw it away. Jumping up and down, sudden pain shocking her. Feeling her through their souls, he growled again and switched their poses so he was on top. He slowly thrust himself against her, cautious not to hurt her in the process. She was, even if only physically, a virgin, and he knew she was hurt regardless of his efforts.

'Do you think I'm that weak?' She asked him in their half dream. He shook his head and smiled, going faster until he came inside of her. Even then, He was still left unsatisfied by not finishing her off, so instead he focused on completing the task he started. His fingers, long and boney like a skeleton's, traveled inside of her, not pleased until they found the right spot and hit it constantly. It was her turn to moan now. He kissed her chest, starting to lick and tease one nipple while his other hand played with the other. She was done in no time.

* * *

 

 

Maka's POV

"Hey Maka?" Kid said quietly. I was cuddled on his chest in bed, his arm around me. The smell of hotel soap still lingered on him, and so it did on me. I even made it to change the sheets before we had dinner. "Humm?" I replied, focusing in his face. Long lashes, almost shoulder length black and white hair, golden orbs that were sometimes in more of an amber tone…

"Do you remember our first kiss?" He asked. I smiled, remembering back to eight months ago. Suddenly I realized.

"Happy eight months anniversary angel." He whispered, kissing my forehead. "You and your perfection." I rolled my eyes. It's not that I forgot, it was just that we always celebrated it on the date we started going out officially, which was a few days from now. "You mean me and you." He teased. I giggled. "After all this time of you chasing after me, eventually even kidnapping me, I was the one that kissed you. So respect." Kid grinned. "I asked you if you wanted to kiss me, you just said yes." I hummed in thought of a response. "If it wasn't for me suggesting it you would have never guessed I wanted to." We both quieted, remembering how awkward it was, right after Meister training with fainted Black*Star next to us. "I actually thought you were going to slap me." Kid admitted. "And why would I do that? I was crushing on you for longer then you were." Kid's eyes flickered. "You were?" He asked in confusion. "Yea. I was in denial, though. I think it started somewhere near the first meeting for the assignment, maybe earlier." He looked so stunned by the information; I couldn't help a small giggle. "Well, it was sorta childish, I felt happy to spend time with you, but I didn't really see it this way. It was more of a 'he's cute' or 'That's so smart, funny, hot' moments." Kid finally broke out of his shock. "For this long?" He asked, his eyes filling with love and warmth. "By the time you gave me the ring I thought you were going to kiss me, telling me to close my eyes and all. And after the party, I was so confused because I wanted to run to you but at the same time I didn't. And there was this entire Soul thing as well." I sighed. Kid whistled quietly. "That's a long way back. To think, I thought my mission was to capture you... It was more of a rescue, from your doubts. I bet you never saw yourself doing what we did today..." His tone slowly became deeper, seductive, almost. He gazed at my mouth. I kissed him, getting the hint. "No, but I can see myself doing more than that now."

...

That night I thought of Soul. With everything that happened, the two of us were too happy to go back and morn him. What knocked me out of my bubble eventually was the thought that we needed a best man for the wedding. An image of Soul, in a suit, shooting warning glares at Kid as he accompanied him- suddenly it was shuttered. Soul is dead.

He won't come to my wedding.

The realization was the most painful thing I ever experienced.

Kid looked at me in worry and pain. Our connection in the dream was strong enough to pass him even the slightest disturbance in my mood, and that was definitely not a slight disturbance.

Tears flooded out of my eyes, mixing with his as he hugged me closely and tried to comfort us both. "He's dead." I cried. "He's not coming back Kid." His hold tightened. "He won't be there to get all overly protective like he would." We shivered in pain, both aware of each other's pain. We were two souls, crying and comforting one another.

Because Soul was dead

How absurd


	26. Comeback

"Relax! You look fine!" Tsubaki said with a smile. I cracked my knuckles, trying my best to not bite on my fingertips. "But what if it's asymmetrical, and his OCD happens to pop back up? And what if papa will lose it again and-" I was hushed by Liz raising her eyes to me from her magazine. "Maka shut up please, you're getting her upset." I sighed. It's been four months and Liz was just getting into her six month of pregnancy, which means we all already knew she had a girl, just like she thought. It also meant Liz was getting mood swings and acting up a little.

I sighed and turned my eyes back to the mirror. I wasn't used to seeing myself with mascara, and even though it was the only makeup I wore, it made me a little paranoid. What if Kid doesn't like it? What if I'll look like a whore to everyone? 'Maka, relax. I don't care if you look different as long as it's you. You know that, right?' Kid talked to me through our connection. 'I know, it's just so scary' I replied. 'Why? Are you having second thoughts?' He asked with worry. 'No! It's more like, stage fright.' I explained. Kid sighed in relief.

I took another look in the mirror. My skinny figure was dressed in a white strapless wedding dress, ending in small black curls that dragged behind me as I walked. Near the top there were small black roses that came in contrast to the blank white color. To my neck I wore a black skull choker, and my hair was tied in a bluff ponytail, tied with a rose clips that held the white veil in place.

All in all, Tsubaki did a pretty damn good job.

"Liz, Patty, are you ready?" I asked. Liz threw her magazine away and clutched the couch she was sitting on, pushing herself into a standing position and making a terrible noise in the process. "I'm ready!" Patty called, jumping from excitement in her Golden dress. She and Liz were both ordered Gold and Emerald dresses to fit the "Theme" of the wedding, according to Liz. The entire venue was prepared to fit Kid and myself in our colors, my white and green against Kid's black and yellow. Tsubaki, on the other hand, was dressed in a floral printed long dress in black and light blue shades that fitted her.

"Okay then, ready to go?" Crona asked shyly as he appeared at the doorframe. "Cro-chan! You look so cute!" Patty called and squished him in a kiss, much to Crona's and my surprise. He blushed to match his hair before hiding his face in his hands and crawling to a corner where he drowned himself in gloom once again. "He'll get used to it." Patty smiled. "I can't deal with that girl." Crona muttered. "Well as long as you're able to bring the rings like we planned I don't really mind it, so just have fun. And Crona," He picked his eyes up to me. "I'm counting on you." I declared. He nodded slowly.

I took in a deep breath. Tsubaki stepped next to me and fitted her fingers into mine. "That's it Maka. These are your last few moments before becoming Kid's wife." I bit my lip. "I feel sick." I shivered. "Count down from five, four-" Kim whispered. "- three, two, one."

The doors of the ballroom opened, revealing a white carpet trail to a high up stage. And there he stood, so anxious yet strong and confident. His eyes shot at me, widening as they landed on mine. 'Yes!' I called in a voiceless scream as Kid blushed a little. Tsubaki grinned, pleased by his positive response to her beauty of a best friend, which was me. And god bless that girl for making me this gorgeous, causing Kid to look at me like that.

'Hey, you know I love you regardless of your beauty.' Kid objected. I hummed, sending him a teasing grin and starting to walk my way down the easel.

"Makaaa!" I fought the need to roll my eyes at the voice of my papa. Originally he was supposed to be the one to walk me down, but that was... not the best idea, considering the fact he fainted twice during the rehearsals. As to mama, I preferred not to invite her after finding out she got remarried and is living a peaceful life, away from her past. I couldn't ask her to go back for me, not when I didn't even remember her face anymore. No, it was better this way. I had Tsubaki, and Kid had Black*Star- surprisingly calm compared to himself. I guess Crona did some good after all. Patty and Liz entered behind us, throwing flowers all over the trail.

And then I looked at Kid again, and everything else disappeared.

The music, my papa, Tsubaki, all muted and erased from my mind as I gazed at him and kept walking down the white carpet. It seemed like forever before I reached the stage. Kid grabbed my hand, squeezing it and smiling to me in a way I never saw him smile, and I don't think anyone did, ever.

Stein had begun the ceremony.

...

Kid stood up at the easel, accompanied by Black*Star, 'Do you see me, father?' He looked to the sky with the most hopeful and happy expression ever to be seen on the young reaper's face. He was wearing a white suit for a change, since he always wears a black one.

She stood in front of him, glowing in her unique angelic aura, her shanzu line floating above her head peacefully. Liz and Patty slowly walked to the easel as well, dressed in emerald (Liz) and gold (Patty) dresses. Both of them were happy to except the job of being the flower girls. Behind them they scattered black roses and chocolate cosmos, allowing the scent of vanilla to fill the air.

Kid turned his eyes to Stein. The doctor was constantly seeking the reassuring smile of his mate, Miss Marie. You could clearly see he never wedded anyone before, Lord Death did. But the old Lord Death was now dead, and the new Lord Death was the groom. He took in a deep breath, excepting the fact no one was more fitted to do this job than him.

"Do you, Lord of Death, take Lady of Rebirth as your permanent, everlasting soulmate, mate and wife?" That's right, this is a spiritual event more than anything. Kid reminded himself. "I do." He smiled, Making Liz squall quietly. Maka was jealous of her, she wanted to squall too. "And do you, Lady of Rebirth, willingly except Lord of Death's declaration, agree to vow to him forever in a soul tie, until one of you tear it apart?" Maka smiled. This is very different from any wedding you know of. For example, instead of 'till death brings you apart' was changed to 'one of you', and instead of just 'wife' they stated the full package that came with it. Stressing maybe, but undoubtedly pleasing. It made the answer all the more meaningful.

"I do." Maka replied with a smile.

Crona stepped to them, presenting the two rings that accompanied them from the start. Maka's heart pounded as she closed her eyes and gave him her hand, allowing him to slide the ring on her finger.

"But... you won't be symmetrical..." He pulled up his shoulders. "It's still there, only seen from a different perspective. If we're together, we will be perfect."

"Okay, that's that. I hereby tie you two as a reaper and his angel. Give me your hands." Stein requested. Kid and Maka sent their hands forward, allowing Stein to tie them with a red string. "You go. Dismissed." Marie sweat dropped. "Does he think he's in a class?" Either way, Kid and Maka did not show any signs of giving a shit whatsoever. The two of them literally jumped on each other in a kiss once it was over, not letting go until Black*Star threw a punch at Kid's shoulder. The Shinigami shot him a deadly glare. "You'll have a whole honeymoon for this. Right now you have guests who want to congratulate you." Well, he had a point.

Kid leaned again to kiss Maka swiftly before they turned to the sea of guests and friends throwing blessings at them. Patty jumped upwards, grabbing Kid and Liz by the neck and hugging them tightly. "Pat... can't... breath!" Kid tried to object. "Come on Maka!" Liz called and pulled the angel to her. "She likes it when we're all happy." She said with a smile. "Liz? Are you crying?" Kid asked. Liz sniffed and nodded before burying her face in his tux. "I CANT BELIEVE MY LITTLE KIDDO'S MARRIED" she shouted in between sniffles. "Um, Liz, white tux." Kid said awkwardly. "Oh, right. My bad." She pulled back and shook her head to dry the tears. Her hands passed on her belly with joy. Maka smiled before hugging her again tightly. "Take care of my bro." Liz whispered. Maka nodded. "And you take care of my niece." She replied jokingly before turning around to face Ox, Harvard, Kim, Kilik and the two pots, as well as Marie, Azusa, Sid, Nigus and even her papa. But first of all, Crona, Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"How's that for attention huh?" Black*Star called as he messed Kid's hair, while Crona and Tsubaki Spilled a sea of compliments all over Maka. "You know, if I still had that OCD, you'd be dead by now." Kid announced bluntly. "But you don't, I can mess your hair all I want!" Black*Star laughed.

"Congratulations." A hooded figure stepped into the ballroom. Silence spread in the audience.


	27. Attack of edgy

Maka's eyes glimmered. She instinctively jumped in front of Kid in a defensive position, causing him to smile awkwardly. In a blink of an eye Liz and Patty transformed. Liz's form has changed a bit though- she was now bigger in size, heavier, and genuinely less comfortable to handle. Kid looked at her with worry. He wasn't used to fighting without any balance, and Liz was anything but identical to Patty right now.

Maka growled, starting to really get him worried. It was alarming, yes, but even if the stranger was up to no good, the two of them could have handled him easily. Why was she so stressed?

"What a warm welcome! I see you were very busy while I was gone." Kid shivered as he recognized the voice. "Patty! Get Liz somewhere safe! I'll handle Maka." The demon pistol did as she was asked, catching Liz and running away.

Kid looked back at Maka, signaling her to transform into a double edged scythe. "You! I killed you!" Maka shouted. "Is that so?" the witch asked in a horse tone, reassuring that she was indeed who they thought she was.

"Orev!" Kim and Jacklin stood ran up next to the shinigamis, Jacklin in her weapon form. "So this is the bitch that hurt you?" Ox asked, already holding Harvard in place. "You stepped into the wrong wedding little witchy!" Black*Star called as he prepared Tsubaki for battle. Suddenly he attacked. "Black*Star! Stop!" Maka shouted in panic. Kid looked at her, confused. The hooded witch easily defended herself with her cloak, apparently made of strengthened feathers.

"How rude. I didn't even get to show you how much I improved since we last fought. Well I guess I can still show you some of it." The raven witch whispered something and ran behind Black*Star. He turned around, suddenly thrown in the air in the opposite direction. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki called. He made a flip and landed on his legs, unharmed. "Crow pads. Pretty cool huh? I AM a Gorgon after all! Mine can even throw you in the air, although they're not as fast as my aunt's." She turned her head, searching for someone.

"Here you are! I heard tons about you! Especially bad things. A boy huh? No magic? Shameful." She said with excitement. All eyes turned to Crona, seeing him with Ragnarock drawn in his hand. "Let's spar, my good for nothing cousin."

Crona shivered. It's been a while since he fought a witch, but with time he turned more confident, and now he was sure that as much as she talked, he wasn't going to be defeated so easily. He might even beat her on a fair battle, and in the ballroom with his friends? He definitely had the upper hand.

"Oh, yea, and I'm taking this outside. I'm not so stupid to fight you here." Orev added, crashing his best source of hope. "You can fly can't you?" She hummed. Crona frowned and grew his black blood wings. It's been a while since he used that power- since he was after humans, to be exact.

"You will not hurt my friends!" Crona called quietly as he grabbed the hand that held Ragnarock and flew outside after her. Orev laughed at him, trying to make him confused. Crona flinched. It sounded like nails scratching a whiteboard, but he had just the thing against that. "Ragnarock!" "Yea!" "Screech Alpha!" The sword smiled, releasing a tearing scream that took the witch by surprise. It sliced through, causing her to quickly fly backward and her hood to fall down, revealing snow white hair. She hurried to pull it back up, but Crona had seen enough. He dived back through the window, panicked.

"Don't attack her!" He called. Maka quickly nodded, carrying her eyes up to Kid's, who now had a shocked expression spread across his face. "Have you seen it?" She asked with sadness in her voice. "Yea." He called. "What do we do?" I bit my lip. In a normal situation I would resonate and pull him out, but I wasn't fit anymore.

The witch laughed again and threw a wave of blades over Crona. "Cro-Chan!" Patty called worryingly from her and Liz's hide. "Shhh Patty!" Liz whispered. "Oh, we recognize this voice all right. He's been causing me trouble because of you, you know? Come out so I can kill you, my oh so little, precious girl!" All of the people in the room that hadn't used their soul perception or didn't have one, fell to a wave of utter confusion, before the witch pulled down the hood.

"You bitch! You will pay for this!" Maka hissed. Kid could feel her sea of emotions mix with his into a huge mass of confusion. What the hell do we do now? Liz made a pained voice, earning a grin from Orev. The most painful part was that this grin, they thought they'll never see again.

"It's not the first time you saw it for yourself, was it now? Medusa's power rock." Soul Said, speaking in Orev's voice.

...

"I found him almost dead a couple minutes after you killed me. He was prepared to die, easy for me to control. I dragged his body out of the racks and entered it- there was a little fight, but not too much. It took me so long to get used to it, but I've now perfected my fighting- and to top it all off, I can tempt girls too!" Orev called in excitement. "It's kind of disturbing though." She whispered awkwardly. "Now, do as I say, little raccoon witch, and the baldy next to her. You two look strong, not too much in love either." Ox blinked oddly at him/her. "Soul, It's me remember? I'm your partner, the one that helped you the other day. I'm also not gay, man." Orev stared at him. "He seems to knowledge you." She said with chill. "Well that's something." Ox replied. "It means he is still conscious." Maka thanked kami for having Ox figure this out, because she didn't. "Then we need to wake him up!" Maka called with satisfaction.

"No use. I have complete power over this human, that is, once I kill the one called Elizabeth." She announced. "Soul won't let you! He has a brave heart, so he must win!" Maka shouted. "Tch. I've had enough of this." Orev hissed and threw a shower of feather knifes at us. Most got injured, while a few took cover or defended themselves with their weapons.

Maka's pov

"What do we do?" Kid whispered to my scythe form. "I want to beat her so bad..." I bit my lip, conflicted. "I know, but we can't. We can't order him to die either, his soul might rip." Kid tightened his hold on her handle. "They couldn't wait until we were back from our honeymoon?" I asked jokingly, trying to make him less tense. "I am looking forward to it." He flushed a smile at me. "Let's kick her ass and get Soul back?" I suggested. "But no slashing, of course." He nodded and raised his eyes to the annoyed witch. "Are you done?" She asked dryly. Kid flinched and summoned Beelzebub, flying next to Crona.

"I have no businesses with you!" Orev called, avoiding my handle. "Too bad, we have some with you!" I called. She just got on my nerves. Kid moved me gracefully, testing his scythe handling skills. "Ready?" He asked, passing his hand on my blade as he touched my base with his lips for good luck. "Let's get Soul back." I replied, returning the mental kiss we shared.

"Soul resonance!" We called simultaneously. I felt my blades sharpen as the two of us danced to the rhythm he taught me, the tango. Kid was always different, instead of piano cords there was this constant scent of chocolate cosmos, along with his smell of a new book and the taste of cherries from the kiss. A normal human would have his mind blown, funny thing, I am no longer human. I kicked the witch with my handle and passed my blade along the wings she attached to soul, slicing them off. He fell to the ground, immediately pinned down by Crona.

"How dare you! You! Girly! Hit him for me!" The command referred to Tsubaki, casting a shadow on her eyes. "Of course." She replied, turning her ponytail into a weapon and throwing it at Crona. It hit his shoulder, cutting deeply into the flesh as Crona didn't cover it in time with black blood. "No!" Patty and Black*Star shouted. He caught Tsubaki by the waist, not letting her move any farther. The witch hurried to bite Crona's wound, widening it before throwing some sort of dust in the air. Crona shivered before collapsing to the ground unconscious. "No self-healing for you, half breed!" Orev grinned. "What did you do?! Stein!" Patty ran out of hide, searching for the doctor. "Oh, the old man? I took care of him. Him, the redhead and blond woman. They seemed dangerous, so I poisoned em' with some crow germs. My babies carry all kinds of diseases." Orev giggled. "Then again," She said, avoiding Ox's fail attack with Harvard and My deadly slashes. Kilik didn't even get close with his punches, she was just too fast for him and he ended up punching Ox to unconsciousness. At this point we didn't even care if we hurt Soul as long as he'll survive it, we just wanted that witch out of there.

Black*Star stood far from the battle, guarding Tsubaki, Kim and Jacklin, even with them trying to explain they're lesbian, he couldn't know for sure. They never told anyone before, but this time it was argent- not that confessing it helped them with Black*Star.

"Now that the little pistol came out, I know where the big pistol is!" I watched in terror as the witch ran away from us toward where Liz was hiding. Soul grabbed her hand, dragging her to the open area where he could see her well. Her eyes were puffed from tears and her nails, the nails we so neatly fixed before the wedding were bit to the very edge. It was clear that she watched the whole thing. Quiet filled the ballroom. Soul stepped back, confused. "I won't let you touch my sister!" Patty shouted as she ran between them. Time seemed to have frozen.

"Liz" Soul blinked. The pistol blinked hard, trying to see through the tears. She pushed Patty away and pulled Soul in a kiss, making him slowly close his eyes and slide his hands to her waist. "I... I need you to come back, It's yours, and..." She said quietly. Soul's eyes flattered before he fell down on the floor, holding his neck. His face turned pale to match his hair and he started to cough black feathers.

The next thing I remember is hearing a gunshot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anybody remember Rachel? The little girl Medusa took over? yea. Don't hate me please.
> 
> Orev DID NOT see that coming. Enter stage no. 1: shock "What the hell Liz?" "Not my fault! I thought you were dead!"
> 
> Well Soul, like it or not, you're gonna be a dad.
> 
> ;-; I was 14!


	28. Fluff's fluff

The machines made all sorts of small ticks and beeps. Two small lines of heart and soul beat rose up and down in a slow rhythm. She raised her hand and passed it on his stomach, following the scars and muscles that connected to the machinery in thick lines of life, lines of hope, to her at least. They held him alive, breathing, dreaming dreams about what things are gonna be like when it's over. She knew he was troubled, even if he hasn't said a word to her; nor did he open his eyes. He will live, she told herself with confidence. He will live, and he will be an awesome father.

A sound of nearing steps made her jump, pulling away her hand and fitting it into his instead. "Liz? Are you still here?" Maka's voice came closer as she entered the room. "I think I will stay a bit longer." she replied, leaning against his bed. "Don't starve your baby! Come on, she needs food, and you haven't eaten for three days!" Liz sighed. Maka was right, she could feel it. Then again, she also felt the baby understood why she had to wait, too. Soul's soul was injured in his battle with the witch. He needed her there, holding him company and providing comfort. It wasn't as if his body was hurt, he was just dreaming, healing and hopefully retrieving his memory back.

The witch was shot multiple times by the time she got out of him. None of them saw where she went, as she just... disappeared. They hurried to call the ambulance that carried the injured as well as poisoned, making sure none of the guests happened to have a fragment in his soul or a raven in his hand bag. It worried them that Orev escaped, though they all knew she wouldn't be coming back anytime soon.

And now, every each and one of them held a different task at hand. Patty stayed with Crona, filling his hospital room with fluffy giraffe plushies and his face with makeup, much to his dismay. All in all, he was like her little doll, but also her mate, apparently, following her lines of kisses on his cheeks and mouth. It was odd, yes, but it seemed that they got along. She abused him a little, he complained a little, but most of the time they were a really fluffy couple.

And then there were Black*Star and Tsubaki, coming up with an announcement. The two of them were now together for more than a year, on which occasion Black*Star followed Kid's instruction of "Proposing romantically" -in the middle of sex, what's new- and asked poor Tsubaki to marry him. Well, he tried, she thought to herself, mentally face palming as she accepted. At least he showed her he loves her, in his unique way.

Ox was not taking Kim and Jacklin's announcement well. In fact he was taking it so hard he decided to cut off his hair. That and trying to kiss Harvard, soon turned down by the disturbed weapon. As stated, Ox is not gay, so it was mostly frustration- now he just didn't know what to do. Fortunately for him, Kim figured she was not only lesbian either. She was actually attracted to both of them- confusing at first, but understandable once she got used to it. Now she was working towards bringing them three to date altogether, a deal that might take some time to make, especially with these two. Oh well, as long as they're happy in the end...

Kid and Maka moved their honeymoon to a few weeks later, seeing as things were a bit crazy at home. It didn't stop them from making tons of sticky gestures towards each other, gestures that usually got the innocent souls around them scarred for life, in a good way. He would sneak his hand behind her back and pull her closer at the most unexpected moments. She would gasp and puff her cheeks, telling him to stop scaring her and a few moments later jumping on his back from behind. He then lifted her up on his back and carried her in a piggy-back ride, ignoring her pouts, until she gave up and declared he was winner in the semi-fight and the 'best husband in the piggyback businesses'. He'd only laugh and kiss her, letting her down and hugging her from behind whilst burying his face in her hair, exhaling her scent.

Then there was Liz, Soul and peanut. Liz and peanut, that was and will obviously stay with Liz until farther notice dew to living inside her womb, Stayed with Soul at this time in hope their souls will heal him and put his mind at ease. They didn't eat, they didn't talk much, but they sure did listen to a lot of music. "Jazz..." Liz grinned, absent minded. He liked Jazz, she liked Jazz, and they liked it together for quite a while. She remembered him taking her out and coming back to his place to put on some music and ask her if she'd like a dance. She giggled like a schoolgirl and took it, letting him spin her and act as if they weren't at home, but at a ball, and they weren't them, but a prince and princess. He got her to feel that way a lot, every time he looked at her, as a matter of fact. The world gave her prince another chance to return to his princess, and Liz, she just hoped he made that chance. For her and for the young lady that was, actually, starting to get really hungry.

"You know what, Maka, if you could bring me a... double cheeseburger with a cup of... nutella maybe? And some noodles! That will be perfect." Liz smiled widely. Maka sighed and pulled out her phone. 'Hello? Lord of death? We have an order for nutella, cheeseburger and noodles. Do you copy?" "A double cheeseburger!" Liz hurried to add. "Mission clear, Lady of rebirth, and may I say commander that you look stunning today..." Kid chuckled through the phone. "Don't try smothering me, soldier! Back to work! Go go go!" Liz gazed at Maka, a silly smile on her face. "What?" Maka asked, confused. "Nothing." Liz replied. "Nothing at all..." Her eyes wondered back to Soul, filling with worry and pain once again.

'And what if he doesn't even want her?' she thought. 'It will be so terrible, living so close to him if...' she hurried to erase the thought. 'He will, surely. I know him well enough to know that but... we were together for only seven months, what if that's not enough? And then, more than four months apart...' She shook her head, trying to stop the tears. 'It's just not fair! Black*Star and Tsubaki, they got more than a year, and still... and then Kid and Maka, also a year and married, and what do I have? An injured boyfriend of seven months and a six months old baby to worry about. There is just no way this is right.' despite her efforts to stop them, the tears just spilled on their own.

"Liz? What is it?" Maka asked, noticing her expression. "It hurts... it hurts so bad..." Liz leaned her head on Soul's bed. "I just... need him to be here, but he isn't. I'm waiting, but I don't even have a clue if..." Maka shook her head. "Liz no baka! You know he thought about you, Orev said so!" She sighed. "You... you're right, I'm just so scared..." Liz mumbled. "What are you scared of? No way in hell he will leave you, especially not with you carrying his baby." Her words brought a state of calmness to Liz, nurturing her like a stressful little girl. She knew that everything was going to be fine, and that Soul, no matter how long or how far away, was still her Soul, and he cared for her.

...

She sighed deeply and closed her eyes. Suddenly the machines started to act up. "Huh?" Liz asked, opening her eyes to see that she and Soul were alone once again. His soul rate rose, causing loud ticks to come out of the cold metal. "Soul? Are you okay?! Soul!" She shouted, running out the door to call for help, but there was nobody there. She pulled out her phone and tried to call Maka, then Kid, Patty, Tsubaki, Black*Star, just anyone will do! "Why aren't they picking up!?" She yelled in stress, afraid to leave Soul alone in the room. "Liz..." He mumbled. She froze, quickly shaking off her shock and running to him. "Soul?" She asked. His face twisted in pain as the machine made a loud beep. Quiet. Why the hell was it so quiet?! "SOUL!" she tried again. "Liz.. Liz," A faraway voice called. "This can't be happening!" She screamed in panic. "Liz... Liz!" the voice insisted. Suddenly she felt something shake her by the shoulders.

She opened her eyes.

At first she didn't understand what she was seeing. To her right there were a bunch of leftovers, a wrap from a mcdeath cheeseburger, an empty noodle cup and half a jar of nutella. The lights were dim, like hospitals usually made them at night for the patients to sleep, and she herself was sitting on a chair near the bed Soul was assigned to.

And out of all those, the only thing she saw is crimson.

"Hey Liz." He said before pulling her to his arms.


	29. It's over!

"Oh my god it hurts!" Liz squinted her eyes. "Why the fuck does it hurt so much!?" Maka ticked her tongue and passed her eyes to Soul, who was panicking in a way he probably wouldn't have considered cool if he was less, eh, panicking. "Oh relax you've been there before!" Tsubaki said. "Just get yo ass pushing already!" Patty agreed.

The whole group of girls, and Soul, stood in the labor room, while Black*Star, Kid and Crona waited outside with the little ones. "Oh my death! It's a miracle!" A girly young voice called. "Yea yea, whatever." Replied an older girl's voice, obviously bored. Kid passed his eyes over his little girl. "Dad can I get a little brother too?" The first voice, hyperactive and full of excitement, belonged to a little girl named Rose, four years of age. She had black, straight hair with curls at the end of both pigtails, and huge yellow eyes that looked just like her mother's, except for their color. But the thing that really resembled her was her three shenzu lines, going half way through her hair. The meaning to these lines? She was a reaper.

"That depends on your mother." Kid replied calmly, trying to ignore the load screams that came through the door. "It's not such a big deal!" The second voice belonged to a white haired girl in about the age of six, leaning on the doorframe. "It's not like it's gonna live with us". Kid sighed. "Actually, Jazz, he is". The stunned girl raised her eyes, tinted red and blue, to the guy that she considered her 'uncle'. "What do you mean he's staying? I don't wanna share my mom and dad!" The declaration made Black* Star chuckle from across the room. "Come on Jazz, it's not that bad. I get along with shadow!" Called a young boy that sat near Black*Star, about five years old. He had teal colored hair and purple eyes, and he was tall, so tall people mistook him to be the oldest in the group. Though, it was actually Jazz.

Tsubaki and Black*Star wasted no time in the matters of setting a family. In fact, it was Soul and Kid who pushed him into pushing Tsubaki, by always goofing around and calling him the forever second in line. Second in having Kids, second getting married, but then again he was never the last one either. By the time Liz went into labor the first time, him and Tsubaki were married and Tsubaki was pregnant with a boy, later revealed to be called Blue star. She then got pregnant again, with Shadow star, making Black*Star the first to have two kids- and that where she put her line. "Two infants and one dummy in one home is enough, I won't be able to handle another one!" Well, At least Blue turned out to be like his mother personality wise, while Shadow Star-

"OF COURSE YOU GET ALONG WITH ME! FOR I AM SHADOW STAR, THE SON OF GOD, AND I WILL SURPASS MY FATHER!" Black*Star's smile faded at the last statement. "Oi Oi!" He called.

Unlike his brother, Shadow Star had black straight hair to his shoulders and dark eyes. He was short and a little muscular, much to his father's approval. Then again, he was also much more decent than Black*Star, more mature, and liked to watch sticky movies. Not that he'd admit. As for age, he was born a month before Rose. "IN FACT, I WOULD LIKE TO CHALLENGE YOU, DEATH D ROSE, TO A DUAL TO DEATH! RIGHT HERE!" The black haired girl stopped running in circles. "Okay!" She smiled. "Rose?" Kid called to her. "Yes daddy?" "No chops, okay? Take it easy on him." He asked. "Kay." She nodded, standing in front of Shadow. Black*Star blinked slowly. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Blue asked. "Of course not. He's Shadow." Jazz sighed, passing her eyes to the pink haired, blue eyed two year old that pulled her jeans. "da?" She asked. "Dolly? Uncle Crona went to the restroom to puke; I don't think he can handle the screams well. Ugh! I'm gonna kill this invader for hurting mom!" Jazz replied, clutching her fists. "He is not an invader, he's your brother. Your parents agreed they want to go through this." Kid hummed. Liz shouted again. At this point Jazz was already releasing small growls. "Can we start yet?" Rose asked. "YOU'RE GONNA BAW BEFORE THE GRATE SHADOW STAR ONCE I'M DONE WITH YOU!" he replied. "Goccha." She answered, disappearing and reappearing behind Shadow. She sent her leg up, crushing him and the floor on the way down, where he stayed. "yay! I won!" Rose jumped up and down, excited.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsubaki opened the door. "Black*Star! Can't I leave you with the kids for one moment without one of them getting crushed?" The rest of them sweat dropped. "Blue! Come help me take care of him." She asked. The older brother nodded and ran to her. "Oh, by the way Jazz, they say you can come in now." Jazz jumped on her legs in sudden excitement and ran inside.

"Dad!" She called as she jumped to Soul's arms. "Jasmine! Where's my cool girl?" He messed her hair is affection. "Your brother will be brought out in a sec. They're cleaning him." Soul smiled, picking her up and kissing her forehead. "Can we go home now?" She asked. "Err, we need to wait for your mom to feel better first." He explained. "Here we go!" Marie stepped inside the room, handing Liz a roll of blankets, with a little creature sound asleep between them. "Want to see him?" Soul asked, his crimson eyes sparkling. "Yea, sure." Jazz replied. She got down and slowly made her way to her mother. Her bored expression faded as the blankets revealed a little face. The girls chuckled seeing her eyes widen in surprise. "He... he's so... tiny!" She said in excitement. Liz smiled. "When you were born you looked just like him." Maka informed her. "Then he- I- OH MY DEATH HE'S SO ADORABLE I WANNA HUG HIM AND SNUGGLE HIM AND PROTECT HIM FOREVER AND I WILL! PROMISE! HE'S JUST SO COOL ITS LIKE ALL THE COOLNESS AND CUTENESS IN THE WORLD GATHERED IN A LITTLE BUTTON NOSED CUTE BABY BROTHER AND-" Jazz got cut by Patty's voice. "Well, I admit he is one hell a cute giraffe. Almost as cute as Dolly." Tick marks appeared on Jazz's forehead. "IS NOT! MY BABY BROTHER IS THE CUTEST AND I DONT CARE IF-" she was then cut once again, by Maka. "Both are cute okay? Now, what are you going to call him?" Liz and Soul looked at each other. "We thought Note Breaker will be a nice name. You know, because it follows the musical theme and is split to first and middle names, like 'Soul Eater'. It's pretty cool, too." Maka bit her lip. "Um... it's not my taste, but you know." Soul grinned. "Yea we know, Mrs. Calls her daughter 'Death daughter Rose', Rosie or Ro-di for short. You always have to be so old school, don't you?" Maka frowned. "Roses take a spatial place in Kid and mine's relationship!" She grunted. "Well so does music in ours." Liz hummed. Maka sighed and smiled at the happy family.

"Mommy!" Rose called once Maka was out of the door. "Rosie!" She giggled and lifted the four year old in her arms. "Daddy told me to ask you if I can have a brother too!" She claimed. Maka quickly turned her head to Kid, who was blushing furiously. "He did?" She asked in a teasing tone. "That's not- I mean I do, but that's not- I didn't-" He stumbled with his words. "I'll see what I can do in the manner" Maka said, sneaking Kid a flirtatious grin. He raised his hand to speak, dropping it in lack of words. "I'm off to buy us some drinks." He dismissed himself, returning only fifteen minutes later and with a can of Cola, Mango juice and grape juice for Rose. "It's hard to believe the group has matured so much in such a short time." He said, putting his arm across Maka's waist. "Even Patty and Crona. Though Dolly is a little scary for a two year old." Maka leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm more surprised about Black*Star and Tsubaki. Who knew they had it in them to raise two boys in such a short period of time? Shadow and Blue are merely a year apart, five and four year olds." Rose ran ahead, asking the dazzled Jazz some questions about little Note Breaker. "Then there's Liz and Soul. And we two, of course." Kid smiled.

"So, were you serious about that having a second child thing?"

*blush*


End file.
